This Is Gonna Be Great
by lifelessvampire
Summary: Sequel to 'This Is Gonna Be Good'. Eddie leaves 'Bella' after her party, and in turn, she starts hanging out with raging, hormonal werewolves. And what does Eddie's ashes have to do with it? MAY INCLUE NEW CHARACTERS AND COLOURFUL LANUGAGE. R
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the FIRST chapter of This Is Gonna Be Great. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_Death leads to birth rather than birth, to death._

_Birth is close to death and not vice versa._

_Every birth is at the result of a death._

_Death to birth, not birth to death, is the path._

_The death of clay is the birth of a pot; _

_The death of the pot is the birth of clay._

_Ice melts to water and water forms ice._

_In each conversion, occur death and birth._

_The death of a night is the birth of a day; _

_The death of a day is the birth of a night._

_New Year means the death of the old year too._

_In each transition, takes place death and birth._

_-Unknown_

* * *

Oh. God. I should've known Alice would have done something so…Alice like. _I told her – I told that pixie not to go to extremes, but no! Of course she had to cover all of my locker pink, and write a huge ass birthday message. _Streamers were covering every inch of the tiny rectangular space – it made me want to throw up. Ice cold hands wrapped around my torso – Eddie. Even though he was harder than a rock, and colder than anything alive, he was still comfortable to lean on.

"I told her not to go to extremes" he said defensively, as though I would somehow blame him for all of my problems. Well, I did that anyway…but still.

"I know, I know. I'll just have to deal with the midget myself" He chuckled, before leading me to my first class. On the way, people said different versions of 'happy birthday, Bella', some of which made Eddie growl in annoyance. English went by in a breeze, probably because I was sleeping most of the lesson. Soon, I was eating at the Cullen's table.

"Happy Birthday, Bells" Rosalie exclaimed, wrapping me into a bear hug that I expected from Emmett.

"You're coming over to our place for your party still, right?" she asked. _Oh yes, I did agree to that. _I didn't want something in the future to change like, I don't know, me getting knocked up sooner than later. _Yeah, something that would really piss Charlie off. _

"Yep" I was planning on wearing gloves anyway, just in case. I ate my custard tart in silence as the rest of the Cullen's talked about my party surprise. I already knew what it was: tickets to Jacksonville, but I kept my mouth shut. When the bell rang for Biology, Edward entwined his fingers through mine. But, all I could think about was: _he's going to leave you eventually, and it will hurt. It will hurt so much that you jump off a fucking cliff._

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked outside our class. I looked up into his dark topaz eyes. They hadn't fed in a few days, which was a definite bad thing.

"Nothing" _Oh God, who's going to do all my tests when he's gone?_ He stared at me for a few more seconds, before leading me inside. Mr Banner went on and on about something to do with the upcoming lessons on a topic. I stared out the window most of the time, and the only time I wasn't was when Eddie would ask if I was feeling okay. I would reply with a short 'yeah', before turning back to the window. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that he, Ed Cullen, would be leaving me. _Well, when he gets back I will give him the ultimate hell._ That thought brought a smile to my face. I kissed Eddie's cheek when we were packing up our books.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being the best thing that ever happened to me" _If I'm going down, I'm bringing him with me. _He smiled and pecked my lips before walking with me to History. Jasper met me half way, so Eddie left.

"Happy Birthday, Bella. Sorry I didn't say it before, but Rosalie was talking and talking" Jasper apologised after we sat down. _Careful! He bites!_

"It's okay, you could have said it tonight anyway" I reassured, but still kept my distance. The whole lesson all I could think about was Jasper, attacking me tonight. I wasn't exactly thrilled at that thought.

"Are you okay?" he asked me once we were packing up. I smiled at him and nodded my head. I walked to my car by myself, promising Alice that I would be at her house by six o'clock sharp. It took a while for good old Chevy to start, but eventually he rolled to life. I made it to my house in record time, and was surprised to find a moving van in the house directly opposite Charlie's. I got out of Chevy just as a tall beautiful blonde walked through out of the house opposite ours. I would have thought she was a vampire if it weren't for her tannish skin and bluish greenish eyes. She looked over at me and it was then that I realised she had tattoos on her arms, making it look like she was laced with fire. I stared at her a little longer before walking over to her.

"I see you moved in"

"That's right, you got a problem with that?" a smile spread across her face. She was only a few centimetres taller than me.

"Nah, I'm here to welcome you" I stuck out my hand for her to shake, with she took.

"I'm Bella Swan, who the hell are you?"

"Jill Hansen" before anymore could be said, another blonde girl stepped through the door. The girl looked at Jill in disgust before her eyes found mine.

"Hi, so I see you met my loser sister. I'm Juliette" Jill's face filled with anger at her supposed sister. The only similarities were their hair colour, but other than that they looked like polar opposites. Jill was gorgeous and looked like she would break your neck in an instant, whereas Juliette looked like a good-two-shoes.

"Step back Barbie, let the grown-ups talk" I seethed at her. Her eyes widened before she stormed back inside.

"Please be my best friend" Jill said in a joking manner. I grinned and helped her move a few things into her room, which was way bigger than mine. I looked down at my phone for the time.

"Fuck, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you Jillian, I'll see ya later" I left before she could say anything, but I still hear her chuckle and say 'whatever' before I left the house. I got dressed in record time, and made it in my Chevy five minutes before six. The drive to the Cullen's was short, but that was mostly due to me thinking over everything that was about to happen. I made it to the mansion twelve seconds before six. _Shit, tonight is going to go out with a bang. _Slowly, I got out of Chevy, and walked to the front doors where all of the Cullen's were waiting for me…

* * *

**How was that first chapter? And what do you think about Jill? **

**Lifelessvampire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go, you lovely ducklings. Sorry I havn't updated, but my teacher had me doing non-stop homework :( I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_We're all young and naive still_

_We require certain skill_

_The motive changes like the wind_

_Hard to control when it begins_

_The bittersweet between my teeth_

_Trying to find the in-between_

_Fall back in love eventually_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Can't help myself but count the flaws_

_Claw my way out through these walls_

_One temporary escape_

_Feel it start to permeate_

_-The Naked and Famous (Young Blood)_

* * *

_Oh God. I'm going to die, I'm going to get drunken alive!_

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" All of the Cullen's exclaimed. I made a chocking sound that made Eddie laugh. _Laughing at my pain, what a great boyfriend you are._

"My present first!" Alice exclaimed. A grimace took over my face as I sat down on the white leather lounge set. She set a very colourful box on my lap, and looked at me expectantly.

"Before I open any presents, I would like to clarify that I am now older and more wiser than Eddie"

"So, you're pretty much saying that you're a cougar?" Emmett asked. Ed growled at him, which made me smirk. "Yeah, I guess I am saying that" I looked over the tag to find it was from Emmett, Rose and Jasper. _Oh, this is the nothing box._

"There's nothing in here" I said as I tore off the lid. Only colourful paper looked back at me. "I know I said I didn't want anything fancy, but damned. Do I really mean that little do you pixie?" Rosalie full out laughed with Jasper, while Alice tried to explain to me what it was.

"Don't want to hear it!" I kept repeating.

"It's a fucking stereo!" she screamed. _Oh goody, I broke the pixie._ I smirked as she paced the room, trying to control her anger.

"Aw, thanks guys. You really didn't have to" Eddie laughed by my side, which caused him to get a glare. Emmett walked in a few moments later.

"Thanks for the stereo, bro" I bumped fists with him before Alice sat down across from me. She looked fine now, but I knew deep down inside she wanted to rip my head off.

"Open mine and Edward's now" This time I glared at Eddie. Sure, I told him not to get me anything, even though all I wanted to do was get showered in presents, and I already knew what I was supposed to get – a fucking concussion. I slipped on the thick gloves I snatched from the kitchen table before I left. Slowly, and carefully I ripped open the wrapping paper. _No blood – this is fucking amazing!_ I looked over the tickets, and instead of two tickets to Jacksonville on there, it was to Vegas. I screamed with excitement and flung myself in Eddie's arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kissed his mouth that many times, I was starting to feel frostbite. I jumped out of his arms to run over to Alice, but a huge boulder named Emmett was standing in my way. I ran nose first into his chest of steel. I smelled the metallic blood oozing down my face like a waterfall. _FUCK!_

"No!" Edward roared, just like in the book. And just like in the book, it happened all very fast. Eddie's hands pushed me back towards the wall, making me crash into a lot of crystal and glass. Now, not only did I have blood dripping down my face, but I had in on every spot of my body. I heard snarling and growling from Jasper and yells and demands from Eddie. I refused to look up. This was the first time I was scared in the magical world of Twilight, and I didn't like it. I could tell Emmett was carrying Jasper outside as I could hear his grunts and pants.

"Fuck!" I screamed out as I fell down by the now broken piano. My arms catching most of the damage even with glass and crystal stuck in there. I looked up from the now crimson ground, and met the eyes of six vampires.

"So I guess this means the party's over?" I chuckled, nonchalantly. Carlisle was the only one that moved as he took me in his arms and carried me to his office. He sanitised my arm and took out piece after piece of glass from my arm.

"Does it hurt?" he asked after a while of silence. I shook my head, even though I wanted to yell out 'Of course it fucking hurts old man, but you wouldn't know anything about pain fucking vampire!' I sighed as he took out the last glass shard and stitched up my arm. I looked over his head to the huge ass portrait he had hanging on his wall.

"Volturi" I muttered. Carlisle looked up at me in shock.

"You know about them?" he asked, stunned that a mere human would know anything about the vampire world. _Give me a break, pops._

"Only a little bit" all conversation stopped there and then. Eddie came in after a few minutes, and barely looked at me. I wanted to scream and cause a scene, but I knew better than to piss him off. He led me outside to my car, and got in the driver's seat.

"I can get home by myself" I muttered. His eyes darted to me, like he only just realised I was standing literally in front of him.

"I'm not letting you drive home with your arm" I almost rolled my eyes at how pathetic he looked. Almost.

"You don't care about my arm, Edward. Go find Jasper" I practically threw him out of my car before I sat frozen in the car.

"Why would I go find him?" he almost snarled. I narrowed my eyes and rolled down the window. Cool wind whipped my hair out of my face. I rolled my eyes.

"Go see if he's okay, and tell him that I forgive him for nearly mauling me to death"

"This isn't funny, Bella!" he actually snarled at me this time.

"Did I say it was? No, I didn't! I don't want this, I never wanted this" I started Chevy and moved the gear stick into reverse.

"So you don't want me?"

"I've always wanted you Edward, but sometimes I think I'm just a toy for you to play with" I never thought that, but I may as well give him some hell for snarling at me. _Who the fuck did he think he was? Fucking snarling at me._ I made it to my house faster than I expected. The lounge room lights were on, indicating Charlie was waiting up for me. I crossed my arms across my chest to hide the wrap around my arm.

"Hey Bells" he greeted and slid out of his comfortable chair. I smiled in greeting and hugged him, careful to hide the hideous cast now forming.

"Hey, I think I might go to bed. I had a long night" he kissed my forehead after a quiet 'goodnight' and I walked up the stairs. I almost expected Eddie to be slouched across my bed and say 'what's cookin' good lookin' but I never expected Carlisle to be sitting at my desk chair.

"Hey, doc" I greeted as I lay on top of my mountain of pillows.

"Hello, Bella. We didn't finish talking before you left"

"Is Jasper okay?" I asked before he could talk about something that happened a bazillion years ago. He nodded quietly, before going on with his story.

"Did Edward ever tell you about his parents?" _No, but I read about it._

"Nope" a frown took over my features to add the effect. Carlisle then went on to tell me how his father never regained consciousness from the influenza, and when his mother realised she had got it so had Edward. I had already known this, but it was still just as sad, even though technically wasn't real. Even after he had left, I was still just staring at the purple wall across from me. _He's going to leave you, just like everyone else…_ I seriously wanted to kill the voice inside my head. Eventually, I slid into my warm covers and stared at a picture of Eddie and I at prom. He stared at me lovingly as I was laughing at something Alice said.

"Oh Eddie, why do you have to leave a suicidal girl to a pack of wolves?"

* * *

**I admit, it could have been a little better, but I tried my best :) Anyways, I promise next chapter Jill will make an appearance :) Please do leave a comment, even if you hated it, because I love my feedback.**

**Lifelessvampire :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_A change in time, a change in place_

_A change of jobs, a change of pace_

_Change your style or change your friends_

_Change your path and change the end_

_Chance for a 20, change for a 10_

_Change for the bus, 'Change please, friend'_

_A change of homes, a change of kin_

_A change of friends you never win_

_A change of schools, begin again_

_A change of age, a change of space_

_A change of morals, a change of rules_

_A change of sails, blowing you into the unknown_

_-Ethan Allen_

A few days had passed since 'my' birthday, and just like in the book, everything was _weird._ Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose weren't at school, and Edward was being a pain in my ass. He kept quiet, even when I would kiss him. Jill was now at school, and was in pretty much all of my subjects, except History.

"Come to a party with me" Jill stated at the lunch line. Her blonde hair was in a messy braid and her blue/green eyes sparkled with mischief. Eddie and I were hanging out at her table, since her sister was hanging out with Jessica and her posse.

"Why would I come to a party with _you?_" I chuckled, picking up a jam doughnut in my hand. Eddie was sitting like a loner at our table while Jill and I were intentionally taking forever. Jill shoved me and smirked when I punched her arm.

"No need to be rude, fucking cow" did I mention she took every opportunity to swear, even when it was totally irrelevant? We paid for our food and made our way over to our table at the very back. Eddie was talking to someone on the phone and hung up when I was in hearing distance.

"Hey" Jill greeted. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Hello. Bella, do you mind if I come over to your house today?" _Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh fucking, shit. This was the day he would leave me._ I pulled on a tight smile and nodded.

"If you guys want to talk dirty, don't mind me" Jill laughed, texting someone on her phone. Eddie barely looked at her as he replied,

"Trust me, we don't'" I rolled my eyes at him, and stayed silent for the rest of the day. I walked to Chevy with my bag around my shoulder, and wasn't really paying attention to anything, until a fist smacked me right in my breast.

"What the fuck?" I yelled at a smirking Jill.

"Can you take me home? I refuse to get in a car with Juliette" Juliette, Jill's twin, was the complete opposite of her: they didn't even look alike, and Jill hated her guts.

"Aren't twins meant to look alike?" I asked once I pulled out of my parking space. Jill was looking out the window.

"We're not identical – thank god" I nodded my head as I turned on the radio. I pulled into my drive-way, not surprised to see Eddie waiting for me.

"I'll see you later, Jill" I sighed. She nodded at me before saying 'goodbye' and walking across to her house. I watched her retreating figure before I turned to Eddie.

"Come with me" He started walking towards the tree lines.

"You're not going to rape me, are you?"

"No, Bella, I'm not going to rape you" he didn't even laugh or smile. _Fuckkkk…_ I followed him without a sound, and nearly bumped into him as he stopped so suddenly. I took a step back and looked at him.

"Spill" I dug my hands in my jacket pocket, enjoying the soft fur rub against my fingers. He took a deep breath – not that he needed it – and looked me square in the eyes.

"Bella, we're leaving" I smirked and rolled my eyes.

"That's a real dicky move ya know? I can't even say goodbye to Alice or Emmett" He looked a little shocked that I was taking this so well. _Keep looking shocked Sparkles._

"Not everything is about you" That was a person bitch slap to my face. I glared at him so hard it felt like I was going to pass out any second now. "I'm breaking up with you" he just _had _to say that, didn't he?

"You can't dump me! I dump you! I've seen your 'package' if I can even say it's that big" I seethed at him. _How can he? That little motherfucker!_

"If you say so, I'll be going now" He turned his body away from me.

"But…I fucking love ya" my voice was still hard, but I was saying the truth. The little vampire grew on you.

"I don't want you anymore" his eyes were pitch black now. I stormed over to him, and tried my very hardest to push him over a log. No such luck.

"Fine, be the pussy you are and leave! Never come back"

"Do me a favour, though" I shook my head, being the stubborn person I was. "Don't do anything reckless or stupid" I gaped at him. _'Reckless or stupid'? That was my fucking nature!_

"Whatever Night-stalker" and just like that, he was gone. My lips started trembling, but I refused to let the tears fall. _You got yourself into this: you knew he was eventually going to leave you._ I hadn't realised I was about a mile away from my house. _What was he planning to do to me?_ I rolled my eyes, and jogged towards my house. The only problem was, one of the fucking roots was sticking out of a tree. My foot connected with it, and I went flying. It all happened to suddenly, but I remember a throbbing in my head before all I could see was darkness.

In the distance, I could hear a howling sound. _You so much as lay a hand on me Sam Uley, and I will make sure you won't be about to re-produce…_

* * *

I woke up in a warm set of muscular arms. At first I thought it was Eddie, but then I realised he would never be warmer than 1 degrees. I jumped out of the man's arms, leading me to fall straight to the ground.

"Are you okay?" the man approached me again. His voice was authorized and deep. _Oh, fucking Sam Uley._

"You touch me Uley, and I will cut off your dick" my voice came out breathless as I was still winded. I opened up my eyes, and saw stars in the night sky. _How long was I out for?_ I rolled over to I could stand up properly, but nearly fell again. He caught me just as I was about to hit the ground for the third time today.

"You sure you don't want me to carry you?" he asked as I was limping away. He kept a safe distance, I would give him that.

"I'm pretty fucking sure, thanks wolverine" In the distance I could see flashing red and blue lights. _Fuck me sideways…_

"Bella! Bella!" I could hear people calling out my name. I just wanted to yell out 'I'm not here' but I stumped yet again. Sam carried me this time. I was surprised he didn't drop me as I was thrashing in his arms and punching his well-toned stomach. Sam was actually pretty attractive in a different way – he looked exactly like he was described in the book.

"I've got her" he boomed, a few seconds later we cleared the tree line, and almost immediately I heard people running towards us. Charlie was the first person to get to us, but before he could ask anything, Sam beat him to it.

"She's not hurt" I glared at him with my mouth wide open.

"I can speak for myself, puppy" I snickered when he narrowed his eyes at me. I shrugged out of his arms, certain that I wouldn't fall again.

"Is that blood?" someone asked from behind the crowd. I lifted my hand towards my head, but couldn't find anything. _Isn't that where I landed? _Someone wrapped a white cloth around my wrist, and that's when I saw the red crimson seeping through. A doctor – not Carlisle – examined it and said that it was only a little cut. I looked around at the crowd: reporters, policemen, school chums, Jill, and Jacob and Bill were there. Jacob was looking at Sam with so much emotion. _Because all his friends became fleabags, perhaps. _Charlie steered me into the house where I collapsed on one of the lounge seats. A man that I barely recognised asked me what had happened. _What didn't happen?_

"I was taking a stroll through the woods, fell, and woke up in some giants arms" I started playing with my knotted hair by the end of my sentence, making it impossibly hard for people to believe me. Jill slammed open the door and made a beeline for the stairs. After a few seconds she came back down and found me on the couch.

"There you are! And I thought you climbed out your window" she slapped my feet away, and sat on the end of the worn comforter.

"Nah, I'm not that smart" Charlie walked out with that familiar man, and asked the one question that made my blood run cold.

"Have you seen the Cullen's anywhere? They're not picking up"

"You didn't hear? They left town tonight" they babbled on and on, but I didn't want to hear it. I turned back to Jill and saw her studying me.

"You're not going to go into a depression state are you? Cause I think I would have to slap you out of it" I smiled and shook my head.

"Fuck that" she and I both laughed before Jacob and Billy Black strolled through the door. Charlie talked adamantly with Billy, while Jacob stood awkwardly behind his father.

"Jacob! Get over here, boy" I yelled over to him. He looked over to us with shock before striding over and taking a seat opposite us.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Pretty fucking amazing, you?" I replied with a smirk. He and Jill laughed at me, before he answered.

"I'm pretty good" he still had on a grin as Jill went on and on about how we were now the 'three musketeers'. _What a weird child._

"We should go to a party, like, right now" before either Jacob or I could object, Jill stood up and walked over to Charlie.

"Mr Swan, may I take Bella and Jake to a party?"

"Sorry, kid, but I think I might have Bella home for the rest of the night" he chuckled. Jill nodded before gliding back over to us.

"He said yes"

"We both heard him, Jill" her face fell, before she slumped back down in her previous seat. We talked for another few hours, and eventually, we fell asleep. _This should be a fun few months…_

* * *

**This chapter is a bit longer, but I couldn't resist. COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT! oh, and just letting you know, Charlotte isn't going to go into a deep depression.**

**Lifelessvampire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you are, you lovely people. Hope you love this chapter, and I loved all of your feedback - I'm taking it all into consideration. I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT REFERENCES.**

* * *

_Braids, pigtails, buns, _

_So many different hairstyles._

_Blondes, brunettes, redheads, _

_So many different colours._

_Red, purple, orange, _

_So many different dyes._

_Mohawks, buzz, mushroom, _

_So many different haircuts._

_Bangs, trims, layers, _

_So many different hair fashions._

_Curly, wavy, straight, _

_So many different hair types._

_Short, medium, long, _

_So many different lengths. _

_Bald, thick, thin, _

_So many different hairs._

_-Janneke Tenvoorde_

* * *

"It actually doesn't look that bad" I commented, still gazing at the red dye in my hair. Jill had suggested a 'new doo for a new life'. Of course my whole head wasn't entirely red, only a few parts and sections were.

"So, you were doubting my awesome skills?" she asked, mock offended. I laughed as she blow dried my hair some more. She wasn't a licensed hairstylist, but she said she was close enough to handle my head of hair – her words, not mine.

"Hey, you don't have any ice-cream left" Jacob said with a mouthful of, what looked like cookies 'n' cream ice-cream. His hair was about up to his chest, which I'm sure Jill would fix up in no time, and he was wearing a flannel and dark jeans. It had been a few days since the whole 'Edward breaking up with me in the forest' thing, and people were still looking at me with sympathy, so I was confined at Jill's house with Jacob.

"You dirty pig! You owe me Ben & Jerry's!"

"No way! That stuff is, like, ten bucks a tub!" by now they were full on screaming at one another. I was too busy admiring my new hair style to break them up. I heard footsteps coming down the stair case.

"Both of you shut up!" Juliette's voice echoed through the small cottage house. Everyone, including me, turned towards her.

"Get back to your boy-toy, barbie" Jill spat out at her, still glaring at Jacob. I should've told Jill to be nicer to her sister, but after what I witnessed on Friday, I was rooting for Jill to finish her off.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Jill and I were walking to our cars after school, talking about what we would get up to during the weekend, when Juliette sauntered up to her like she owned the place._

"_You're taking me home" her blunt and stubborn voice made me roll my eyes._

"_Get one of your 'friends' to take you home" Jill replied, stepping past her twin sister. _

"_I don't want them to see what hell-hole we live in – I've got a reputation to keep up, and it doesn't help that I'm related to _you_" Jill paused in her steps, glaring at the ground as people were giving the two sisters weird looks. Juliette didn't have a license, so she leaned on Jill to take her anywhere she wanted. I felt hurt that Juliette was even saying that to my friend, and I wasn't even related to her. _

"_Fine" Jill walked off without saying goodbye. I watched as her back hunched over, and soon she was driving off with the bitch of a sister she had. I wondered why Jill didn't retort back, but it wasn't of my concern._

_**Present**_

* * *

"Whatever, loser" she jumped back up the stairs. Jill and Jacob continued their glaring, until finally, Jacob cracked.

"Fine" his voice was higher and feminine, making me and Jill chuckle. I stood out of the kitchen chair as Jacob replaced my warm spot I had made.

"Alright, Mr Black, let's make you look hot" Jill smiled, whilst coughing under her breathe "If that's even possible" Jacob heard her too, because soon his hand slapped her arm. I put the movie 'Orphan' into the DVD player, and watched it as Jill stylised Jacob's hair. Jill had finally finished just as Esther was hitting the nun in the head with the hammer. I stared wide-eyed and mouth gaping at one of my good friends.

"Jacob?" This couldn't be him…is it? _He looks…hot!_ My once nerdy looking wannabe-wolf boy, had grown up. His hair was that messy yet sexy look that only a few boys could pull off.

"I think I'm attracted to you" I whispered, putting my hand to my mouth as I looked him up and down. He was starting to grow some muscle now, and that suited him just fine. _Stop drooling Charlotte!_ I turned my attention back to the TV as Jill started cutting her own hair. I would have been worried for her, but she knew what she was doing. Jacob laid his head in my lap as we finished watching the rest of the movie. I didn't have strong feelings for Jacob, and I didn't think they would grow – I thought of him like the brother I never had.

"Done!" Jill exclaimed as I put in 'Paranormal Activity' in the DVD player. Her hair didn't look much different, except now she had highlights and lowlights in her hair, making her look even more beautiful.

"Hot!" Jacob bellowed, looking Jill up and down. It made her extremely happy hearing that from a guy. She sat down with us as we watched the movie. Occasionally we would look away and get scared when we would hear thumping noises – mostly from coming upstairs. Just as the movie was finishing, there was a loud knock at the door. By this stage, Jill and Jacob were clinging to each other like there was no tomorrow. I laughed when they both screamed.

"Hey dad" I welcomed as I opened the door. He was in his police uniform, meaning he had only just got home.

"Hey Bells" he embraced me as I led him inside the warm house. When Jill and Jacob saw him, they sat up and greeted him. Charlie sat down in my seat next to Jacob while I stood awkwardly by the side of the couch.

"Mr Swan, are they grey hairs?" Jill examined. Charlie's eyes widened as he searched his head for any trace of these so called 'grey hairs'. By the sly smirk Jill had on her face, I knew she was lying.

"Oh God, I need to go to the hair stylers" he cried.

"I could do it – I mean, I've already got black dye here" _Cheeky, cheeky Jillian._ He jumped out of his seat as he too sat down on the kitchen chair. Jill took out foils and what looked like the dye.

"Do you like Bella's hair, Mr Swan?" Jill asked cheekily. I smirked at her as I stood beside Charlie, making sure he didn't freak out.

"Please, call me Charlie. And yes, she looks very beautiful" I blushed at his comment, and sat down next to Jacob. We talked for ages until Jill was finished. She had cut his hair a little, making him look slightly younger and more attractive. _Eh, technically I'm not related to him. _I said goodbye to my friends and left with dad. We made small talk on the short distance, mostly about what to eat for dinner. Just as I was about to open the door, Charlie stopped me.

"You're taking this whole break-up too well, Bells. I'm worried" _What? _

"First off, I broke up with him-"

"No one believes that" he wasn't rude, more like it was a factual statement.

"And secondly, you shouldn't be worried: I'm fine" I felt like adding 'besides, they always come back to mamma' but thought better of it…

* * *

**What did you think? I'll be uploading next Tuesday, so keep an eye out :D Also, I've decided that I will make the chapters longer and more enjoyable - what do you think about that? COMMENT! COMMENT! COMMENT!**

**Lifelessvampire**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go, you lovely fans. This chapter is 3000 words long, so I'm pretty damned pround :D This is actually one of my favourite chapters, so please review and tell me what you think about it :) I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES**

* * *

_Down to the beach_

_Down to the beach_

_On a sunny day we go_

_Beach bags packed with sun screen lotions_

_Hands rubbing people's backs in slow motion_

_Glistening oily bodies radiating with sensation_

_Down to the beach_

_Down to the beach_

_Where a chilly sea breeze blows_

_-Sylvia Chidi_

* * *

I never knew someone could be as cold as I was right now. The tide was coming in, and we had no chance of getting off the rocks without any part of us getting wet. _Stupid Jacob!_ He had told us we should go fishing as you were 'not a true Forksinion' if you hadn't fished off La Push beach.

"Don't worry" he had said. "It'll be fun" There goes his promise…

"Jacob you fucking idiot; I can't feel my feet!" Jill yelled at him over the roaring sound of waves crashing on rocks. Jacob was in between us, whistling to a song I had never heard of in my life. He only had a long sleeve shirt on, and his beanie situated tightly on his head.

"Don't be such a baby – I can barely feel anything" _Cause you're going through the change, dog._ I rolled my eyes at his idiocy, and started packing up my rod and fishing line. Jill huffed, and stomped off far away from us. It were times like these (in the fucking freezing weather) that reminded me of Eddie. I hated thinking about him and his family, but I couldn't help it. He was like a parasite that wouldn't leave you at peace until it wanted to go…

"Fuck!" I screamed as I saw a tanned body jump off a cliff a few metres away from us. I could see struggle up on the actual cliff, and then another person flung off it. Jacob watched with a scowl as he watched boy after boy jump off like it was the easiest thing in the world. After a few minutes, Jacob started packing up his stuff, threw it in his bag, and walked towards my car. I watched his retreating figure with interest. _I need to do something…_ I jumped off the rocky surface, towards the boys who were now situated on the beach, and walked over to them. I recognised Sam…and that was it.

"Hello, Bella" he nodded his head, yelling over the furious waves. I smirked in his direction, and stopped in front of one particular hot one. _Well…hello there._

"How are you very fine men this sunny afternoon?" my smile widened as some of them chuckled. The one in front of me looked me up and down.

"We're good, what about you?" I barely heard the '_fine thing_' after it. I pulled on a huge smile and bit on my lower lip. If I was going to have fun when Eddie was 'away', I was going to do it in style with a werewolf wrapped around my finger. _That's right, lust for me flea bags._ Before I could come up with a very sexual comeback a huge hand wrapped around my forearm and pulled me back.

"Stay away from her" Jacob hissed out, standing protectively in front of me. I rolled my eyes and sat down on a nearby rock, knowing he would take his sweet time remembering I was even there.

"Stay down" I looked over to Sam as he was directing the orders. Some of the pack had stepped too close to Jacob and was threatening him. Because Jacob was going to be a werewolf soon, he had gone through a growths-spurt and was nearly as tall as some of the boys.

"What are you gonna do Jacob?" some of them taunted.

"I'm going to kick your ass like your dad planned on doing before he left!" _Damn! Go Jacob._ I sat in awe as they sent insult after insult at each other. It wasn't until one of them said something about 'your mother' that anyone started throwing punches. I was off the rock in no time and jumped on someone's back. A loud growl made everyone stop, except for me. I was still kicking everyone in a one metre radius: still on the unknown man's back.

"Paul! Get off him" Sam roared. The mysterious man shrugged me off his shoulders, and it was then that I realised I had been on Sam's back. I smiled sweetly at him, before I stood up and brushed sand particles off my jeans.

"This isn't over" Paul threatened as Sam dragged him away. I sniggered and waved at his struggling figure.

"What were you thinking?" Jacob turned his temper-tantrum on me. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. We went on and on about how stupid I was and how irresponsible I had been. It wasn't until he brought up Edward that my anger flared.

"You're so naïve! No wonder that blood-sucker left you" all I could see was red. I raised my hand, fisted it, and punched him square in the jaw. _Finish him off!_ I watched as he crashed to the ground and massaged his now bruising jaw.

"You say that again, and I will cut off your balls and feed it you in a milkshake" I turned around, not surprised to see Jill running over to us.

"What happened?" she asked: a ghost of a smile on her face. I pointed to Jacob (who was still on the ground) and stormed over to the car. I ripped open the door and slammed it shut. I closed my eyes, willing for the unshed tears to go away. A few minutes had passed when I opened my eyes again, not surprised to find Jill walking up the slop by herself.

"He says to go on without us" she said as soon as she closed the door. She buckled on her seatbelt as I started the engine. It grumbled to life just as it started to rain. The whole trip was silent – well, except for the thumping of the music. I parked in my driveway and got out without a word to Jill. I expected her to go home, but I felt her walking along side me.

"Okay, talk" she demanded once we reached my room. I sat down on my bed as she pulled out my purple desk chair. She and I pulled our legs to our chins and stared at each other.

"He said something about Edward"

"So?"

"So that it dangerous territory. He can't go around saying that shit! It's like me saying, 'Renesmee isn't born yet mutt', okay? It fucking hurts" by the end I was breathing so hard I was most likely red in the face. Jill stared at me with no expression on her face once so ever.

"Sorry, didn't mean to be a bitch" she finally said, smiling at the end. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"You always mean to be a bitch" she and I both laughed, and just like that, everything was fine. We watched a few movies before it started getting dark.

"I'll see you tomorrow, albino" I chuckled at her 'albino' comment.

"Whatever, loser" I watched until she reached her house before I closed the door. I decided to start cooking dinner for Charlie. I pulled out the ingredients for meat pie, and half an hour later, I was serving up.

"Bells!" Charlie yelled as he walked through the door, eyeing the stairs like I would be racing down any second.

"Charlie!" I yelled back, a smile on my face. He chuckled and sat down at the small two-person table. We made idle chit-chat as we ate, and soon I was cleaning up.

"That was great, Bells" Charlie complemented as he saw me run back up the stairs. I yelled down a 'damn right it was' before entering my room. I wasn't surprised when I found Jacob lying down on my bed reading a cosmopolitan magazine – already knowing he had climbed through the window.

"Quick question: why do girls worry so much about their sexual moan?" he asked, making me scoff and drop my pyjamas.

"It's not so much the moan, but the technique perse" he nodded with wide eyes. I walked through the bathroom, changed into my _Dora the Explorer_ pyjamas, and walked back out. He was now trying to do a hand stand on my door.

"Find your own fucking door" I swatted his tanned and hairy legs down. Soon, we were having an intense staring match. _Wait for him to say something, anything._

"Liking those pyjamas?"

"Don't bag Dora" _Oh, for fucks sake!_

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I'll just tell Dora you didn't mean it" he grinned before speaking again.

"I meant for what I said on the beach: it was wrong of me to say that, considering how you feel about him" I was about to tell him that I didn't care and how I dumped him, but he beat me to it. "And I don't want to hear that 'you broke up with him', because no one is buying it, Bells. I know you're feeling down and depressed, and what I said didn't help…" I stared wide eyed at him. _What am I supposed to say to that?_

"What are you trying to say, Black?" my voice was hard and left no trace of my pervious emotions. He took a deep breath before saying the thing I was dreading.

"I'm here if you want to cry – I won't tell anyone, I swear" I wanted to punch him of his stupidity. _What the actual flying fu-doodle is he talking about?_ I stood up and walked over to his sitting position on my bed.

"Jacob…" he was probably expecting me to say _'I want to cry so much it hurts'_. Ha! "Are you gay? Because I would totally understand if you were, and to be honest, it's pretty easy to tell" his eyes bugged out of his sockets, and soon, I was rolling around the floor laughing my ass off. All the while, I could feel Jacob's obscure gaze on me. Once I had controlled my laughter, I looked up at his bitter glare: earning another round of giggles to erupt in my body.

"I'm not gay!" he shouted, not loud enough for Charlie to hear, but loud enough to cause ear damage. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the ringing sensation, before turned back to him.

"It was just a suggestion. Geez, PMS much" the last bit I muttered, but I knew he still heard. I could practically feel him roll his eyes.

"Fine, you don't have to cry. I was being the amazing friend I am, but obviously you don't appreciate that" he pouted.

"I so _do_ appreciate that! And you're not an amazing friend: you're my best friend" he wrapped his big beefy arm around my neck and ruffled my hair. We stayed up for a while, talking about how much we had changed, what we regret most in life, you know, all that chicky stuff.

"Alright, I better go before dad has a heart-attack" Jacob kissed my forehead, before opening up the window and climbing out. I heard his quiet '_ooff_' from his impact.

"I'll see you around, Black" I called out to him. Even though it was pitch black outside, I could see him turn around and face the window.

"You sound like a paedophile when you say that, Swan. Charlie should keep an eye on you" he teased before running through the tree line. I closed and locked the window before I climbed under my warm bed. I had a wolf comforter around me (curtsey of Jacob) to keep my warm at night, since it was still fucking freezing. It wasn't long before darkness consumed me…

* * *

"_Hello?" I called out. I was in a beautiful forest, where the trees were as tall as the sky and path went on for miles. I knew I wasn't alone._

"_Hello, Isabella Swan" the voice sent chills down my spine. Slowly, I turned around and met the red eyes that I knew all too well._

"_Edward?" my voice was petite – something that was so foreign to me. I took a step back as he took one forward. In an instant, he was right in my face._

"_How is my love?" he hissed out. I flinched at his tone. Some part of me broke my little 'girly' edge I had before, because I was now right in his face, pushing him back._

"_I'm just fucking great! But, you wouldn't want to know that, since you __**left**__ me!" he smiled that crooked smile that I lusted for, but now it seemed so wrong. __**This isn't Edward!**_

"_Still as feisty as ever, I see" his long, scrawny arms wrapped around my torso. I kicked and punched, but it all led to nowhere. I tensed when his head rested on my shoulder, sniffing me._

"_Mmm, you smell too good to pass up" his teeth grazed my neck as a shiver went down my spine. I was scared, yes, but this bad side to him made me a little turned on. __**What the fuck is wrong with you Charlotte?**_

"_You can't-won't kill me" I tried reassuring myself, but failed miserably. His chuckled against my skin, before taking a step back. I watched as he perched himself against a rock, scrutinizing my every move._

"_I'm doing this for us, Bella. Don't you want to be with me?" his cruel sadistic smirk was back. I backed as far away from him as I could get, but it seemed he was always a head of me._

"_You're not Edward" _

"_But I am"_

"_Don't you dare try and use reverse psychology on me, blood-boy! I created that move!" I hadn't realised I was still walking backwards until I tripped over a shrubbery. I watched as Eddie gazed at me from across the forest. He looked peaceful (without the death coloured eyes) and that was the only thing I needed to see._

"_This wasn't meant to happen! We were meant to have a mutant baby child!" I cried out, hoping someone would hear my screams. It seemed like years before I had the strength to actually get myself up. __**The real Edward would have jumped over a mountain to help you to your feet…**__I dusted off the rocks and twigs stuck on my backside, before facing him. He hadn't moved from his spot, like, at all. It seemed like he wasn't even breathing. _

"_You're not real! I'm hallucinating" _

"_You did this, Isabella…you did all of this" he whispered into my ear. I whipped around, ready to beat his bullet-proof ass for coming so close to me, but found he was in the same position again. __**He's fucking with you!**_

"_How did I do all of this? I can't even remember what day it is! I'm not smart enough to fool you" I could see his eyes flicker to mine before they left. I felt colder, insecure even, and I hated it. I didn't want to feel any of this chick-flick bullshit! Stupid, fucking Twilight!_

"_You changed the future, Bella. You have no idea what your actions cause" I knew he was making his way over towards me, but I couldn't move. Was it possible that I could change the future to __**this**__? Jesus, I feel sick._

"_I will always love you, Charlotte. Forever and always" I gasped at the use of my name on his tongue. As soon as I whipped around to see him, I wished I hadn't. Laurent was only a few feet behind Edward, who was back by his fucking rock. I wanted to scream out to him, to warn him about the man who was going to kill us both, but nothing came out. Instead, I watched as Laurent gracefully walked over to Edward, placing his hands on the sides of his neck. Edward looked at me with confidence just as Laurent ripped his head off his shoulders. _

"_Run" I barely heard Edward mutter as he fell to the ground. I shook off my shock, and ran. I could feel Laurent just behind me, but I knew if he really wanted to kill me, he would have. I kept running as fast as I could go. I made it into a meadow before I was pushed to the ground._

"_Tut-tut, Isabella. You should have known better than to run from a vampire" he taunted, walked around me like I was some science experiment. I stayed to the ground, scared that any sudden movement I would be finished._

"_Oh, cat got your tongue?" he squeezed my jaw, hard. I stared at his cold, lifeless red eyes as he stared me down, waiting for one of my famous witty remarks._

"_More like vampire" _

"_Ah, she speaks" he smiled, pushing me back down to the ground. _

"_I've always spoken, but you're only interested in my heart-beat" I didn't see his leg come out and kick me in my stomach, but it hurt like a real bitch. I couched and gasped for air as he smirked at my discomfort. __**Dickwad.**_

"_Not necessarily, Victoria is the one who wants your heart" as soon as he said those words, I felt another presence behind me. __**Are you fucking kidding me, Jesus? What have I done to you?**_

"_I see you kept your promise, Laurent" the red-head hissed. I looked over my shoulder, already knowing who it was. Yep, Victoria stood in all of her 'glory' with leather and stiletto high heels. I envied her for her perfectness. _

"_I always keep my promises, Victoria. You just don't have faith in me" he sneered back, taking a predatory step forward. Victoria shook her head in annoyance before taking a step forward, also._

"_James was the one with faith, I was the one with revenge" they took another step forward. If I wasn't already crapping myself, I would have rolled my eyes and played a game of cards until they finished their argument. Instead, I watched as both of them stared each other down, knowing that only one of them would survive if they decided to fight it out._

"_Right, but you do realise James is dead, right?" __**Why would you say that Laurent? She is going to amputate you!**__ She smirked, before looking over at me. In one fast movement, she was behind me, pulling me up. Laurent pulled on my arm, refusing to let go._

"_Let go of her! She's mine!" she roared, causing me to flinch away from the crazy woman. He just smirked, and took a better hold of me. Before anyone could push and shove each other, a loud growl erupted behind the tree line._

"_Oh, you're dead" I sang, smiled when I saw the fear in Victoria's eyes. Six huge wolves jumped out of the bushes and ran over to us. Laurent, being the coward he was, ran for his life. The wolves followed him, right on his path. It felt like only a second later that I heard his screams for mercy and the sound of ripping flesh. Victoria screamed out in anger just as the wolves came back. Now there were only three wolves and three humans. I recognised Sam, Jacob and the handsome one that I was flirting with down at the beach._

"_Jacob! Help me!" I screamed out to him. He barely looked at me, only focused on Victoria._

"_Take you're __**human**__ somewhere else! We don't want you here!" Sam yelled out. Jacob nodded his head in agreement. I nearly cried when Jacob finally looked at me, disgust on his face. His glare was so terrifying, it made me want to crawl in a hole and never come out._

"_Aren't you going to help me?" I yelled out, causing everyone's attention on me. Jacob's gaze never faltered on me as he spoke._

"_You're a no body, Bella. You're worse than those blood-suckers" and just like that, he and the others walked away. I had time to scream out just as Victoria's grasp around my neck tightened. I let one lone tear cascade down my face as I heard the sickening crack of my neck, before everything went black._

* * *

I woke up with a start. Cold sweat stuck to my body like a second skin, making me shiver in disgust. One thing stuck in my head as I stood up and walked around my room, enjoying the cold air dry me slightly. _Why was I such a pansy? I could have put up a fight, but no! I had to go all 'Bella Swan' on them._ Eventually, I sat back down on my bed and looked over at my clock. 3:23 a.m. I was asleep for three hours – how pathetic.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked no one, rubbing my hands over my face. My hair probably looked like a rat's ass, but I couldn't care less. I have no idea why, but my conversation with Jill kept repeating in my head. _"He can't go around saying that shit! It's like me saying, 'Renesmee isn't born yet mutt', okay? It fucking hurts"_ Why didn't Jill ask about Renesmee? I jumped off my bed, opened my door and ran down the stairs to the kitchen window. There, I had a perfect view of Jill's second floor bedroom window. Even though her drapes were shut close, I could still see a bright blue/green glow aluminate her room.

_Who or what is Jill Hansen?_

* * *

**I bet you weren't expecting that :O Okay, so who or what do you think Jill is? (Elizabeth Kimball do not say a word :P) Oh, also I've uploaded my tumblr URL to my profile if you want to check it out :D One more thing: please, please, please, please review - it will make my day 3**

**Lifelessvampire**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you go you lovely people, you :D Sorry I didn't upload last week - I had a detention and my mum took away my laptop. I may or may not have had a temper tantrum, but oh well. I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES!**

* * *

_A friend like you is awesomely awesome_

_A friend like you is random and funny_

_A friend like you is a friend that I love to death and i will never let go_

_A friend like you is a friend I can tell all my secrets to_

_A friend like you.._

_A friend like you is like the little sister I've always wanted_

_A friend that can go to tell them what's wrong_

_A friend like you is like having no dark days because you brighten them up_

_A friend like you is a friend that opens up my eyes and helps me avoid bad things_

_A friend like you is a type of friend that laughs at dumb things I say or do_

_A friend like you is a friend I am proud to call my best friend..._

_-Jenni Cortes_

* * *

Jesus. People don't tell you how hard it is to find out your best friend is a terrorist – a deadly one at that. I was looking at my once purple wall that now had papers and pictures stuck to it. On those pictures and papers held information: valuable information about Jillian Hanson. I searched the wall, hoping to god that my best friend wasn't trying to blow up this mystical world. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I looked out my window towards the forest. The wind danced in the leaves attached to the trees, occasionally ripping them off. Halloween was on its way, and already people had their decorations on their front porch and stuck to windows.

"Bella! Jill's here to see you!" Charlie yelled up to me. My eyes bugged out of my head as I rushed to take down the evidence taped to my wall. I threw it all under my bed as the door was ripped open by none other than the terrorist herself.

"Bonjour" she greeted as she jumped on my bed. I smiled at her, though it didn't reach my eyes. She stopped suddenly and looked me up and down.

"What's wrong with you? Cat gotcha tongue?" she chuckled. I eyed the butter knife on my desk – I was eating toast before. When Jill turned around to jump back on the bed, I jumped for it. Unfortunately, I landed on the chair with wheels and went flying around the room. I fell off soon after, landing with a loud _bang._ Charlie yelled from downstairs saying that if I broke his BeeGee's golden album, there would be hell to pay. Ignoring him, I fumbled off the floor only to find the knife still on the desk.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she demanded as I held the knife at her. I made a swiping gesture, missing her by a few centimetres.

"I know what you are, _terrorist_!" I yelled, lunging at her again. She barely dodged, only escaping with a graze.

"You think I'm a fucking terrorist? What the fuck?!"

"I saw the glowing in your room! I know it was Uranium" I had done a quick 'Google' search once I had seen the glowing, already knowing it wasn't good. The first link came up as an alien apocalypse thing – that I reluctantly ignored – and searched down the page until I found something more suitable: terrorism.

"Uranium my ass" she scoffed, dodging at another of my attacks. Perspiration clung to my forehead, making me realise I hadn't had a shower all day.

"Fucking explain, _traitor_!" After a few seconds of watching me, and knowing I wasn't going to pull a fast one, she sat down on my bed.

"I'm a Gemnibell" her statement was so easy going, for all I knew she could have been talking about the weather. Frowning at her blank expression, I folded my arms across my chest and glared her down.

"Explain"

"Alright. I'm a mythical creature – like fucking Eddie Glitterpants" I involuntary flinched at the use of his name. "I was born out of fallen dreams and wishes, and I hate vampires like I hate Hitler. And I guess I can change the future" she finished with a huge sigh. She said everything with little emotion, making me believe her instantly.

"That's it?! Why do you look human then? What do you even do?" I demanded, ignoring her 'changing the future comment' as I knew it was a bunch of bullshit.

"Because I just look like a human, dick-hole! And I happen to grant wishes" my eyes bugged out at the last mention of wishes.

"Yeah, that's right: I grant wishes, bitch" her mouth was open in a smirk as she nodded her head, practically screaming 'suck on that'. I edged closer to her, still a bit scared that she would hurt me but satisfied to know she wasn't a terrorist.

"So…how did you know about Renesmee?" I questioned, situating myself next to her. She looked a little bit shocked that I had caught her out on that.

"I honestly was meant to say 'what the fuck's a Renesmee', but I forgot last minute. I didn't think you'd catch me out on that" I was about to open my mouth and ask the question again, seeing as I didn't like that answer, but she beat me too it.

"Kate found me" the use of the witches name that put me in the mystical land left me wide-eyed. How had I not thought of her in so long?_ Nice one genius._ She was the witch that was using me to win a competition to rule the 'witchy world' seen as the Queen was refusing to give it up and hand it down. I honestly had no say in it, but I was kind of grateful she chose me…what if I hadn't met Jill?

"You're thinking too hard, ya know" Jill snickered, nudging me with her elbow. I faced her with a grin.

"I know – it's giving me a headache" we laughed for a bit, but once again, silence arrived. _Fuck you silence!_

"What does Kate have to do with this?"

"She found me to give you an easier time. Of course it was a major bitch trying to find me – of course you would know" oh, yes I would know. Once we were playing hide-n-seek with Jacob, and we couldn't find her _anywhere._ We ended up ditching her and getting McDonald's, which pissed her off to no end.

"Of course" I agreed.

"Anyway, she found me, tossed me the books, talked me into coming here, and teleported me to this god forsaken hell-hole" she shuddered over-dramatically, leaving me chuckling.

"So, you're like, my fairy god-mother?"

"Oh fuck no! I can't pull off that granny act" this made me go into fits of giggles, which she soon joined. We hadn't realised someone was watching us until they closed the door loudly. We both turned to face a very creeped out Jacob.

"Two girls giggling? I can't handle that shit" one thing about being in this book, was I was positive Jacob didn't even remotely have feelings for me – for which I was grateful for.

"Oh yes you can, you big goof!" Jill laughed, pulling his arm to make him fall on the bed. We all talked for a good proportion of the day, taking advantage of the gloomy Saturday weather. Eventually, after dinner and five movies, Jill and Jacob were sleeping peacefully in and on my bed. Jill was in, and Jacob was sprawled out on top. I sighed, already making a nice, warm make-shift bed on the floor. One thing about Jacob and Jill that I loved to bits, was they didn't treat me differently because I was a looney. Sure, I could understand Jill as she was sometimes worse than me, but I held a respect for Jacob too. Because it was dark, and I could barely see my hand right before my eyes, I bumped into a lot of stuff. One of which, was the bookcase.

"Fuck!" I hissed quietly as a book fell on my head. I tip-toed to where my torch was - trying oh so desperately not to knock anything over. Luck wasn't on my side today, as I went into my bedside table, cursing loudly. I waited a few seconds, expecting Jill to yell me out about waking her up from a good dream, but I was met with silence. I touched the metal tip of the torch, and grasped onto it for dear life. I flipped the switch and tip-toed back to my cocoon of blankets. I looked at the book on the ground: a dictionary. _I don't own a fucking dictionary._ A loose piece of paper fell out of the book as I lifted it up. It was addressed to '_Bella'_. Placing the book gingerly on the desk, I flipped the folded paper in my jittery hands. I knew that handwriting anywhere. Finally, after countless minutes, I opened it up.

_Dear Bella,_

_You have no idea how sorry I am – I can never forgive myself. You are my life, no, my world. You have to know that I never meant for this to happen…I was planning on proposing to you, getting married and spending the rest of our lives together – and I know: I sound like the biggest sap, but it's true. I fucked things up between us – something I know I can never be forgiven for. I will visit you soon, but I needed to leave: for your safety. _

_Maybe you'll grow up and marry Jacob Black – I know you have feelings for him. I will be happy, when you are happy. Hopefully you won't find this – making your heart break all over again. I love you, forever and always._

_E. Cullen._

I stared angrily at the letter, refusing to tear my eyes away from it. Not only did he accuse me of liking Jacob, but he practically stated that I was fragile! _What a douche!_ And he said I was 'heart-broken'. Another douche-y thing to say. I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep during my angry mind-rant until I felt a heavy body draped across me.

"Bella!" Jacob's hushed yell in my ear woke me up with a start, making our heads hit together.

"Get the fuck off me" I dead-panned, too tired to yell. I looked over to my clock, 9:30 a.m.

"Why did you wake me up so early?!" Okay, so the screaming started a tad bit early.

"Jill and I are hungry. Make us pancakes" his voice was stubborn and demanding, making me roll my still sleep-deprived eyes. Smacking him hard across the head, I sat up and enjoyed the sound of him cursing me out.

"What the fuck?! I would kill you if you weren't a girl" this went on for several minutes until I finally had the strength to get up. Jill was sitting down on the couch – most likely watching cartoons.

"Want pancakes?" I asked, being the best friend I was. She barely looked at me as she said 'yes', making me roll my eyes for the second time this morning. I sang to myself as I poured the mixture in the pan – making sure to spit in Jacobs. I wasn't worried about Charlie waking up from all the noise we made, seeing as he had to get to work early anyway – something about a robbery.

"Food's ready" I screamed up to Jacob, causing a loud _crash_ing sound to come from my room. A second later, Jacob was bolting down the stairs, nearly running over Jill in the process.

"These are delicious" he mumbled whilst chewing on three huge pancakes. I let a huge grin to spread over my face, knowing he was eating my saliva. I ate some too, making small talk with my two best friends. Soon, I was cleaning up the dishes while the other two were watching 'Blades Of Glory' – one of my favourite movies ever made.

"_I see you still look like a fifteen-year-old girl but not hot" _I chuckled when I heard Chaz Michael Michaels hiss on the TV. I remembered when I watched this with Eddie, except he wasn't paying attention. He kept playing with my hair, causing me to bite his head off for 'not enjoying the best part'. That automatically put me in a sour mood.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, sitting down on the arm chair. Jacob was too engrossed with the movie to talk, so Jill turned to meet my gaze.

"Dunno yet, maybe go down to the beach? Or go over to Jacob's" we turned our attention to Jacob, who was still staring at the screen.

"Jacob" I said, waiting for him to turn around.

He didn't.

"Jacob" Jill said, a huge grin plastered on her face. The same thing happened to her too.

"I find you sexy, Jacob" I tried, but still to no avail.

"Bikini's. Sluts. Whores. Transvestites" Jill snickered, but still didn't get anything out of him.

"Ice-cream" I suggested with a shrug. As soon as I said 'ice' Jacob's head swivelled around to meet my eyes. He raised one eyebrow, making me swim in jealousy. It seemed like everyone could raise one eyebrow except for me.

"Yeah?"

"Beach or your place?" I asked, looking him up and down. He was wearing dark jeans, a black and white baseball tee, and tennis shoes. If you took away the fact that he was like the brother I never wanted, he was actually pretty hot.

"Beach"

"Your place it is" Jill and I were out the door and in Jacob's shitty excuse for a car within seconds. I was still wearing jeans and a '2012 Is The End Of The World' shirt from yesterday, so I didn't bother changing. We watched as Jacob took his sweet time getting to the car, occasionally finding interest in a rock.

"Hurry the fuck up Jacob Jenifer Black" Jill screamed from the passenger side. Of course Jill knew his middle name, but chose to change it to 'Jenifer' for sexist reasons.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he muttered. Eventually he made it into his car, grumbling about 'having new friends'. I waited for the car to make its sickening _groan_ing sounds, before we pulled out. I watched as we passed green scenery and road mile signs. Soon, we were crossing the border to 'La Push'. A few minutes later, we were pulling up at the Black residence.

"Billy! I'm home!" Jill called out. Ever since the first time Jill met Billy, she's acted like a second wife to him. Of course she was only kidding, but I sometimes feared for her mental health.

"Jillian, how are you, honey?" Billy wheeled himself to the veranda of the house, making it easier for Jill to hug his crippled form. Jacob's house wasn't like the shit-hole Stephanie described: it was actually quite decent. The only bad thing about it was the paint chipping off. Everything else was picture perfect. And, just like every other house, there were Halloween ornaments hanging from the roof.

"How are you, Isabella?" Billy asked as I walked closer with Jacob. He had a fond smile on his face as he watched me walk with Jacob.

"I'm fantabulous, Billy. What about you? Picked up any lucky ladies recently?" I laughed, causing him to blush beetroot red.

"No, not yet" he wheeled himself back inside as Jill was right on his trail, asking him every question she could come up with. It had started raining a little bit just as we walked inside, enjoying the warmth that spread throughout the room.

"Sorry I haven't been home lately, dad: Bella and Jill kidnapped me" Jacob apologised. Jill and I sent glares at the youngest Black in the room, enjoying the fact that he shrunk back a little bit. Jacob and I sat down in the lounge room as Jill helped Billy make a few refreshments and treats. We could hear her talking from three rooms away.

"So, I've got Star Wars, Spider-man, Finding Nemo, Happy Feet, Step Up and Toy Story" Jacob announced, kneeling in front of his plasma TV. I stared his choice of movies laid out of the copper coloured coffee table.

"What's with all the children's movies? Do you have a secret fascination of becoming a cartoon?"

"You saw right through me, Bells. Toy Story it is" he placed the DVD in the player, pressing play in the process. A few minutes into the movie, Jill and Billy walked in with lemonade and freshly baked cookies.

"I need to take a piss" Jill stated half-way through the movie. She stood up from her seat next to me, and practically ran out of the room. Billy stared ahead like he hadn't heard a thing Jill had said. Literally a second later, there was a loud knock at the door. I jumped up and ran to the door, surprised to find Sam and that hot guy down the beach.

"Where's Jacob?" he asked. I frowned and opened my mouth, like I was deeply offended.

"Hello to you too, Mr 'I'm-to-good-to-talk-to-you'" I snidely remarked.

"Sorry. Is Jacob here?"

"Jacob senior or junior?" I could tell I was pissing him off with the way his body was shaking.

"Junior" he growled out. I smirked and leant against the doorframe.

"I hot-stuff" I greeted the beach guy with a wink. He grinned, but that quickly disappeared when Sam glared at him.

"Haven't seen you in a _long _time" I said, wiggling my eyebrows. I may not have the capability to raise one, but I could do a lot with both of them.

"Get me Jacob _now" _I shrugged off Sam's demand and called over Jacob. As soon as his eyes landed on the two men at the door, his expression changed from 'happy-go-lucky' to 'I-will-rip-someone's-throat'. Geez, and he says girls PMS.

"What do you want?" his tone was clipped and short. I smiled at him before turning my gaze back to Sam. He met my eyes, practically screaming 'piss off'.

"You can say it in front of me, Sammy boy" I smiled sweetly at him, earning another growl to overtake him body.

"Leave" he demanded me. Jacob stood protectively in front of me, glaring Sam down in the process. I didn't want Jacob getting killed because of me, so I decided to leave – but not without a grand exit. Placing my thumb and index finger over my nose, I scrunched my face up and moved so the two men could see me at the door.

"It smells like wet dog here" I turned and walked back to where Billy was, trying desperately not to laugh. I cracked when Sam's powerful growls chased me down the hall. _Oh god, I do have my fun…_

* * *

**Okay, so I'm coming up with ideas of the 'Seasonal Chapter' for this story, and yes, it will be a Halloween theme :) Remember to COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT!**

**Lifelessvampire**


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY! I've been super busy trying not to get my phone taken off me this week - but to no avail :-( Oh well! Here is a new chapter, and by the way, I will be doing a 10,000 word chapter when 'This Is Gonna Be Great' gets 100 reviews :-D YAY! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_Outside my bedroom door, _

_I heard the scratching of its claws _

_wanting to get into my sanctuary. _

_Its growl was low and chilling _

_that my neck hairs stood on end _

_as it returned to scratching once more. _

_I lay there in my bed too fearful to move _

_wondering what hellish creature wanted to get in. _

_I watched the handle turn; _

_my heartbeat echoed in my ears, _

_fright stole my voice _

_as I lay there in my fears. _

_A slice of light cut the room into two. _

_I sank beneath the covers hoping not to be seen, _

_then a voice spirited around me _

_as someone pulled the sheet from my bed. _

_She stood there in ghostly white _

_and my wife screamed at me. _

"_Get up you big sissy it's only Halloween."_

_-David Harris_

* * *

"That'll be $36.95" Jill said in an overly bored tone. She had now landed a job at 'Snips and Snaps' – thanks to me. I tried my best to smirk, but it was considerably hard since I had a handful of pretzels in my mouth. I snorted loudly when the customer finally left.

"Great patience, love" I pulled off a British accent fluently. I rubbed my hands up and down my jeans to take away the excess salt from my fingertips.

"Excited for tonight?" Jill asked whilst stacking a few boxes on the shelves. Her blonde hair was tied in a loose bun and her tattoos were on display for everyone to see – she still looked amazing.

"Oh yes, it should be fun prancing around in a piece of cloth" I laughed, helping her lift up an overly heavy one. We both swiped the line of perspiration forming on our foreheads before grabbing our bags.

"We're off, Kelly!" we yelled together, catching the attention of a few customers in the small, enclosed space. She barely looked at us as she wished us a 'Happy Halloween'. We were in my car within seconds, turning up the volume at full blast.

"What are you going as again?!" Jill screamed at me over the thumping music. Even then I could barely hear her.

"Seductive Mafia Leader! It looks fucking amazing!" I screamed back, taking a sharp turn around a round-about. We made it to our street in record time, looking at distaste at all the houses with Halloween decorations hanging in trees and on the verandas. I nearly laughed at Jill's overly orange house if she wasn't glaring at me.

"Don't you dare" her whole voice was full of venom, making me crack a grin. She jumped out of the car before she could hear my raging laughter.

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled to my invisible father. I could smell the faint burnt lasagne scent throughout the house, making me instantly roll my eyes.

"Hey Bells, are you trick-or-treating this year?" he walked out to great me from the kitchen. Burn stains and marks were noticeable on both his clothes and hair.

"When you say 'trick-or-treating', do you really mean getting pissed off my face?" I questioned, setting down my costume I had bought in my lunch break.

"Take this" he held out a can of pepper spray to me – much like the one I was supposed to use on James. I took the cool metal in my palm, tossing it around.

"So I won't get raped?" I asked. He answered me with a nod before he walked off.

"I need to go into work tonight, so Jake and Jill can stay over if they want" Charlie was now open with the fact that Jill and Jake would sleep over anyway, so he didn't ban it in any sort of way – something I was grateful for.

"Let me guess: you need to save this tiny town from evil?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, didn't you hear? I'm the new hero in town" _Old man, if you wanted to protect our town, you would have staked the Cullen's a long time ago._ He left with a quick 'goodbye', uniform in hand. I smirked at his eagerness, before rushing to get up stairs. I only had an hour to look fuckable, and I wasn't going to let a second go to waste.

* * *

"Damn, Africa! You clean up good" Jill awed at my appearance in the mirror. I had the whole combat thing thought out: black heels, camouflage ¾ leggings and bra halter top, a hat and my hair was done up pretty well. Red lipstick made the whole outfit stand out even more.

"And who are you supposed to be? Carmen Electra?" I asked, looking up and down at the barely there cloth draping over her body.

"I'm a porn star, duh" she rolled her eyes at my 'stupidness' before sitting on my bed. She was wearing silver very short shorts, silver bra, black mini-jacket that barely covered her ribs, high heels and her hair was curled to extremes. Just as she started flicking through my magazines, a loud _banging_ sound echoed around the sound. _Here comes Jacob._

"Hey – oh my Jesus" Jill and I both looked at each other at Jacob's reaction. Grins spread across our faces as he noticed a bulge in his 'Air Force Pilot' uniform. His brown skin matched everything perfectly, as well as the police sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Nice to see you, too" Jill joked, standing up and twirling around. "You like?" she question not a second later. He looked awkward before nodding, the bulge still very noticeable. He blushed before running into the bathroom.

* * *

"Trick or treat!" Jill, Jake and I yelled at the same time. The old woman looked distastefully at Jill and I, but gave Jake a warm smile. It was the same reactions we had got from the other senior citizens at 'Forks Retirement Retreat'. _Fuck me, even the name sounds like Freddy Kruger's rape dungeon._

"Have a good night" she sighed before slamming the door shut. Jill and I scowled at the cream door before stomping off.

"The old hag gave me toothpaste. _Toothpaste!_" Jill's shrill voice could be heard from Seattle, making Jake and I laugh. We finally drove away from the place that smelled of cleaning chemicals and dead cats. As soon as we drove past the 'Welcome To La Push' sign, we were welcomed with the thumping of music and booming laughter from party-goers.

"This is my Disneyland" I sighed, enjoying the crowds of people dancing by bonfires. We stopped off by the beach, which was where the actual party was. There were around 300 people on the one beach – some were splashing around in the water while the rest were getting pissed off their faces. I laughed as a huge Quileute boy lifted and threw a blonde bimbo in a witches costume in the ocean. She came up a few seconds later, spluttering curses at the boy. Jake got out the beer and vodka from the back seat while Jill and I ran down to the beach - sometimes jumping over people who were passed out.

"The party's here!" Jake yelled from the top of the sand hill. He was met with a bunch of yells and screams of excitement.

"I'm gonna go find me a nice Quileute boy" Jill yelled to me over the loud music. I nodded, showing her I understood, before I stood over where Jake was.

"-ame to the party" I just caught the end of some boys conversation. He was the same hot guy from the beach.

"Hey hot guy!" I exclaimed, dancing to the music as I did so. He smiled and passed me a tropical drink. I took a sip and immediately was hit with the stench of vodka.

"The name's Paul" he held out his hand, which I shook cautiously.

"The name's Bellsy" I replied back, already experiencing some of the alcohol. _This isn't vodka – I wouldn't be out 'til another three hours otherwise._

"Enjoying the party?" he asked, looking around at the crowd as if he was expecting to find someone. I nodded, and took another sip of the mysterious drink.

"What's in this?" I questioned, looking at the yellow and orange swirls of the drink now mixed together.

"Vodka, tequila, rum…mostly" I stumbled a bit, but was thankful Jake caught me just in time.

"Are you crazy?! Are you trying to kill her?!" he snarled, setting me up right. I slapped his hands away, but found him and a lot of other things were starting to blur together.

"I'm just showing her a fun time! There's no harm in that" someone handed me a bottle of chilled liquid. I took a sip, making the blurs come to a stop. _Water, my good friend._

"Don't pull that shit again, you hear?" Jake hissed, putting a brotherly arm around my waist. I put most of my weight on him, already knowing he wouldn't mind.

"Have you found your imprint yet?" Paul questioned a few minutes later, expecting me to be too pissed to hear. _Pfft, douche. _

"Nah, have you?"

"Nah, but I'm living the single life" he took another sip of his beer before crushing it in his hand. I snorted before voicing my thoughts.

"Your imprint is Rachael Black, _duh_" my voice was low and husky, much like Jacob's.

"I saw her the other night, dumbass. Trust me, she's not my imprint" he chuckled, expecting that whole thing to come from Jake. _Ha! Please. Wait, who the fuck is his imprint then?!_

"I'm good now, thanks" I lifted myself from Jake, surprised to find my vision and mind was cleared from any alcohol. It was difficult to walk in heels around the beach, so like any normal person, I took them off and handed them to Jacob.

"Stay" I commanded, much like an owner to a dog. I smirked when I saw Paul's head swivel to me. I danced my way through the crowd, picking gup random's drinks along the way.

"Bella!" I heard a very annoying yet familiar voice call out to me. I cringed as I saw Mike Newton push through the people by the bonfire.

"Puppy" I greeted, taking a gulp of a Cruiser. He had perspiration clung to his forehead and was dressed up as Batman. _Well done Puppy, you really do stand out. Dumbass._

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, hopeful. I pulled an ugly face, before shaking my head.

"I just can't. Since Edward, it's just been so hard – I can't live without him" I bit my bottom lip to stop myself from laughing. He put a 'comforting' hand on my shoulder before whispering in my ear.

"I can take your mind off him" To rest his case, he took out a condom from his Speedo pocket. I stared wide-eyed as he winked at me.

"I'll give you five seconds to run, before I beat you to a pulp" I warned, already cracking my knuckles.

"Come on – you and I both look sexy tonight. We were made for each other" he leant in, so much so that I could smell the tacky scent of champagne on his breath._ Pussy._ I pulled my fist up, and enjoyed the nice _crack_ sound his nose made when I hit my target. He went down to the ground within seconds, clutching his nose in desperation. I kicked him one last time close to his nether-regions, making my point even more so clearer. I walked off without a second glance.

"What happened to you?" Jill asked, red mouthed and glassy-eyed. I rolled my eyes at the hickey forming on her neck.

"Puppy happened to me" I huffed, sitting on one of the tree trunks away from the beach. I still had a clear view of everything and everyone, but they were just specks in the distance. By now it was close to midnight, meaning Charlie would be back in a few hours.

"Let me guess, he tried to rape you?" she snickered, sitting on the ground next to me. Her feet looked as bad as mine: bruised and red.

"Tried, and failed terribly" I chuckled, staring down at her. _How could someone who had made out with more than four guys still look drop dead gorgeous?_

"You know, I'm really glad I met you" Jill spoke up, interrupting my thoughts. Her eyes were as bright at the sky during summer, overlooking the waves crashing on the shoreline.

"I'm glad I met you, too" I mumbled, confused as to where this subject was going.

"Can you promise me something?" she asked, her eyes were now looking at the fire, making her eyes flicker red and orange.

"Depends what it is"

"Will we be friends forever?" her eyes were now on me. _Would we be friends forever? I mean, eventually I would go back to my normal life with Rhi and Riley, but would I every really forget Jill?_

"Yeah, we'll be _best_ friends forever" my answer was almost instant, making a huge grin appear of Jill's face.

"Good, cause you're a weirdo I have to look out for" she turned her attention to a silhouette coming towards us. A second one joined it a few seconds later.

"Jill, this is my friend Paul" Jacob introduced, taking a seat on the other side of me. I smiled at him as he did the same to me. All was quiet for a few minutes, making me look at my best friend and the wolf-boy in front of me. Paul's eyes were glazed over and looking at Jill like she was the only girl in the world. Jill just looked confused and kept looking around, like that would somehow give her the answer.

"You're so perfect" he whispered, taking a step closer to my best friend. I stood up cautiously, taking in his every movement. I didn't know if he was a threat, or just a creep. All of a sudden, an ear shattering howl ripped through the air. I watched as Paul grinned so wide, shaking violently. He ran into the trees before we heard the sounds of clothes ripping.

"What the fuck?" Jake whispered, standing next to Jill and I. We all looked at each other with curious and freaked out expressions on our faces.

* * *

"Well, that was an…interesting night" Jill started in the car. Jake and I looked at her incredulously before looking at each other.

"Interesting doesn't cover it" I laughed. By now it was close to three in the morning – meaning the sun would be coming up in a few hours. Jake knew exactly where he was going, so I didn't bother trying to look at the pitch black road – I would most likely freak everyone out and end up crashing the car.

"The Paul guy was a _freak_" Jill's voice went up a few octaves when she sand 'freak', making Jake and I smile. I played with the pepper spray in my hands, thinking over how I could have used it on Puppy. I smiled at a few of the ideas that came to mind.

"Where are we?" Jill broke the silence, making me look up. We were right next to the biggest cliff in La Push, which so happens to lead to the ocean. I looked at Jake with a grin on my face.

"This is where you abduct girls, right?"

"Oh, you found out my secret" he put a hand to his forehead and feigned innocence. I snickered and helped him take a few Jim Beam's from the cooler.

"This is the life" Jill sighed, dangling her feet over the edge of the cliff like she didn't have a care in the world. I grinned and took another sip of the cool liquid. It tasted tangy and delicious – my favourite.

"You guys are my best friends, you know" Jake spoke up. Jill and I both looked at him, silently asking him to go on.

"If you didn't know already, I didn't have a lot of friends until you guys came around…I just wanted to say thanks" he turned his head away from us, trying to hide his blush. Jill and I stood up and hugged him from behind.

"This better not be a crush creeping up, Jakey-poo" I sang, rocking him back and forth.

"You know what, I take all of that back!" he whined, flinching away from our touch.

"You can't take it back – we already heard you" we sang together. He groaned before falling to the ground in defeat. I jogged over to his car, turned on the radio full blast and ran back. I held out my hands to Jacob, hoisting him up once his warm palms met mine.

"Dance with me" I purred, twirling him around.

"Aren't I supposed to be the man in this?" he questioned, dipping his head close to the ground. I snorted before pulling him back up. We danced for a few hours, taking turns between the three of us. Eventually, Jill passed out so it was only Jake and I on the long fallen tree near the edge of the cliff. It was a few seconds til the sunset was due to rise. We could see the stirring figures on the beach down below, waiting for the arrival of a new day.

"You deserve so much better than that Cullen guy" Jacob spoke up after a few minutes of silence. You could hear the waves crashing on the ocean floor a few metres down. I turned my head to his black form, trying hard to find the outlines of his expression.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, thinking the whole topic was a bad idea.

"When he comes back – and he will – I don't want you to get hurt again" _Well if you count giving birth to a vampire hybrid mutant baby as 'hurt' then I will have to break that promise, Jakey-boy._

"Trust me – I won't be the one getting hurt, Jake" just as I spoke, little flecks of orange and red swirls collided with his skin. I watched as the sun brightened up the new day like a comforting blanket. The cheers and roars of the crowd below would have given me serious hearing problems if it weren't for the fact that I was metres and metres away. It was then that I decided that was where I wanted to be. I couldn't leave Jill and Jake – ever. Just as I was about to close my eyes, a very disturbing thought entered my mind. _Did Paul imprint on my best friend?!_

* * *

**There you have it :) I will try my hardest to update ASAP. What did you think of the chapter? Do you think Jill and Paul will work out? O.o REVIEW. COMMENT. REVIEW.**

**Lifelessvampire**


	8. Chapter 8

**Please! Don't kill me! I know, I know: I've been gone for AGES. But I've been having a writers block, so hopefully you'll find it in your sweet souls to forgive me? I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_Troublemaker!_

_What are you doing here,_

_In my life?_

_Disturbing my tranquility_

_Imposing on my loneliness_

_Wanting to free my happiness_

_Troublemaker!_

_Don't come for me_

_Let me be_

_My heart is safe_

_I will not cede_

_You will not awaken my desire to love_

_Troublemaker!_

_Why insist?_

_You have no mercy_

_You want to free my heart_

_To make me love you just because_

_-Anna Pacheco_

* * *

The usual fugly colours of the office walls had me coming out of my adrenaline rush. I watched as student after student walked past the office doors, either completely soaking with paint or having fire stains on their clothes and hair. I laughed as Jessica Stanley walked past: drenched in paint and her eyebrows were completely gone. I turned back to the office lady, whatever her name was, she was one scary bitch when she wanted to be.

"I hope you know you're going to get expelled" she hissed, leaning forward slightly. Her baby-poo blouse was enough to make me snicker.

"We'll see, Berty" I responded, picking up a _Dolly _magazine in my grasp. I flicked through a few pages, noticing the way the woman would flinch every time I would 'accidently' rip a page.

"That's not your work book, young lady! People care about these magazines" I hadn't realised she had gotten out of her seat until she yanked the magazine out of my hands.

"I was reading that" I stated, sounding a little bit confused. I looked into her beady eyes, noticed the way a vain popped out every now and then. _Eww!_ I looked away when the office door opened, sending huge waves of wind to mess with my hair.

"Close the door, Charlie!" I demanded, cowering away from a few twigs getting thrown my way. He muttered a quick apology before closing the door and sitting down next to me.

"What were you thinking?!" he asked beyond angrily. I barley looked at him as I answered.

"Nothing much, really. I just kinda decided to do it, ya know?"

"You could get expelled, Bella! That's critical for your education" I made a 'pfft' sound with my mouth. _As if I cared about my education. Eddie will have to change me sooner or later._ Instead of voicing my thoughts, I bit my lip.

"You're right, dad. It was completely irresponsible of me to do that" he looked stunned for a few seconds, making me burst out laughing. "I'm just fucking with you, old man"

"Thank god!" he sighed, making me laugh some more. He joined with the chuckles a few seconds later, meaning that I was off the hook. The office lady stared at Charlie and I as if we were aliens – well, I could pass as one. Eventually, Jill walked out of the principal's office with Mr Greene hot on her heels. She looked paler than usual, making me instantly shudder: she _never _got scared.

"Isabella, I'd like to have a word with you…alone" he added the last part just as Charlie stood up. I sent him a grin before skipping off after the principal. Once seated in the very uncomfortable chair, Mr Greene began.

"I hope you know you could get expelled with that _stunt _you pulled" he hissed, tapping a black pen against the tacky hard-wood desk. I stared at the pen in annoyance. _Shut up pen!_

"Do you have anything to say, Ms Swan?" he went on, increasing his tapping.

"Yes" I responded, leaning back in the chair, cracking my back in the process. He raised an eyebrow before leaning forward.

"Go on"

"First off, stop with the _fucking_ pen" he looked startled for a second before I went on. "And second, it wasn't my fault"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that is so" I smirked as he started going red. He eventually calmed down enough that he responded.

"Please, explain" he urged, now playing with his tie. It was a murky green colour with ducks on them. Oh how I felt sorry for those ducks.

"Can I have a Mentos first?" I asked, reaching towards his crystalline bowl with colourful sweets and candy's in it. Just as I was about to reach it, he slapped my hand away.

"Ow!" I sneered, rubbing my now red hand. "That is child assault – I can charge you"

"Try your hardest. Now, please continue"

"You're being mean, so I don't think I will" I smirked, twirling my hair around my finger in the process. I didn't see his fists connecting with the desk before it made me jump. I swivelled my head in his direction, satisfied to see a vein in his neck pop out.

"I can get you expelled" he yelled, banging his fists on the desk again.

"Threats will get you nowhere in life, Mr Greene" I tsked, earning his eye to twitch. "Fine! I'll tell you" he looked expectantly at me. With a deep sigh, I started. "It all started 24 hours ago…"

* * *

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jill moaned, taking another bite of the grilled cheese sandwich I had placed in front of her mere moments ago. I rolled my eyes as she took another daring bite.

"Charlotte – you are the _bomb _at making those!" ever since the whole 'my best friend is a witchy creature' fiasco, she had refused to call me: Bella, Isabella, Swan girl, Belsy, and my personal favourite, mutant baby carrier.

"Oh, I know" I rolled my eyes before taking the plate to the sink. I placed it roughly in the sink, noticing how it cracked slightly around the edges. _Fuck._

"So what are we doing today, oh mistress of mine?" Jill asked, pulling off a British accent not so fluently.

"Well, dearest, I was thinking we could watch some ridiculous horror movies, proving nothing by the end of it" I declared, ruffling Jill's combed back hair when I walked past her. She tried swatting my hand away, leading her to fall off her chair.

"So you mean 'wasting our lives watching shitty movies that didn't even make it in the cinemas'?"

"Pretty much"

"Then let's do it!" she yelled, getting off the floor and racing into the lounge room. Charlie was at work until 6; it was the afternoon now. I pushed in a movie called 'Paintball', ignoring Jill's protests as soon as the ads came on for other movies.

"This looks shit as" she commented half way through the movie. I laughed, coming back in the room with two oversized bowls full of popcorn. Jake couldn't come around til 2, since he had to go to the doctors with Billy for a routine check-up.

"God, I miss Billy" Jill sighed, as if reading my thoughts. "He's just so sick and it makes my heart break…do you think Jake will let me marry him?" I nearly spat out the Coca Cola in my mouth.

"I don't think that's a good idea Jill. Besides, I've got a guy lined up for you"

"Who?!" she screamed, shaking my shoulders and making the mouthful of popcorn in my hands connect with the floor.

"That Paul guy, from the party…" ever since that Halloween night, Jill had not stopped talking about how weird and freaky he was. Of course she knew he was a werewolf, but she didn't know that tiny detail about him being her 'soulmate'.

"Don't make me barf: I would rather go out with Jake, and that's saying something" as if to prove her point, she started spitting popcorn at me. I yelp and got off the couch, scratching and waving the chewed up popcorn out of my shirt and hair.

"You're disgusting" I groaned. She just smiled before turning back to the television.

"Turn back! Turn back! What the _fuck _are you doing?! Why aren't you listening to me?" a few intense minutes later, Jill was actually screaming at the movie. All of the main characters friends had died from bullets from the opposing teams 'guns'. And now, Jill was screaming at the girl as she walked into a dark room where she couldn't see anything. _Pathetic bitch._

"Calm down, Jill. This _is _a movie" I reminded, nearly giggling at the sight of her staring wide-eyed at the screen. Sure enough, we watched the rest of the movie in almost silence. Of course Jill made the occasional sexual comment here and there, but that was expected from her.

"We should do that, ya know" she stated as soon as the TV went black. I stared at her as her bluey green eyes met mine.

"What? Kill everyone in a game of paintball?" I asked, gathering all of our rubbish into my tiny arms. I could practically tell she was rolling her eyes at me.

"No you silly goose! We should play a game with everyone – you know, making them think that they're going to die"

"That's a very tempting offer, Jillian. But I'm going to have to pass" _What the fuck was wrong with that child?_ I walked into the kitchen and disposed of the rubbish in my arms. I turned around, not expecting a see Jill right behind me. I yelped before taking a step back.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, placing my hand over my erratic heartbeat.

"You know, you're reminding me every day of the _real _Bella Swan" she stated, checking her nails like she couldn't give a care in the world. I slammed the two bowls down on the wooden table.

"Say again?"

"You're getting prissy and annoying: it's fucking pissing me off! Who gives a flying fuck if Eddie Shitface ever comes back? I definately won't" I stared wide-eyed as she picked up a vase from the table, half expecting her to throw it at my head.

"I am like this vase: if you push me too much, I will fall of the theoretical table" just to prove her point, she let go of the blue and red vase. I watched it shatter into a million pieces against the hardwood floor, and it was then that I realised she was right. _What the fuck was wrong with me?!_

"I'm in"

"Then let's go to Walmart!"

* * *

"What do we need?" Jill asked, looking over the deodorant section of the isle. I put five of the most flammable sprays in our cart.

"A lighter, paintball guns, paint balls, a few pranks, and stuff that will scare the living shit out of people" I replied, putting a few lighters next to the sprays. We walked through almost every isle until we found the gun section.

"I'm sorry ladies, but this is a restricted area zone. Only 18+ people are allowed here" an overly happy sales assistant stopped Jill and I. He had a moustache that barely covered his upper lip, and one of those red flamboyant vests on. His name tag said 'Bruce'.

"Listen here, _Bruce_" Jill started, swinging the cart over to me. "I am a very important person here in this small town. I can either make you, or break you" he visibly gulped as Jill's eyes screamed 'run'.

"Right this way, Ma'am" he stuttered, wobbling over behind the clear glass desk. There were a range of handguns and hunting guns on display for everyone to see.

"What were you looking for, particularly?" Bruce asked warily, scared if Jill was going to rip his head off. Honestly, I couldn't blame him.

"A paintball gun – but not just a normal one that is recognisable: we want ones that look like handguns"

"If you look behind me, there are a range of paintball guns on display" his voice wavered again as Jill stared him down.

"You have offended me, Bruce. Get out of my sight!" she demanded. I nearly laughed as Bruce practically ran away.

"You are such a bitch, Jill" I laughed, watching a small grin take over her face. She shrugged her shoulders, as if the whole ordeal wasn't such a big idea. We looked for a few more minutes until one really stood out.

"It doesn't look prissy" Jill stated.

"Or girly" I added.

"And, it's black"

"And looks fucking amazing!" we looked at each other before both yelling out, "Bruce!"

* * *

"God, how much do ya think we spent?" Jill asked, stuffing the last of the bags in Chevy's trunk. I helped lift a really heavy box full of canisters and smoke bombs. Yes, we were going all out.

"Around two hundred, minimum" I laughed, closing the driver's door. I waited until Jill buckled herself in before starting the engine. We listened to a few songs on the radio until we pulled up to our street. Charlie still wasn't home, but there was a note tape to the door.

_Dear Isabella and Jillian,_

_You DICKS! I have been waiting for almost an hour, thanks to your sorry arses. I have had it with you too, so I've decided to run away. So, here is my final goodbye: Bella, you're like my sister from another mister and you can be really nice. But you're a dumb-fuck. And Jill, you're just a bitch. See ya haters,_

_Jake_

I nearly laughed at the fact that Jake would go to extremes and say he was running away. _Pa-lease_. He couldn't do it even if his life depended on it: Billy needed him too much. He and I both knew that. With one look from Jill, we hoped in the car and headed for Jake's. Along the way, we thought about ways to prank our entire school. It wasn't going to be easy, which was why we needed to kiss Jacob's arse to help us, even though he wouldn't agree at first.

"Jacob! Jake! Jakey-poo!" we screamed as soon as we stopped in front of his house. We could hear his snores stop abruptly before he opened up his window. He was shirtless with blue stripe boxers. And God, was it a sight.

"What the fuck?!" he whisper yelled down to us. The light out the front of his porch was on, so he could see us clearly.

"We're sorry" I whined, walking closer to his second story bedroom. I wasn't going to even attempt to try it, but if he continued to be stubborn then I would most likely throw a rock through his window. His fault, not mine.

"You should've thought about that before ditching me!"

"Stop being such a drama queen and let us in" Jill's voice rang out in the open area. He let out a long sigh before disappearing. I should've known he wouldn't say no to her: no one everyone does, well, except me. Soon enough, Jacob was opening the small entrance door.

"Be quiet: dads sleeping" he whispered, closing the door behind us. The house seemed colder than usual. I wasn't sure if it was the fact that it was freezing outside, or that Billy wasn't awake to greet us with such love and care.

"He's always fucking sleeping" Jill muttered, slumping down on the couch. It was obvious she wanted to see Billy as much as I did, if not more.

"It was a rough check-up" he went on, sitting next to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I placed my hand in his, making sure he knew I was there no matter how bitchy I was accused of being.

"His diabetes has doubled. It's not looking so good" tears were now brimming his eyes. How could sweet, caring, lovely Billy Black be getting sick? He was always so nice and caring towards Jill and I, even when people hated our guts, he was always there. He never stopped Jake from seeing us, because he wanted his only son to have a life. He always told me that he was so grateful Jill and I 'adopted' him into our circle.

"How long does he have?" Jill piped up, refusing to let her tears fall. She wiped furiously at her brows if one did slide down her chin.

"A year, maybe two. The doctor isn't sure exactly"

"Fuck you karma" Jill sniffed, pulling him into the biggest hug I had ever seen. She wasn't one to express her feelings very well, so this was a shock to Jake and I.

"It's okay, Jill" Jacob soothed her, rubbing circles on her back. She was soon sobbing into Jacob's bare chest, while I was still standing up like the coward I was.

"Get in here, Bells" Jake pulled me to his chest, making me bump my head on one of his pecks. I refused to say anything to ruin the moment: Jill needed this.

"Do you guys want to stay over?"

"Yeah" Jill sat up and wiped at her red and flustered face. She gave Jake one last side hug before walking up the stairs. I turned towards Jake who was looking at me.

"Are you okay?"

"A little bit peachy, but nothing I can't handle" he responded, pulling his huge bicep around my shoulders. We walked up the steps, hand in hand, until we reached his door. Jill was already snuggled in one of Jake's shirts and was spread all over his bed. A ghost of a smile spread over our faces as we heard her soft snores. Every once in a while a single tear would run down her cheek.

"Do you think she'll cope?" Jake asked me, handing me a shirt too.

"I hope so, but it may take a while" I muttered, stripping out of my white t-shirt. Jake didn't bother turning around, as we had practically seen each other naked before.

"So, we might need your help" I said, sitting down on the little couch in his room. He started making a bed made entirely out of blankets on the floor.

"With?"

"A plan to hijack the school" this got his attention, as his head swivelled to meet mine.

"Explain"

"Alright, so we were watching a movie about these people killing each other in a game of paintball. So, we decided to scare the hell out of people at our school, but pretending we are going to kill them" he was now lying in his awesome looking bed. His brown eyes searched mine for any trace of a lie.

"So you want me to help?" his deep voice made me smile and nod my head. All was silent for a few minutes, until he sighed and nodded.

"When will this all take place?"

"Tomorrow, at school"

"Then we've got _a lot_ of planning to do" and all night, we planned diversions and plans to attack the enemy: school. We made a list of people on our 'hit list', with Jessica Stanley on the top. We didn't stop until it was past midnight. I had already called Charlie about Jill and I sleeping over at Jake's, which he didn't seem to mind.

"Goodnight, Isabella" Jake sighed.

"Goodnight, Jacob" One thought rang through my head all night: _bring it on, motherfuckers._

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Aww :'( I nearly cried when I was writing. Hopefully your kind and awesome reviews can save him? Just a thought, and hell, maybe it will work. I hope you loved this story, and I should be uploading next week :)**

**Lifelessvampire**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aren't you lovely people proud? I didn't get my phone taken off me this week! :D So, there's this friend of mine that had recently added a book to FanFiction, and I would absolutely love you all if you could check it out. Her name is Elizabeth Kimball (you can find her on my favourite authors list) and her story is AMAZING! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_School is like a prison_

_We can't leave, _

_School is like an island _

_We are all trapped, _

_School is like a pie_

_It is good at first until you reach the crust, _

_School is like a toilet_

_It is full of germs, _

_School is like a salad _

_You have to put something on it to make it better, _

_School is like a stupid cat_

_It never dies._

_-Jacob Gifford_

* * *

"Where are you going with this story, Miss Swan?" Mr Greene groaned for what had to be the hundredth time in five minutes. I stared blankly at him. _He asked to hear it from the start…dumbass. _Taking a deep and un-needed breath, I replied to his rude interruption.

"For the last time, Mr Greene: if you want to know why I nearly burnt down your school, you better shut up and listen to what I have to say…"

* * *

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ!" Jill screamed, kicking Chevy's left wheel. I would have yelled at Jill for hurting my poor baby if all I wanted to do was rip the car to pieces.

"Come on, baby – work for me" I begged, turning the key yet again. I could feel the cars struggles as it finally gave out, ending with a huge bang. I climbed out a few seconds later, already dreading to tell Jill the news.

"We'll have to walk" I took out the Walmart bags from yesterday, thankful that I hadn't taken them inside before coming over to Jacob's. With one last sigh, I started walking up the dirt road towards school. Usually I wouldn't have been to giddy and happy to come to school, but today was special: today Jill and I were planning on 'assassinating' the school.

"I am not walking" Jill yelled to me, still having a hissy fit by my car. By now I had reached the stone road that cars took from La Push Beach towards Forks.

"Fine, miss out on a whole day of fun!" I screamed back. I could hear her feet sprinting across the cobble road behind me. I inwardly smiled at how easy it was for her to follow instructions. I felt her rip away two of the five bags I was carrying in my hands before reluctantly walking alongside me.

"Your car is a shit-fest, man" she mumbled. I snorted, but didn't say anything back. We walked in silence for a while, which was pretty rare considering Jill liked to enlighten the whole world about her day 24/7.

"What's on your mind, honey-bee?" I asked, side stepping a huge rock in the path. I just missed tripping over my beautiful new high heels. _Don't blame me – heels give me confidence!_

"Nothing, sugar-muffin"

"You can't lie to me" I held a very heavy Russian accent, as I had been watching 'Silk' a few days ago and, well, Russian accents were cool.

"What if you die tomorrow?" she asked. I turned my head to the side so I could see her perfectly. She had a depressing expression on her face – something that looked so foreign on her sweet, angelic face.

"That's a very reassuring thought, Jillian" I joked, bumping my shoulder against hers. Instead of hitting me, like I thought she would do, she just kept talking. "What about Billy? I only have two years with him, Charlotte! He's like my dad" I knew she was breaking on the inside, I mean, who wouldn't? The only time you've ever felt remotely close to someone, and then this weighs on their shoulders. That was like Charlie dying on me: I knew he wasn't my real dad, but that thought still crushed me.

"I know this isn't easy for you, Jill, but I'm here for you" I tried my best to wrap my arm around her shoulders, but it was considerably hard since I was carrying three heavy-ass bags. I ended up resting my arm on her shoulder instead.

"Easy for you to say: you know how you're going to die. Mutant baby creature growing inside of you is the best way to go, I hear"

"See! You've got your sick sarcasm back – you're nearly cured" I snickered, and this time, she did hit me. We made little jokes here and there until we got to the border of Forks, where the conversation took a turn for the worst.

"Maybe Carlisle could help him, you know, when they get back" I suggested. I didn't see Jill's figure stop until it was too late. Her fist had already connected with my forearm.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed at her, dropping the bags on the ground and rubbing my arm profusely. _What the hell was wrong with that bipolar psychopath?_

"Don't you fucking joke about those _creatures_ again!"

"What's your problem?" I yelled at her retreating figure. I quickly scooped up the fallen bags from the ground before running to meet her pace.

"As long as I'm here, they are not coming back – you and I both know I can make that happen" her bluey green eyes stared into my eyes, and for the first time since I met her, I felt vulnerable. Was she seriously threatening me over a little vampire situation?

"Why are you still hanging up after that stupid _period sucker_?!" she gave a humourless laugh before continuing along the cobblestone path. This time, I didn't run after her. I sat down on the curb of the street feeling dejected and defeated. Were best friends supposed to fight like this? _What's wrong with us?_

"I didn't mean to go that far, Char. I'm sorry" I hadn't realised Jill had walked back until she stood before me. I jumped as she sat down next to me. By now we were definately late for school.

"You're right though – I shouldn't be hung up about him. This is just a book, remember?" The whole reality of the Twilight world actually hit me then. When I finally get out of this hell-hole, there will be no Jacob, or Billy, or Charlie…or Eddie. _God, that is actually so depressing!_

"Fuck me sideways" Jill muttered, picturing the same thing I had been thinking about. Well, I could only guess as much, anyways.

"We need to do this for Billy – a parting gift" I spoke, an idea forming in my mind. I picked up the bags and was running towards the school before Jill uttered a word. She ran helplessly after me, most likely thinking I was one special child. Eventually, we made it to the school with only one hour since the bell had gone. _Record!_

"Let's do this" we split up around the school with a nod. I made my way over to the cafeteria, which was not-so-surprisingly empty. It was still ten in the morning, and classes were still learning some shit. I pulled a few apples and bananas from the fruit bowl before walking outside the office window. I pulled the black ski mask over my face, so no one could see my face. Pulling my arm back with the apple situated in my palm, I took a deep breath, before throwing the fruit at the window. I was expecting the apple to explode against the window, scaring the crap out of the staff members, but the apple may have been a little too hard. I heard a loud scream as the glass window fell to the ground. I stared wide-eyed at the shattered glass on the ground, before running inside. I hid in the girls' bathroom as I heard all the teachers exit the warm office area to examine the damage outside.

"Shit" I laughed, trying to catch my breath from the sprint I had just come from. After a few seconds of silence, I walked out of the pink bathroom and made my way to the office. I locked the door as soon as I stepped in. I walked towards the front desk where a huge microphone stood. I flicked the red light along the bottom, enjoying the familiar jingle go across the whole school speakers. I began speaking not a second later.

"Good morning students of Forks High. I hope you've had a lovely life, as you are about to play a little game of mine. The last one standing, or should I say breathing, will be announced as the winner. I am greatly looking forward to seeing success from this school, oh, and let the games begin" I pulled off the perfect clown voice from Saw. Not a minute later, I could hear screams erupt from outside the door, telling me to 'open the door immediately'. I could hear the students trying to open the now locked doors – thanks to Jill – and soon, they were all screaming. I bit my lip to stop myself from bursting out laughing: surely the teachers would know who it was just by the laughter, right?

_Ready for plan B? – J_

I smiled as Jill texted me. I sent back a quick 'yes' before leaning back in the surprisingly comfortable desk chair. The bangs of the door had increased by now, so I was just whistling for a while. A few minutes later, I heard the fire alarms go off around the school. I heard more horrified screams from students. I let out a little snicker, loving the sound of Jessica Stanley hyperventilate from a mile away. I heard the screams outside the office door subside for a moment or two. _Good – they're gone. _I was soon met with the sound of a door breaking – the office door. Four teachers, and the principle, all looked at me. Thank god I still had the mask on, or I would be in deep shit.

"Eeep!" I shrieked, breaking yet another window and climbing down the water pipe. I landed softly on the ground, thankful to see Jill had also locked the outside office doors. The water broke off a minute later, but the screams did not go away.

"_I want my mommy!"_

"_I'm so fucking scared!"_

"_My hair!" _I laughed at everyone's yells from inside the school. I met Jill halfway as we stared at the students who were right in front of us, only separated with a locked door. We pulled out our paintball guns simultaneously, pointing them at the horrified kids in front of us. It took them a moment to register the fact that two 'terrorists' were pointing guns at them, before they were running in all directions. A few people fell with tears running down their faces.

"One" I mumbled.

"Two" Jill continued.

"Three" we both shot at the same time, watching as colourful spots of paint appeared onto the doors. I nearly burst out laughing when one kid thought he got shot, so he started 'dying'. We slowly made our way around the front of the school. Cars, buildings and windows were painted with colours ranging from black to blue to red – but they all said the same thing: R.I.P. BILLY.

"You did this?" I questioned Jill, taking in the graffiti wheelchair on the music hall's main wall. There was a little cowboy hanging off the seat of the chair – Billy's favourite accessory. Tears brimed my eyes as I took this all in; it was a way of saying goodbye from us, anyway.

"Yeah – I think Billy will love it" she giggled, looping her arms around mine. I still couldn't see her face, courtesy of the ski masks, but I could tell she was getting over emotional. After a minute or two of gazing at the artwork, we made our way towards the back exit of the science hall. _What idiots didn't bother to check the one door that was open?_ We pulled it open with a metal against metal grinding sound. I involuntary flinched at the high pitched squeal it made. We could hear students down the hall crying and blabbering on about how their lives were over.

"Babies" I muttered, pulling out the fireworks from the last plastic bag in my hand. I passed Jill three and watched her set it up near an open window. I did the same with the other four, pleased to find all the windows were open, exposing every single one of the students. We weren't planning on killing the poor people, but we were aiming to make them shit themselves more than once. Just like last time, we counted down from three, before lighting all seven of the fireworks. We ducked behind a large wooden tabled, before everything went off. You could hear screams and shouts from a mile away, making Jill and I burst out laughing. It kept going until our sides hurt.

"Totally worth all the shit we'll be getting into!" Jill puffed, getting all the air she could into her lungs before laughing again.

"So true!" I agreed, fanning my beetroot red face.

"I'm glad you think that, _ladies_" a gruff voice sneered. Jill and I visibly tensed before turning around to meet Mr Greene's livid eyes. _Yep, we were screwed. _Before we were dragged off to the now open office doors, a very loud banging sound erupted from outside.

"Did I leave those graffiti cans in that microwave?" Jill asked out loud, her forefinger and thumb brushing against her imaginary goatee. I had to bite down on my lip so I wouldn't piss myself laughing. I could just see Jessica Stanley with paint covering her body from head to toe. With a surprisingly calm voice, Mr Greene told us to get to his office so we could face our 'punishments'. _Well, as I said before: totally worth it._

* * *

"So you decided to nearly blow up my school after watching a movie?" Mr Greene asked, shaking behind his desk.

"Pretty much, yeah" I responded, meeting his anger blazed eyes for the first time since starting the story. Of course I had left out the whole fight incident between Jill and I about vampires – I didn't think that would go down too well with him – so he really only got the fact that Billy was dying, and we nearly burned his school to the ground.

"I cannot deal with this anymore! Expelled! You're expelled!" And finally, that calm façade Mr Greene had worked so hard on broke. He ripped a few papers in front of him, threw a few stationary objects around the room, and tried so hard to flip over the table.

"I wouldn't expel me if I were you, Bruce" I snickered, guessing his actual name. I had no idea what I was trying to achieve at this, but I had to try.

"And why is that?" _Jesus, was this guy bipolar?_ He was now seated patiently in his chair, tapping away with that _fucking _pen, again.

"I know about you and your…sexual encounter…with a student?" I finished off with my voice high pitched, trying to contemplate if he was the kind of guy to get it on with a student. He visible tensed, making my eyebrows hit the roof.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Don't play me, Bruce. You and I both know I can report this to my dad" he narrowed his eyes at me, trying to find any hint of me possibly telling I lie.

I wasn't.

"Fine! You and Miss Hansen are not expelled, but suspended for a week! I can't do any better than that, so take it or leave it" my mouth opened so far I was scared my jaw was going to cramp up and freeze. _One fucking week off of school?! Oh my God! Yes!_

"I think I will take it, thank you" I stood up and made my way to the door.

"Miss Swan" he called me back with a firm tone. I sighed before turning around to meet his gaze. "This stays between you and me" he even made gestures between my body and his. I yanked open the door without another word said.

"Are you fucking kidding me? He let us go, just like that?" Jill demanded, walking along the now familiar cobblestone path. After leaving the office, Charlie and Jill hot on my heels, I walked towards the car park where I told Charlie we had only got suspended for a week. He seemed rather surprised, and wanted to ground me, but I persuaded him out of it. Jill and I were now walking towards the Black's, as we wanted to show Billy and Jacob our masterpiece on our cameras.

"I may or may not have blackmailed him into letting us stay"

"What was it?! I promise I won't tell" she skipped around me, making sure to flick her hair right in my eyes. I knew she was trying to annoy me, and it was working.

"Fine!" I groaned, rubbing my now itchy eyes. "Apparently Mr Greene is having sexual intercourse with a student" Jill's slow and crooked walking came to a halt. She stared wide-eyed and open mouth at me as I started to smirk and nod my head. She out right laughed, falling to the ground in the process.

"No way!" she exclaimed, rolling onto her side and laughing some more. It took me five minutes to get her to stand up right, and even then I had to hold on to her. She giggled and giggled until we reached Billy's house, surprised to see more than two cars there. In the green field, five very tanned and muscular boys stood tall and proud – one of them being Jacob. We slowly made our way towards them, making sure to cross the little bridge across the tiny creek outside his house. Chevy was just as I had left it: broken and dirty.

"The plan worked, Jake" I shouted to him. His head whipped to meet ours, but a smile never made its way on his face. Paul and Sam looked over at us cautiously. I did notice, however, that Paul did linger on a few of Jill's most explicit body parts.

"I don't care" his voice was surprisingly cold, vicious even. I stopped a few metres behind him, noticing the way his body tensed every time he heard a sound from either us or from inside the forest.

"Be careful" Paul warned, more to Jill than me. She scoffed and crossed her arms across her chest, while I just stood there looking at Jacob's masculine back. _What the fuck was his problem?_

"Stop PMSing, Jake" I joked, taking a step closer towards him. He obviously had to be joking, right?

"Just piss off, Bella. No one cares about you, or how Eddie left you! No one gives a shit" during his rant. He had turned around and in two huge steps we were standing chest-to-chest. Before I could stop myself, my lip started quivering. I bit it soon after: no way in hell was I going to cry over that loser.

"What the fuck, Jake?! Get yourself checked, man" Jill stood protectively by my side. I noticed how every now and then she would throw Paul the odd look or two. _Yep, those two will definitely ride the bumpy road by the month, if you know I mean. _

"Go" Jake's calm façade had come to an end, as he was now shaking furiously in front of us. I took Jill's arm before walking back towards where we came from.

"See you later, fuckers!" Jill screamed behind her, looping her arm through mine in the process. We walked in silence until we reached the borderline of Forks.

"He's a dickhead, Char – don't listen to him" she tried. But I kept walking, trying desperately to hold in the tears that wanted to fall. I waved goodbye to Jill when we arrived at our doors. She waved back before stepping inside her home. I walked around the back way towards the huge tree growing outside my window, already knowing Charlie would be in bed and had locked the door for the night. With a deep breath, I started climbing the scrawny tree. Every now and then I would hear the odd branch crack, but nothing ever happened. I slid open the window and stepped through with easy.

"I hope you choke on a dick, Jacob Black" I cursed, wrapping the blankets tight around my body to keep in my warmth. It surprised me how much I wanted to cry before, but that sadness was now replaced with burning anger. _I'm going to kick his arse!_ As if on cue, a loud wolf howling through the tree tops shook the forest. I already knew who it was, but it still surprised me. Did Jacob just turn into a werewolf?

Finally!

* * *

**Well, well, well. Jacob, I think you're in a bit of trouble :) What do you guys think about the new and grumpy Jacob? Don't worry all you 'Team Jacob' lovers out there, he will be changing very shortly :) Toodle Ooo**

**Liflessvampire**

**P.S. Don't forget to look out for that story :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**First off, I would like to say I'M SO SORRY! I had a virus on my laptop and everytime I uploaded, it would delete it. It annoyed a lot of you - and I cannot appologise enough. Hopefully, this chapter is enough to make you forgive me? I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_The crows a cawing in the trees_

_Waiting for one last meal today_

_The wolves cry at the sound of screams_

_As my mind takes me on a journey_

_A lonely wolf comes to my side_

_My pain I do try to quickly hide_

_I lay there waiting for it to go_

_Torture is all my mind seems to know_

_Quietly I drift into a dreary dream_

_Only to be awaken by a scream _

_The blood flows down the wolfs mane_

_As I lay there flooded with pain_

_-Branden Aeling_

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi Billy, it's Char-ella. _My name is Bella_" I had hoped to sound pissed and strong, but that quickly escalated. Not only had Jacob not spoken a word to Jill and I since his outburst, but now Billy was telling us he had mono. _What the fuck is mono?!_

"Bella, I've told you: Jacob has mono. He can't play with you at the moment" it would have hurt less if he slapped me in the face. I turned to Jill, who was on my right hand side. My phone was on loudspeaker, so she heard everything Billy had just said.

"Billy! Put Jacob on the phone right now!" Jill yelled, gripping on my bed sheets tightly. It was terrible to say, but I was more concerned about the damages she would cause than her mental stability.

"Oh, hello Jillian"

"Put him on" her voice was surprisingly deep, reminding me of a lot of the La Push boys whose voices were breaking. I mentally smirked.

"Sorry, I have to go. Bye" he hung up before Jill could rat him out. She stared at the phone for a few minutes, wide eyed and mouth slightly open. I took the phone out of her hands before she could throw it out my window.

"Who the _fuck_ does he think he is?! First he fucking lies to me, then he has the decency to lie to my fucking face! 'Oh yes, my little boy has fucking mono'!" my face scrunched up as an attempt to cover my laughter as soon as she started mimicking Billy.

"I love the amount of times you said 'fuck' in seven seconds"

"It's a gift" she started pacing, which was then that I lost it. I nearly fell off the bed with the rolling around I did. Tears were streaming down my eyes as I imagined Jill saying all that to Billy's face. A loud smacking sound echoed around the room, making me fall silent. It was then that I felt a burning sensation on my leg.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed, trying to blow on my leg. A large handprint was starting to form on the pasty white skin I knew all too well. If only I was still in my awesome world where I slightly had a tan.

"Don't laugh at me – I'm pissed off" by now her voice was down to a lower octave. I didn't know if her injuring me made her less angry, or if she just had a short attention span. I was going with 'all of the above'.

"Okay, what if we sent him a basket of colourful fruits? You know, this must be pretty exciting for him – he's all grown up"

"Let me guess, the card will say 'congrats, you can turn into a fucking fury monster'?" Jill stopped her pacing to look at me, one perfectly waxed eyebrow turned upwards. Her blue skinny jeans and tie-died crop top fitted very well with her blue eye shadow and eye liner. I was very impressed.

"Not in those words" I mumbled, knowing she had caught on to my greeting card. I flicked through a Cosmo magazine lying around on the floor as I waited for Jill to come up with one of her brilliant plans. Her phone chimed for a second before she pulled it out of her back pocket.

"Who the fuck is this?" she wondered out loud, typing something not a second later.

"What is it?" I asked, placing the Cosmo back on the ground and sitting up on my elbows. It was a surprisingly comfortable position.

"Some guy keeps texting me. His name is Peter, or Patrick…it's something starting with 'P', I know that much" she rambled on, placing the iPhone in my hand. I flicked through the messages and nearly started my laughing rampage again.

_Hey, it's Paul…call me?_

_It's me again, just wondering if you got my last message. It's Paul again, by the way._

_I was wondering if you wanted to go down to La Push with me? It's Paul…again._

_Paul again - I don't know if this is the right number, but please text me back._

"This is some serious stalker shit" I commented, placing the phone back in her awaiting palm. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at the glowing screen, tapping her fingers nervously on the screen.

"Who is it?"

"That guy that went crazy at the Halloween party…you know the one" she tilted her head for a second, making her look like a very lost puppy. And then, her eyes brightened up.

"Him?! Well who the fuck gave him my number?!" she demanded, stamping her high heels on the hardwood floor. There were enough dints in the floor thanks to her, so I didn't bother stopping her.

"Jacob" we said at the same time. She was more angry, whilst I was stating the obvious. Of course I expected it sooner or later, since they were in the same pack…or tribe. Was it called a tribe? Well, I was guessing since they referred to themselves as 'brothers' they would do favours for each other, such as handing out contact information.

"That _fucker_" she seethed. She stared at me a for a second longer before bolting for the door. I screamed after her as I nearly tripped down the stairs. She ripped open the door and walked very fast in the direction of La Push.

"Stop!" I called after her, trying my best to run in my sky-high stiletto shoes. I was wearing black skinny jeans and an overly large 'Vote for Pedro' top. I didn't bother looking bangable today, if you didn't already know that. Finally, after some miracle, I clutched onto her shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, finally stopping her rapid footsteps. She huffed for a second before stamping her foot on the ground.

"He's being a fucking jerk all because he's morphed into a beaver!"

"Did you just refer to Jacob as being a vagina?" I chuckled, putting a hand to my mouth. A ghost of a smile appeared on Jill's face before we both laughed uncontrollably.

"He'll look like one now" she giggled, clutching onto my shoulders for support. In a totally weird and uncalled for way, she was right. Eventually, we started walking all the way to La Push again, giggling along the way. On the plus side, at least we knew what card we were going to give him.

* * *

"Should we get him a bowl with his name on it, and maybe some treats?" Jill asked, looking through the many dog items on the rack. We decided to go to the local La Push pet store, where we could get a few things for Jake that he would hopefully appreciate.

"I like the bowl idea, but instead of the treats maybe we'll get him a few toys" I flicked through the dog magazine article. I thought it would help, but it mostly said stuff about male dogs not peeing properly.

"Got it!" Jill exclaimed, holding up a huge dog bowl with Jake's name on it. I was surprised she could hold it up at all.

"Hurry up – we need to pay" I called out to her figure, playing with a few other animals' toys. She rolled her eyes and skipped over to me. We walked up to the check-out station, and saw a fifteen year old boy with a red vest. His name tag read 'Seth'.

"Is that all today, folks?" he asked after he had scanned our things. I stared at him: tanned complexion, brown eyes, short hair, rather tall…yep, he was going to turn into a wolf.

"You wouldn't happen to be Seth Clearwater, would you?" I asked, leaning on the metal table top. His eyes widened for a second, before he nodded.

"The very one" he held out his hand, which I gladly took.

"Bellsey Swan, and that _thing_ over there is Jill Hansen" I nodded over to Jill, who was playing with some of the collars and dried dog food on display. He chuckled before handing the receipt to me.

"Your dad is friends with my dad" he observed. _No shit. _

"Yeah, where's your sister?" the change in subject made him look at me weirdly…well, who wouldn't?

"At my house, probably. Or down at La Push beach" I waved goodbye and called Jill over to me. A plan was starting to form in my head, and I was loving it.

"Fuckery!" Jill yelled, watching as huge water droplets fell from the now dark blue sky. She growled for a few minutes before rubbing her hands together.

"I'm not walking anywhere in this weather" she hissed.

"I would suggest my car, but Jake still has it at his place" That dick didn't bother driving it back – another thing I was pissed at him for doing. Jill stared in thought for a second before cursing lightly under her breath.

"What you're about to see will shock you" before I could ask what she was going on about, her tattoos started glowing the same colour as her eyes. A light non-existent breeze swept through her hair, making it look like waves. She uttered a few words silently. Every second she became paler and paler until I had to hold her up right. Her eyes snapped open, her irises glowing a turquoise colour.

"Did it work?" she whispered, combing the hair in her eyes behind her ear. I looked up around the parking lot, and that was when I saw it. It's black and glowing features were something to drool over, but it was the leather seats in the front that left me awe struck.

"Did you just wish for a Lamborghini?" completely forgetting about Jill still lying in my arms, I dropped her without thought. She cursed loudly as I ran towards the heavenly car in the middle on the lot. The glow of the streetlight a few metres away from it gave the car a faint yellow glow.

"What the fuck?!" Jill screamed to me. Ignoring her once again, I walked towards the passenger seat, where I opened the door. It rose above my head, leaving me enough room to scoot in and make myself comfortable. I was humming the 'hallelujah' song as I fastened the black seatbelt around my torso. Jill ripped open the driver's side door and grumbled as she fastened herself in too.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I asked, a huge grin on my face. She barely looked at me as she turned on the engine with a little button on the side of the wheel. She pulled out of the parking lot a second later.

"You dropped me"

"I'm sorry – I was in shock" I defended. She swerved the car at a roundabout, sending me into the car door. I muttered a quiet 'ow' as I realised that was Jill's revenge.

"It is a pretty good car" she chuckled, stroking the dashboard. I rolled my eyes, a smile starting to form on my face. We eventually made it to Jacob's. My Chevy was still parked near the entrance, but Jacob couldn't be found. We were doubting that he was inside his house, because all the lights were off and Billy's truck wasn't in its usual spot.

"Do you know where Emily and Sam live?" I asked Jill, who looked ready to rip someone's head off.

"No – but I'm just going to drive around the area. How hard could it be to find one small place?" she replied. Reversing out of Billy and Jake's gravel path, we set off on the road again. After an hour and a half and many tantrum's from Jill, we finally arrived at a small cottage. Loud laughs could be heard a mile away.

"Score!" we yelled together, hoping out of the new car. It felt good to stretch my legs, but nothing as good as sitting in the beautiful leather chairs. Jill took out the plastic bag with all of Jacob's toys and bowl. I waved her over and took the bag. She passed me a Sharpie when she figured out what I was trying to do.

"Done" I smiled, holding up the plastic bag that now said 'you can turn into a giant beaver'. Jill chuckled and nodded. We walked up the patio steps and knocked on the door loudly. Paul answered the door, and nearly shit himself. He closed the door a little, so we couldn't see anything but him.

"Hey Jill" he greeted. I watched as she rolled her eyes and pushed him so we could walk in.

"The party's arrived" Jill announced. I followed and watched as everyone's eyes flickered towards us, including Jacob's. "What have we missed?"

"What are you doing here?" Jacob growled, stepping towards us. I didn't know how it was possible, but he had grown a foot overnight, and had more muscles than a lot of the boys in this room.

"This is for you" I handed him the plastic bag and nearly wet myself with laughter when I saw his horrified face.

"Congrats! You can turn into a giant beaver" he read out. After a few seconds, every single person burst out laughing, including Jacob. He opened the bag and pulled out the bowl and the toys. All laughter stopped when they saw his dark expression. Jill and I looked at each other for a second before turning back to the shaking Jacob.

"How did you know?" he asked. I was taking a wild guess and saying he was talking about the wolf thing, not the beaver stuff.

"Get out!" Sam demanded. I didn't think he was trying to be aggressive, more like warningly. Was he more concerned about Jill and I about to be dog meat, or Jacob himself? Before Jill or I could move, a pair of strong arms wrapped around my torso and lifted me out of the way. Jacob morphed into a giant russet wolf not a second later, barrelling to where Jill and I once stood. I turned and met a pair of brown eyes.

"Thanks mysterious man"

"I'm Quil" he breathed, letting go of my waist. Oh! I remembered Quil…Rhi and I used to joke about him being a paedophile. _Those were the days. _I looked over to my right and saw Paul hugging and squeezing Jill. She was turning different shades of purple from lack of oxygen. I ran over to her and pulled her into my grasp.

"I guess we should tell them we're wolves?" Quil spoke up, taking a sip of something in a red cup. Paul chuckled, but Sam looked like he was about to blow.

"We already knew, way before we met Jake" I answered. It took us another hour and a half to explain to everyone how we knew, without telling them the exact reason. It went something along the lines of 'we read books about wolves and shit'.

"Wow" Paul breathed, taking a step closer to Jill, who was on the furthest end of the sofa. She looked at me for help, but soon Paul was blocking her view. Loud footsteps from the patio made all of us stare at the door. Jacob soon walked through, baring all to the world.

"Nice work, Jake" I commented. He blushed before covering up his member.

"Can I get some pants?" he asked no one in particular. Someone threw him a pair, and soon he was changing outside. He walked back in a minute later, staring at Sam.

"I'm sorry" he apologised.

"They already knew, Jacob. But you could have hurt someone!" Sam roared. All of the wolves bowed their heads down in honour, as Emily, Jill and I just stared. A deep scar was scratched across Emily's face, making me feel a little sympathetic for her. A little. I still couldn't respect her after knowing she technically stole Sam away from Leah. I didn't care if they were 'soul-mates', that was still a dog move. Pun-intended.

"_Psst_" Jill hissed at me. I looked over at her shaking figure, pointing furiously at Sam. I watched her mouth move. _Piss off Sam,_ she kept repeating. I stared at her like she was crazy, but then I got what she was going on about. Piss off Sam enough so that he can change, and then he couldn't harass Jake anymore. It was a win-win, except I could get killed. Oh well, it was a risk I was willing to take.

"Hey Emily" I started. Sam looked over at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" her petite voice answered. She was sitting next to Quil.

"That scar on your face doesn't look bad – but why do you say a bear attacked you?" her hand involuntarily moved to the side of her cheek, stroking the dents in her tanned face. From the corner of my eyes I could see Paul and Jake shaking their heads at me, and Sam was just shaking.

"It _was_ a bear" she defended, staring at Sam who looked ready to blow.

"Oh come one, Emily! We all know it was that beaver over there" I circled Sam's frame with my index finger. A second later, Sam turned into a huge black wolf. It was nowhere near as big as Jake's, but it still towered over us. It bolted out of the house, leaving shredded clothes lying around. Jill and I jumped up from the sofa.

"We better go" I announced, running towards the door. In five minutes, Jake and Sam had morphed into wolves. Both of which had the decency to leave the Lamborghini alone.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Jacob?" I called, noticing everyone's eyes were on the car.

"Yeah…" he yelled back. We hoped into the car and left before Sam could come back. We had been in the car for five minutes when I saw a figure walking along La Push beach, getting drenched by the pouring rain. We pulled up next to the girl who was shivering uncontrollably.

"Leah?" I called out. She looked up at me, her long dark hair covering most of her face like a curtain. She stopped, making us stop too.

"Yeah?" in the books Leah was described as a complete bitch, but this girl was anything but. She sounded broken and sad.

"Get in" she didn't need to be told twice, as soon I was getting out of the warm car so she could slide in the back. Soon, we were back on the road.

"Thanks" she muttered. Instead of saying 'it's okay' or 'no problem' like a normal human being, I fired off the most touchiest subject I could think of.

"You're Sam Uley's ex, aren't you?" she nodded her head, tears streaming down her face. Jill nudged me, nodding her head at the girl in the back.

"If you ask me, he didn't deserve you in the first place" I tried.

"And who asked you?!" she demanded. _Jesus, bipolar much?_ "Sorry" she apologised soon after.

"Don't be sorry – I'm a bitch" she giggled for a few seconds. I liked her, and I didn't like easily. Instead of dropping her off at her place, Jill drove to my house where we spent the rest of the day together. Jill and I taught her how to act tough and how to emotionally bitch slap someone. After we had dropped her home, and Jill left me at my house, I got a text from an unknown number.

_Bella, I'm so sorry. I love you…so much – E_

I stared at the glowing screen. Obviously someone was pranking me shitless right now. Instead of making a huge mistake and contacting the number, I deleted it quickly. No way was I going to let him come back this soon – I still had stuff I wanted to accomplish before having a mutant baby with the guy that left me because my blood is _delicious._ Yeah, I was so going to give that little vamp hell when he came back…

* * *

**What did you all think? Remember, as soon as this story gets 100 reviews, I will be writing a 10,000 word chapter :) But that will only happen if all of you write a comment on the story - I just want your honest opinions. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this: it means a lot to me :3 Oh, and remember to check out Elizabeth Kimball's page where her new book is located :D**

**Lifelessvampire**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello :) I was beyond happy last week when I reached that amount of reviews, and if you keep going, you will be rewarded with a 10,000 word chapter. I wouldn't have actually finished the first story if it wasn't for all of you fans out there, so this is dedicated to all of you! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_This world is filled with hate_

_Hate against life_

_Hate against your friends_

_Hate against your pet_

_Hate against the rain_

_Hate against a bus driver_

_Hate against your teacher_

_Hate against your parents_

_Hate against your brothers and sisters_

_Hate against a difficult game _

_Hate against your job_

_Hate against the way you live_

_Hate against your body_

_Hate against a withering flower_

_Hate against a not-working car_

_Hate against someone hurting you_

_Hate against a child that doesn't obey_

_Hate against the cloudy sky_

_Hate against God_

_Hate against the death_

_So much hate in everyone of us_

_We're filled with it_

_But only a little drop of love_

_In this hate filled world_

_Could overcome every bit of hate_

_- Angel Of Death_

* * *

**Jill's POV**

Why did I have to wake up so damned early?! God, Charlotte owed me _big time_. Yawning, I pulled my arms up over my head and stretched. A few muscles ached and a few bones made that weird cracking sound. Soon, I was pulling on a grey sweater and walked down the stairs.

"Morning" my 'father', Bill, sipped his coffee, uninteresting in whatever I was doing. I could have overdosed in front of him and he wouldn't look twice at me.

"Bite me" I hissed, grabbing the box of Lucky Charms and tipping most of the contents in my mouth. Bill was an engineer that did some stuff for people. I lost interest as soon as he opened his mouth. Thankfully, he wasn't even closely related to me – but he didn't know that. No, my real father wouldn't even come near this fairy tale land, whatever it was called. _Parallel universe, maybe?_

"Morning daddy…ew" ah, my loving 'sister' skipped down the stairs in the sluttiest clothes ever. I was guessing that Jessica Stanley had given them to her – stupid whore. Juliette scrunched her nose up as soon as she saw me, taking no interest in any food. Yep, she was becoming bulimic because 'that was the new trend', but unlike her, I loved food and I couldn't live without it. She picked up her pink handbag off the floor, making her cellulite and G-string stand out for everyone to see.

"You do realise Paris Hilton isn't a role model, don't you?" I asked her, refraining myself form throwing up on the counter. Bill sat there, minding his own business as he read the newspaper. Juliette glared at me while she walked to the door. I could hear a faint 'I've seen transvestites that look more feminine than you' outside, indicating my best friend had arrived. I made it to the door just as Juliette ran up the road. Charlotte stood there in all her glory – eye fucking my car.

"You right there, you strange child?" I called out to her. She barely looked at me as she held her index finger out to me, indicating to wait. I smirked when she started hailing the vehicle.

"Alright, that's enough. People are starting to wonder why you're not in an asylum" I pulled her up to her feet, dragging her to my front door. Bill fixed his tie before stepping onto the porch. He smiled, and bent down to kiss my forehead. Out of pure instinct, I leant away and pushed Charlotte's forehead into his awaiting mouth. He left soon after, which was good because my best friend start to freak out.

"What the fuck?!" she screamed, running inside. I followed after her, nearly laughing when I saw her jump in the shower and scrub her face like there was no tomorrow. When she finally stopped, she was drenched from head to toe, and a huge red mark was plastered on her forehead.

"Thanks for that" she muttered, sarcastically. I handed her a large fluffy towel and spare clothes. After her fourth chocolate milk, she decided to forgive me.

"Your sister looks especially slutty today" Charlotte spoke, filing up her fifth glass of her special milk. I noticed light purple bags under her eyes – concealer was covering the worst part.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked, flipping through a few movie channels. I stopped when 'Hannibal Rising' came on.

"Something like that" I stared at her, one eye brow raised as I waited for her answer. She sighed, and spoke. "That Paul guy came around last night and asked non-stop questions about you"

"Who's Paul?" I asked. The name was familiar, but I couldn't put a face to the unknown man. Charlotte stared at me like I was the dumbest person on earth, before answering my question.

"The guy that I've told you about numerous times – he went crazy at the Halloween party in La Push"

"Him?!" I screeched, remembering the texts he had sent me. Sure, the guy had a face any girl would drool over and a body everyone would orgasm at, but I didn't think he was the relationship type. He seemed a bit creepy for my taste, but then again, I had once gone out with an emo. Man, that was _bad._

"Yeah – he _really _likes you" she hinted, turning to watch the screen just as some guys face came off. The guy that played Hannibal Lector was a sight for sore eyes, and an accent to follow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. She made it sound like a double meaning, so, knowing my brain, I started picturing him shoving pictures of myself down his pants. I shuddered the thought away, only just noticing the strange look on Charlotte's face. She looked like she had been busted, and she really wanted to tell me…but she couldn't.

"Spill" I demanded, taking away her chocolate milk that she was about to drink. She glared, and then pouted at me. The stripe pyjamas that belonged to me really matched the navy blue V-neck shirt, which I had also given her. She pushed her brown hair with red highlights out of her eyes as she stared me straight in the eye.

"Paul may, or may not, be your imprint" I remembered reading about 'imprints' in _New Moon_. It was something about soul mates and first eye contact…I don't know, I was eating mushrooms at the time.

"No, he's supposed to be imprinted to Renée Black"

"Rachael, but that's not the point" she cut in. "We must have changed the future somehow, like you said. I don't know when or how, but we definitely changed it" _Oh fuckary – I knew I shouldn't have messed with this freaky world!_ Before I could yell, scream and throw things around, a very happy looking Jacob stepped through the door.

"G'day mate" he pulled off the worst Australian accent I had ever heard. With an eye roll, I told him to 'shut the fuck up' and slumped back into the couch. He didn't seem fazed by my outburst, as he kept the grin on his face and took a can of Coke from the fridge.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Charlotte asked, completely oblivious to my inner anger issues. I took calming deep breathes, but deep down I knew this was only going to end one way: war. Yes, I started fights with almost everyone because they either annoyed me to death, or I was just pissed during that time period.

"Paul – he's such a great guy" he sighed. I didn't miss the pointed look he gave Charlotte, which led her to start saying '_amazing'_ things about him. I would've bet ten dollars on Paul threatening Jacob to start saying how great and special he was.

"Cut the bullshit, I know he's my _soul-mate_" I sneered the last two words, raising my hands up to my face and moving my fingers. It looked like jazz hands.

"Bell's" Jacob groaned. He, and a whole lot of other people, knew we knew about the whole 'wolf' thing. He must have known she would have found out and told me, no matter how secret it was. "How do you feel?" he turned his attention to me, his eyes softening slightly.

"He's not my imprint, until he asks me out on a date" I shrugged, turning back to the TV just as Hannibal's mask was wrapping around his mouth. _Damn, I missed a lot._ I pouted, and flicked through channels again.

"That's not how it works, Jill…" Jacob started. I held up my hand to him as my phone vibrated, indicating I had a new message.

_Where r u? xx 3 oo_

Thankfully, it wasn't Paul this time. No, it was someone much worse. Leah had started bugging me as soon as we walked into Charlotte's house on the Tuesday we picked her up. Her bipolar attitude and kiss ass façade didn't work on me, and I knew it was starting to bug Charlotte too. She hated to admit it because she hated agreeing with me – one of the many reasons we got along so great. I rolled my eyes, and didn't answer. She had to catch on sooner or later that we hated her guts, right?

"Jill…Jill…Jill" Jacob kept repeating, in hopes of getting me annoyed. It worked.

"What?!" I yelled, chucking the remote at his head. He ducked just in time, so it connected with the plates and bowls instead. Some of them broke and landed on the floor, whilst overs just cracked and chipped. _No biggie._

"That's not how it works – you're joined for life" he shook his fist out to me. He reminded me of some of those crazy Italian's in movies how they run after kids with their fingers joining their thumb. Yeah…he looked Italian too, kind of.

"That's bullshit – I want to see some paperwork"

"What fucking paper work? This is just a once in a lifetime occurrence – you are soul mates"

"Don't 'soul mate' me! I'm not the one that imprints on a baby!" as soon as the words left my mouth, Charlotte nearly fainted. Jacob stared at me like I had lost my intelligence.

"Oh, wait, I'm thinking of True Blood" I personally didn't watch the show, and I knew for a fact that Jacob didn't either. He stared at me for a second longer before shrugging and pulling out some Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. As soon as he left, Charlotte's anger burst.

"What the fuck?" She hissed at me, making sure Jacob couldn't hear even with his new and improved hearing.

"I'm sorry – it slipped out" she smacked my forehead, which made me smack her arm.

"Truce!" she whispered, stopping our little slap fight before it got too out of control. Jacob walked out of the kitchen and took a seat in the chair opposite us. He chewed away, like nothing in the world could bring him down. If only he knew this world was a delusion of some crazy lady's book.

"It's me! Open up!" the familiar chirpy voice of Leah Clearwater yelled, pounding on my front door. I stared horrified at the bouncing door, wishing for it to open really fast in her face. _God, that would be great._

"Hey Leah" Charlotte opened the door hesitantly, letting the black haired girl through. She bounced around and nearly swooned when she saw Jacob. She had a thing for the tanned wolf boys down in La Push, which was coincidently Charlotte and I's thing – but _nooo_, she just had to take that from us too.

"Jilly" she came around the striped sofa and hugged me, cutting off my air supply. I slapped her arm away, which she thought was funny because she started laughing. If only she knew.

"Hey Jake" she purred, wrapping him in her arms. She wasn't the only one that noticed Jake's muscles practically bulging through his black V-neck and dark jeans. To say the least, he looked hot – and I couldn't be more proud of. He was like my son, except I helped him get laid.

"Leah" he pushed her back softly, keeping his distance between him and the crazy girl in my house. He sent me a look, explaining he felt the exact same towards Leah as I did. I just grinned at him and watched as Charlotte turned red in anger from the amount of questions Leah was asking her. To be honest, I liked Leah better in the books where she was a complete bitch.

"Where are you going tomorrow? It's Saturday, so I'm thinking we could have a sleepover tonight and watch a movie tomorrow – oh, and we _have_ to bring Jacob!" I noticed the inaudible groan Charlotte made as she nodded along, trying to keep up with…well, I didn't know what Leah was. _She-male maybe?_

"I think I'm going to die if she doesn't leave in the next ten minutes" Jacob whispered, taking a seat next to me. He had to push my legs off so he could sit down, which I was annoyed at. I let it go nonetheless; already knowing I was going to take it out on Leah. Maybe then she'll get the very obvious hint that nobody cares.

"I would have a sleep over with you, but I already promised Jill we'd spend the night together" Charlotte tried sounding bummed, but it really came out as being sarcastic. Leah's face formed from being happy to being pissed in a matter of milliseconds. _Bipolar bitch_.

"You didn't think of inviting me?" she put her hand on her hip in a real 'I'm so much better than you' kind of way. Charlotte bit her lip before a cruel smile lit up her face.

"It slipped my mind" Leah sighed before pulling my best friend in a hug. I had to admit, I was slightly jealous of Leah constantly touching my friends, even when they hated her. She pulled back a minute later, keeping her hands on Charlotte's shoulders.

"I hate it when we fight" and she pulled her into another hug. Jacob was silently laughing beside me, which made me giggle softly under my breath. Who knew hating someone was so much fun? A knock from the front door startled Jake and me from our laughing fit.

"Oh, it's you" I breathed, letting my _imprint_ through the door. He walked casually through the small entry way, and stopped when he noticed Leah in the room.

"Hey, man" Jacob got up off the couch and joined us. By now, Leah had her eyes fixated on Paul, which made me slightly angry. _Calm your shit, _I scolded myself. _You don't like him!_

"Hi Paul" Leah's lust was evident for everyone to see in the room. Lucky for Charlotte, Leah was too focused on Paul to notice her 'hugging buddy' had joined my side. She was angry, that much I knew, and she wanted to take it out on the closest person in the room. This happened to be me.

"Can we talk?" she hissed, pulling me up the stairs and dragging me in my room.

"Ow" I muttered, rubbing my arm in circular motions. I noticed the faint red marks her fingers made when she attached herself onto my forearm.

"What the fuck?! You could have helped me back there – but _nooo_! I had to suffer _alone_" she paced my room, occasionally shuddering at something she thought of. Eventually, she regained enough 'swag' to make her way down stairs. Jacob and Paul sat awkwardly on the sofa, listening to Leah babble on about some shitty project she had to hand in.

"Where were you? I missed you!" Leah jumped up from the couch and jumped into Charlotte's arms. I noticed the quick glare she sent me before Leah dragged her into the kitchen.

"Make me a sandwich woman!" Jacob called out, flicking through channels on the now fucked up remote.

"Make your own fucking sandwich!" Charlotte shouted back. I snorted, and looked over to Paul, who looked rather dashing today.

"I don't remember inviting you over" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. He sent me a view of his pearly whites and situated himself so his attention was on me. His grey sweater and dark jeans suited his personality: dark and very, very hot.

"You're right – I should apologise" I waited and waited for his apology, but it never came. He stared at me for a while, taking in all my details. I know I didn't look like a Victoria's Secret model with my track pants and red tank top, but I never said I wanted to be perfect.

"If you're gonna be a smartass, first you have to be smart. Otherwise you're just an ass" I chuckled, seeing his surprised expression.

"Touché" he nodded. I bowed dramatically and laughed along with him. Now, this didn't mean I liked the kid, well…I didn't love him. That was for sure. Jacob made a gagging noise, making me look over at his red face.

"Stop with the flirting and go out with each other already!" he complained, pointing eagerly at us. I rolled my eyes and watched the movie Jacob had picked: The Green Lantern. Typical. Leah came back from the kitchen, skipping along. What pissed me off most was when she sat between Paul and I. I growled, and was so close to chewing her head off, but Jake pulled me away too soon.

"Calm your shit" Charlotte hissed, closing the bathroom door behind her. I groaned and sat on the bathtub rim, enjoying watching Jake suffer in the small white room. Charlotte tried to tame her hair – because, let's be honest, it looked like someone hid tin food in there and threw a crazy cat at it.

"What's going on?"

"That fucking crazy bitch just tried to attack me!" Charlotte yelled, not caring that Leah could probably hear her from the lounge room. I let a devious smirk appear on my face: she was supposed to like her, but I guess that little idea went down the drain.

"Don't you daresay it!" she hissed, clamping a hand over my mouth. I made a weird sound that resembled laughter before she took her palm away from my face.

"So what do we do?" Jake asked, looking at himself in the mirror. He pulled up his arm and started stretching his muscles – all the while Charlotte and I stared at him like he was the most special thing on earth. Special meaning me may have been dropped more than once as a child.

"Follow my lead" I snickered, opening the door and walking into my lounge room. I was about to open my mouth and rat out to Leah about how much we disliked her and how she should just go home and never leave her house, but something else caught my eye. I walked in just as Leah pounced on Paul, attacking his lips with a lot of force. He pulled away not a second later, whipping his mouth from the back of his sleeve. When he noticed me, his eyes softened dramatically. I held up my hand to him just as he stepped forward – I needed to let my anger loose, and I had to do it now.

"Get the fuck out" my voice was calm, composed even. Leah smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, pushing up her non-existent cleavage in the process.

"You don't you get the fuck out?" she challenged. Charlotte snorted behind me before she covered up her face.

"You're even dumber than you look" I stated, taking a step forward. She kept coming up with ridiculous statements, while I just verbally bitch slapped the life out of her. Finally, one of my rebuts hit home.

"Whatever – I'm never coming back" she stormed past us, slamming the door on her way out. I could hear everyone breathe a sigh of relief before Charlotte said we needed to 'celebrate', so she started taking out a few bottles of liquor from Bill's cabinet.

"Don't you have something to say to me?" I asked Paul, lightly smiling at him. _Who knew taking the shit out of someone was such a workout?_ He smirked and turned towards me.

"Do you want to go out with me?" I pretended to think about it for a second, before answering his question.

"Pick me up at seven next Saturday. Oh, and make the date _romantic_" I winked at him before joining Charlotte, who was coincidently slightly drunk.

"Hey have you met my best friend Jill?" she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I glanced up at Paul who was talking to Jake, but every now and then our eyes would meet. _Yep, I am definitely going to jump his bones next weekend. _With that thought, I got drunk with Charlotte, my best friend who was supposed to be a prissy vampire lover called Bella Swan. Man, I was so glad to find out she had changed the character, and hell, maybe this time Eddie won't come back…

* * *

**Well, what do you think about Jill's inner thoughts? I might have the date in the 10,000 word chapter, so the faster all of you review, the quicker it will be up :D REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**Lifelessvampire**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Guess what: just 8 more REVIEWS and you will have your awesome 10,000 word chapter :D C'mon, I know you want to review. I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_It's graduation! _

_A day supposed to be the happiest_

_The happiest at least in half a decade_

_And here on a moulded parapet alone_

_Sat with visions blurred_

_And blinks with the speed of the clocks_

_It's graduation! _

_A day not as envisaged_

_With friends, love and family_

_In high praise and in great pride_

_In bliss and much merry_

_With fatted calves and drinks fizzy_

_It's graduation! _

_An end to a period of timelessness_

_In times of hunger and dreams unknown_

_In times of thirst and early wakes_

_Missions to accomplish in depths of stress_

_It's graduation! _

_A day that begins it all_

_-Nicholas Boateng_

* * *

_School – oh how I didn't miss it._ Today, Jill and I started school again after our suspension, and thankfully, we only had two months until graduation. Two months of studying. Two months of people having break-downs. Two months of total freedom. The school had decided that we would work better at home, so they were letting the seniors come to school two days of the week – courteously of Jill's _wishful thinking_, if you catch my drift.

"Ew, it's uglier than I remember" Jill hissed, pulling down the sunglasses sitting on top of her blonde hair. Today she wore a tight red blouse, black jeans and black high heels. You could only see her tattoos today because the blouse finished at her elbows.

"Hey!" Jessica Stanley hugged Jill's slutty 'sister' Juliette roughly, tossing her around like a rag doll. I was pretty sure they were going to come out of the closet soon, because they were drooling all over each other.

"It's a free porno" Jill groaned, dragging me inside the hell hole us teenagers called school. Students littered the hallway like bugs attracted to a dead carcass. They moved out of the way as soon as they spotted my best friend and I, but a few unlucky pupils got knocked over by Jill. I loved that they were so fearful of us.

"Two more months, _Bella_" Jill said 'my name' more forceful than necessary, adding a smirk to the end of it. I laughed and made it to my locker just as an announcement went over the speakers.

"_All senior students report to the gymnasium immediately. I repeat, all senior students report to the gymnasium immediately" _The robotic voice of the school receptionist rang throughout the halls, making a few seniors groan in annoyance. Jill and I walked slowly towards the gym, only stopping whenever we seemed fit. When we finally arrived, everyone was there and sitting down in uncomfortable chairs. Fortunately, two empty chairs were situated at the very back, facing the stage. We claimed them before anyone could look our way.

"Good morning, students" Mr Greene called into the microphone. "As of this week, you will arrive to school on only Tuesdays and Thursdays. You are more than welcome to come other days and study in the library, but you will not have any periods to attend too"

"This day could not get any better" Jill whispered to me, a cheeky grin on her face.

"Now, our school performing arts dance team have a number to show you all" Mr Greene clapped and gestured over to the students wearing nothing but black leggings and shirts. They tried, they really did.

"And I was right" Jill continued, snickering as one of the dancers fell over. It got worse as soon as the music changed from some 80's classic to an upbeat number. By the end of the performance, Jill's and my face were red and tears were leaking from my eyes. They bowed before running off stage, tripping over their own two feet.

"Thank you ladies, and now a special announcement from Mrs Wells" Mrs Wells was a highly regarded teacher that I loved to piss off. She was a rounded lady that looked like a heart attack waiting to happen, and she always wore white.

"Thank you, Mr Greene" her deep voice filled the gymnasium. "Us teachers have decided who our Valedictorian for 2012 will be…Jessica Stanley" _Wow…shocking. _Everyone clapped enthusiastically as she stood up on stage, bowing and holding her hand to her heart.

"Thank you so much everyone, especially Mr Greene. I couldn't have done this without you, sir" she looked over at our principle and blushed like a maniac. I only caught the wink he sent her for a second, but I still saw it.

"Oh my god! Jessica's doing the principle!" I hissed at Jill, dragging her arm and leaving the now sweaty gymnasium. Jill's eyes bugged out of her head as she stared at me, a creepy smile soon replaced her shock.

"This fucking awesome!" she screamed, slapping a few lockers shut.

"What?! How is this 'fucking awesome'?"

"Think about it Char, if we can get some actual evidence, like a photo or video, we can blackmail that bitch" I wasn't sure if she was referring to Mr Greene or Jessica as the bitch, but I went along with her plan anyway.

"Okay, so what do we do?" I walked behind Jill as we entered the media room, thankful it wasn't occupied by a sophomore class. She grabbed three hand-held cameras and placed them delicately on the blue table out the front of the class.

"We'll place these around his office, because they _will _meet up again during the week, and no doubt it will be in his office: I'm sure he has kinky shit in there somewhere" she placed overly large batteries in all three of them. "These batteries last for a good 170 hours, which is just past a week. Oh, and she will be thanking him sometime soon for the position of _valedictorian_"

"And you need me to put the cameras in his office and turn them on?" Jill nodded enthusiastically at me before handing me the cameras and walking off. I sighed, and walked towards the office. Thankfully, the emergency assembly going on was still in progress, but I was positive it would be finishing in a few minutes. I crept into the office, making sure the receptionist wasn't being a sneaky bugger and hiding. She wasn't, so I walked over to the door that had 'Mr Greene' in huge black letters over the top of it. I tried the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. _Didn't he know this school was known for stealing things?_

"Ow!" I hissed, tripping over the loveseat situated in the middle of the room. I rubbed the now sore spot on my shin and contemplated on where the best views would be. I turned them all on before I decided where to put them. I chose to place a camera on the bookshelf right next to the entrance door, covering it with a book. I placed another one in a vase facing Mr Greene's desk, and I was thankful the vase had holes in it. The last one I chose to put it on a shelf behind his chair – it would be blend in with some plastic fruits. I left his office just as the bell rang. Jill skipped towards me with a huge grin on her face.

"Where the hell were you?" I asked, walking beside her towards our second period class. Her smirk never left.

"I was poking holes in Jessica Stanley's condom packet"

"And how did you get Jessica Stanley's condom packet?" I was honestly not surprised by Jill's actions; I had been expecting something like this from her.

"I know everyone's locker combinations, and I just happened to stumble across hers. So, I decided to have a little bit 'o fun" by the end of her sentence, she sounded like a hill-billy on drugs. I shook my head at her, and stepped into Government.

"Ah, ladies, so good to see you back" the teacher clapped sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at his poor attempt to make the class laugh, and sat down at a bare table. The teacher went on to tell us about the homework he would be expected from us during the week sometime. It was something to do with law or democracy…I honestly didn't know. My phone vibrated in my pocket, indicating my phone was either having another one of its vibrating fits, or someone sent me a text.

_First day of school since the 'incident', and I've already gone wolf – J_

I laughed at Jacob's message, showing Jill who was carving something into the table with her pocket knife. She made a '_pfft_' sound before turning back to her handy work. Jacob had referred to the whole 'turning into a wolf' fiasco with the 'incident' – just in case some normal human was to look through his texts.

_Yay! Have you attacked anyone yet? Maybe a certain female someone with black hair and her last name rhymes with deer slaughter… - B_

I quickly hid my phone in my bra before the teacher came around to check our work. He took Jill's knife away and searched for our papers.

"Where's your work?" he demanded, leaning his heavy weight on the table. I would have been scared that he was going to break the damned thing, but the table had metal support down the middle of it. _God, it's like Jesus knew these tables were going to be in his class. _

"I can't write; my hand's broken" I explained, lifting up my limp wrist in the process. He glared at me before fixing his gaze on Jill, who was still trying to carve into the table, but now with a pencil.

* * *

By the end of the day, I had three projects and a whole heap of homework due. _Pfft, and the teachers thought I would do it…pa-lease._

"That was officially the shittiest day of school _ever_!" Jill complained, jumping in Chevy while I threw around my homework sheets. Jill didn't want to drive Lamborghini because 'people would think it is suspicious' – I had to give her credit, she really thought it through.

"I hear ya" I started the engine before pulling out of my parking space. I nearly ran over Juliette, but unfortunately she jumped out of the way before I could make contact.

"Damn it!" Jill had cursed. I just laughed, and started driving towards my place. Charlie had been leaving a lot usually because people were frequently getting murdered and fondled by old people. So, Jill and I had made a silent agreement that we would go see Jacob and Billy – unannounced. I entered La Push and already felt warmer. _Fucking werewolves and their weather._

"I bet he's going to be so jealous when he finds out we only have two days of school a week" Jill chuckled, playing around with the radio. I slapped her hand away as soon as the device made a weird squeaking sound.

"No touching the merchandise" I scolded, taking a hard left. She rubbed her hand as we entered the familiar woodsy land of the Black's. We made it just as Jacob stepped on his porch.

"What's up, son?" Jill called, getting out of the car before it even came to a stop. She immediately jumped on his back, swinging her legs and arms around like the little spastic she was.

"I missed you terribly" she went on. I laughed and jumped on his back too. It was now wide enough for three people. _My little unborn monster child was one lucky lady._ Jacob chuckled before swinging and jumping us around, purposely throwing off Jill. Luckily, she landed on the grass.

"Bitch" Jill hissed, standing up and dusting off dirt on her behind. I got off willingly and made my way to the shed, which was when I saw two motorcycles perched up against it. One was red and looked like it had come from hell and back, and the other was blue with mud attached to the surface.

"No! Don't even think about it" Jacob yelled as I got on, revving the engine so loud I was sure China could hear me. I smirked, and moved forward. Jacob stood his ground as he glared at me – I was riding around him in circles. Unlike little _Bellsy _fucking_ Swan,_ I was awesome at riding motorcycles. I had ridden them for ten years before my mother got broke and sold it without my knowing. _Stupid home-wrecking bitch._

"I'll give you to the count of three" he warned, holding up three fingers. By now, Jill had taken the red bike and was following me. I could tell he was starting to get dizzy, but he tried really hard to keep up his composure.

"One…" I giggled as I went faster.

"Two.." Jill sped up and tried hitting the back of my bike.

"Three" I couldn't even see his hands wrapping around my torso, lifting me up and off the bike. In his other arm, Jill dangled carelessly. I could tell the bikes had already fallen over, because the engines whined and groaned.

"I warned you" Jacob _tsked_, placing us back on the ground. I rolled my eyes and stamped my foot on the ground. _This was so not fair! And, I wanted to have fun!_

"Can we pretty please, with a dog treat on top, ride on the bikes?" Jill begged, getting on the ground and grasping onto Jacob's bare leg. He was lucky to be wearing shorts today, because I was sure Jill would have already pulled them down by now.

"No" Jacob stated, walking back towards the safe confines of his home. Jill sighed before checking her nails – she was up to something.

"It's alright, I'd be jealous if a bike was faster than me too" Jacob's back tensed, but he never turned back. "Especially if I was a _dog_" she went on. During the whole ordeal, my mouth and eyes were wide open. She was practically skipping on her grave right now.

"Fine – you're so on" before Jill or I could blink, Jacob shifted into a very large russet wolf. His clothes turned into tiny confetti pieces. His brown eyes stared at us for a second before he took off. We were quick to move as we grabbed the bikes, started them up, and sped out of there. Jill was slightly behind me, but I knew she wasn't really trying: she was enjoying the moment. I caught sight of Jacob's wolf through the tree-line – he had waited for us.

"This is paradise, _Bella_" Jill yelled over the engine, swerving to the other side of the road as soon as a car had past. I wanted to yell out 'I know', but I kept quiet. I was enjoying this moment too: soon I would be knocked up and married, and maybe I would never get out of this psychotic land of the supernatural. Don't get me wrong, I would miss Jacob and Jill more than my own life, but I sure did miss Rhi, and even Riley. Jacob's wolf howled for a second before sprinting up ahead.

"What's up his ass?" Jill asked, now riding right beside me. The wind whipped her hair all over the place, but she somehow looked graceful. _Lucky bitch!_

"I dunno – maybe Sam's on his man period" we sped up, trying our hardest to catch up to Jacob, thinking someone had contacted him through the wolf mind-link. I could see his tail from up ahead – we were gaining on him. Soon, we were neck and neck with him. His head whipped to meet our smirking stares – his eyes narrowed before he gained more and more speed. By now, we were going at least four times over the limit.

"We've nearly got him!" I screamed to Jill, my grin getting wider and wider as my speed increased. Jill laughed before trying to meet my bike. With a deep breath, I pulled the accelerator towards me. The bike jerked forwards with such speed, I nearly fell off. Jill yelled out complaints, but soon they were non-existent. I smiled as I passed Jacob, waving my hand as his head watched my every movement. A wolf-y grin spread along his fury face before he _really _ran. He had been slowing down for us, _sneaky bugger. _

"Woah!" I yelled as my bike started to shake. I turned over to the controls and saw the fuel levels were bellow empty. _Well…shit. _Slowly, I pulled the brakes and kept the bike from shaking. My breath came out in short gasps whenever the bike jerked one way to the other, which was quite frequent.

"Thank the G-Lord" I muttered as soon as the death ride stopped. A prancy russet wolf ran back, howling and skipping along the dirt road. Soon, it was doing some sort of Beyoncé dance in front of my eyes.

"Has Jacob finally 'come out'?" Jill laughed, placing her bike on the ground next to mine. We watched in amusement as he jumped all over the place – radiating pure happiness. I was fairly certain this was the happiest he had been since he found out about Billy condition worsening. He wasn't exactly depressed, but merely confused and sad about the whole thing. God, I would be too if Charlie was going through the same thing, even though we weren't really related.

"I'd say so" I chuckled, leaning against a huge tree behind me. It took another few minutes for Jacob to finally settle down, but even then he was still jumping and howling.

"Shut the fuck up" Jill yelled, now annoyed that he was rubbing it in his face. He howled again, but that quickly disappeared as soon as Jill hopped onto his back. I thought it was impossible, since he was the size of a large racing horse, but she still managed to do it. Just like before, he shook her off effortlessly.

"Fuck!" she cursed, dusting off again for the second time today. I laughed before taking a stroll through the trees. I eventually made it to the top of a cliff, but not just an ordinary cliff, it was _the_ cliff.

"Oh! Can we go cliff diving?" Jill asked, looking down at La Push beach with seemed miles away. Jacob was now in human form, and surprisingly there was a pair of shorts on his waist. _Did he bring those with him? Or did he find them behind some tree? _I was guessing the latter.

"No" he groaned, taking a seat on a log a few metres away. It seemed like forever since that Halloween night, and it made me feel old.

"Why now? I promise I won't die" Jill looked over the edge, her face paling a few shades. She shivered before stepped back a few metres. _Was she scared?_ I peered over the cliff, and realised why she looked so frightened: the waves crashed against the cliff like a stampede of bulls were going at it, and the water didn't even look that deep. I gulped before facing Jill and Jacob with a grin on my face: _no way in hell was I even going to show them I was scared._

_ "_It doesn't look that bad" I commented, peering over again. Jill scoffed while Jacob kept a knowing grin on his face. He could most likely see through my act, but Jill was still easily fooled.

"Fine – why don't you jump off it then?"

"I would, but this is my favourite shirt"

"Then take it off"

"As if I'm flashing Jacob!" the idea repulsed me, and by the look on his face, I could tell the image scared him. Don't get me wrong, I knew he was straight, but we had too much respect for each other to think erotic thoughts about the other. The thought made me want to throw up.

"Another day then" she smirked again, thinking she had got me. Well, she _had_ got me, but I wasn't _ever_ going to back down that easily. I looked down at the water again just as another wave crashed against the surface. It wasn't even a windy day!

"Another day" I confirmed. And, to seal the deal, we shook hands. I smiled and Jill narrowed her eyes. It was definitely on…wait, _what the fuck had I done?_

* * *

**I am prepared to make you a deal: if everyone single one of you lovely people reading this chapter, and decide to review, I will give you a few spoilers for the 10, 000 word chapter. Maybe Laurent will make an appearance, maybe Eddie has a little surprise, maybe Jill goes on her date, maybe Jacob has some disturbing news, maybe Charlie spills the beans about his up-coming affair...I don't know ;) I will not be uploading another normal chapter after this, because I'm going to be head deep in the HUGE chapter. Until next time,**

**Lifelessvampire**


	13. Chapter 13

**I have to admit; I'm pretty damned impressed with you guys! Not only did you review two over 100, but some of you have been following me since I first started 'This Is Gonna Be Good'. You guys are truly amazing! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_I am crazy enough to jump off a bridge for you,_

_Even when I have seen you only once_

_I am crazy enough to still be thinking about you,_

_Even when I know nothing of you at all_

_Crazy enough to build castles in the sky,_

_Crazy enough to imagine you and me_

_Crazy enough to never see,_

_The lie of you_

_I am crazy enough to stand in the rain,_

_So I might see you once more_

_Crazy enough to follow you home,_

_So I can see you for a while_

_And I am crazy enough to want to be your_

_Sickness so that you might go unhindered_

_Crazy enough that no pain hurts me deeply,_

_Crazy enough that I can't let go_

_I am crazy enough to want to die for you,_

_And there is nothing known about you_

_I am crazy enough to want to kidnap you,_

_And watch you grow old in the cupboard of my mind_

_Crazy enough to kill you so I might have you forever,_

_Crazy enough to only think_

_'If not mine no one else's'_

_Crazy enough that I might want to haunt you_

_I am crazy enough to hear what I want _

_Crazy enough to hurt you so I might love you more_

_Crazy enough to offer my soul,_

_For you_

_Crazy enough to want to_

_Be you_

_I am crazy enough to say that,_

_I don't know you except by sight_

_But I love you all the same._

_- Shayla Bowser_

* * *

"It's Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday-"

"You finish that fucking sentence and you're dead" I threatened, swerving Chevy just to show how serious I was. She sent me a little smirk before starting up all over again.

"Looking forward to the weekend! Weekend – holy shit; I've got a date tomorrow" I parked the car outside La Push beach, where we were supposed to meet Jacob. It was an unusually sunny day today, but then again, it was always sunnier where the werewolves were. I pulled out the two multi-coloured towels in the back, and walked onto the crisp warm sand.

"You just realised that now?" I chuckled, laying the towels down. I sat down eagerly and started playing with the sand, whereas Jill just stood there with a frown on her face. I hadn't seen her this lost since she watched 'Alien Resurrection', without seeing the other three movies.

"Look, don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll be all romantic and shit"

"That's what I'm worried about! I don't want romance! I want sex, and with my supposed soul mate. This date had to go perfectly, or I'm screwed for the rest of eternity" she shrieked, pacing around me. I sighed, and closed my eyes. _She's going to be doing my head in for hours!_ And sure enough, she didn't stop until Jacob came half an hour later.

"Hey guys, sorry I had patrol" he punched Jill's arm as a greeting. She hissed at him before picking up her pacing again. "What's her problem?"

"She's stressing out about the date between her and Paul tomorrow night" I laughed. A chunk of sand hit my face, courtesy of my weird girl best friend. I glared at her before closing my eyes again.

"Oops"

"What have you done, Jacob Black?" I whispered, making sure Jill didn't overhear. Whatever he was about to say must have been pretty damned juicy.

"I may have invited Paul down…" Just as he said that, a crappy black car parked beside Chevy, and Paul stepped out. His grin widened when he spotted Jill, who stopped as soon as the car rolled by.

"Hey!" he waved, sitting down beside Jacob. I snorted when Jill turned to Jacob with a murderous stare. I made a choking sound whilst trying to hold in my laughter, which set off a domino effect; Jacob started laughing, Jill chuckled and Paul just looked totally smitten with Jill. _Was this our group now? The raging teenage lovers and the two friends that don't know where they stood?_

"Hey Paul" Jill finally managed to say, taking a seat on his towel beside him. I knew for a fact that she held a little bit of interest for him, even if it was just lust. I just hoped they weren't going to go at it in front of Jake and I; my mental stability wasn't _that_ strong. The two love birds spoke short words to each other – even I could feel the sexual tension between them.

"How much do you want to bet he'll start crying tonight because he can't find the right outfit to wear?" Jacob chuckled, elbowing me in the ribs. I slapped his bicep before answering him.

"I'm not betting anything – I know he'll start crying"

"Okay, fine. Oh! I've got one; how much do you want to bet they won't have sex tomorrow night?" I made an 'ohh'ing sound. This bet was getting very interesting.

"How much?"

"Ten bucks"

"Make it fifty, and you've got a deal" Jacob thought it over for a few seconds before holding out his hand. _Easiest fifty bucks I've ever made!_

"Deal" I shook his hand with enough force to face his strength, but even then it hurt my hand more. I flexed my muscles before staring out into the water. I stripped out of my black short shorts and blue tank top to reveal a black and white stripped bikini. Yes, it was short, but I bought it when Eddie and I were going out, and I was aiming for him to have a boner when he saw me. That plan obviously failed. Miserably, might I add. Jacob wolf-whistled before adding, "Very nice, Bells"

"Oh, I know" I ran towards the ocean floor, and jumped in the clear blue sea. Salty water lapped over my skin like a blanket. After a few minutes, Jacob and Paul both ran in. Jacob pretended he was a shark at some point, and started tugging at my legs to 'eat me alive'. Paul tried coaxing Jill into coming in, but she was very stubborn, and kept saying no. I knew the real reason; there was no water where her land was, so her real parents didn't bother teaching her how to swim. She thought it didn't matter at the time, but now, she was re-thinking what she had said.

"No! I-I'm good, thanks" she wrapped a purple and blue fluffy towel around her, covering most of her tattoos. Paul whispered something to Jacob, who then looked pointedly at me.

"Is she going through 'lady issues'?" he blushed when I laughed loudly. I covered a hand to my mouth when Jill yelled out, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jilly-bean. Nothing at all" I called back. I turned towards Paul and shook my head.

"She isn't on her period, dumb ass" I snickered, keeping my voice low enough that Jill's inhumane hearing couldn't pick it up. I was once whispering to Jacob about pulling a prank on Jill, and she had heard it from three rooms away.

"I heard that!" she laughed, attempting her hardest to throw sand at us, even though we were a good twenty metres away from her. It didn't even reach the water edge, which made Jake and I laugh.

"Fail!"

"Epic fail!" I added on to Jacob's 'fail' comment, poking my tongue out at a pouting Jill. It took us another few minutes to actually get out of the water, because Jacob thought it would be funny to keep pushing me in. It was at first, but by the end I wanted to cut off his balls.

"Seriously beaver, stop" I had said, grabbing my towel and wrapping myself tightly like I was in a cocoon. Within thirty minutes, we were packing up our towels and heading towards the cars. The biggest storm in La Push history was supposed to go down in another half hour, and we had already pushed the time limits by being at the beach. In the distance, we could see black rain clouds treading across the water, occasionally a strike of lighting would come out of it.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow - if you're not dead" I waved at Jacob who saluted me back. Jill waved to Paul, who blushed and waved back. We hoped into Chevy just as small water droplets hit the main window. I reversed out of my parking space, just missing Jacob's hind leg that had now dwarfed into a ball of fluff. He and Paul ran into the woods, their dark grey and russet wolves looked graceful, yet very scary.

"Don't give me that look!" Jill yelled as soon as I stared at her. I didn't worry about the road – I had driven this road countless times. I could be blindfolded and I would still be alive.

"What look? I didn't give you a look"

"You so did give me a look! It was the 'you're so falling for him' look!" _Did falling in love cause hysteric and paranoid delusions?_ I snorted unattractively before looking in the rear view mirror. A sleek black SUV rolled around the corner just as I set eyes on it – its windows were tinted, and the number plate was covered up. _Oh my god – I'm about to get raped, aren't I?_

"Don't freak out, but I think someone's following us" I mumbled to Jill, just in case the paedophile had, by some random chance, bugged Chevy at the beach. I turned the radio up full blast, blocking out the sounds of the oncoming thunder.

"Are you serious right now?! I've got a date tomorrow!"

"Pull your shit together woman!" I snapped, taking a sharp left. The SUV caught up easily. I let a small wimped escape my lips before I turned my attention back on the road.

"Calm down! If we stop somewhere, and the guy follows us, we can easily jump him and demand answers" Jill had a twisted and dark look in her eyes, whether it was on purpose or accidental was beyond me. I nodded my head reluctantly, before pulling into the Walmart parking lot. We jumped out of Chevy and made a run towards the huge red and yellow building.

"Bruce!" Jill cheered, looking over at the poor sales assistant we scared last time we were here. He instantly paled as he recognised his favourite customers. His moustache looked cooler last time I had seen him. _Maybe he took my advice of combing it regularly, just like what Charlie did._

"Ladies" he greeted, walking slowly towards us. I noticed the guy in the SUV come out and walk towards the entrance. I looked ahead as he walked past me, trying my hardest not to lash out.

"Well, we just wanted to check in with you" Jill sighed, trying to think of something before we got busted. Bruce frowned before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do not ever cross your arms in front of a lady!" Jill scolded, sounding much like one of those all-girl private school teachers you hear so much about. The paedophile was a very short man, with balding brown hair and a noticeable beer belly. He wore a very fashionable trench coat, which seemed to shine in the fluorescent lights. _For a rapist, he sure does dress nice._

"Excuse me, but could you help me find something?" the rapist asked, looking cautiously at Jill and I. His brown eyes examined us closely – I could tell he was noting down anything useful. _Most likely our noticeable weaknesses. _Bruce let out a 'yes, sir' before turning his back on Jill. I nudged my best friend's stomach and gestured towards the chubby stalker in front of us.

"That's the paedophile!" I hissed, making sure to keep my voice low enough so the man couldn't hear. Jill's eyes bugged out of her head before she turned towards the man. She snorted loudly before turning towards me.

"I'll die with his weight on me before he tries anything" my face scrunched up as I tried to keep in my laughter.

"Well, thanks Bruce," Jill started, catching the attention of our favourite sales representative and the short man. "But we better get going" she grabbed a large packet of condoms close by, before holding them up in front of her eyes. "Put this on my tab" we ran out fast, knowing Bruce wouldn't try and stop us. Even if he wanted to, he knew not to cross our path. I could tell the rapist was following us, so I ran faster and harder.

"Go! Go! Go!"

"You say 'go' one more time, and I'll hit you!" I jumped in Chevy before putting the key in the ignition. I sped off without looking back. After a few seconds, Jill and I burst into laughter. _Who knew running away could be so much fun? _After a few minutes, and after I knew the creepy guy wasn't following us anymore, I turned towards Jill and the dark blue box in her hands.

"Are you serious? You got a 62 pack?" I asked, incredulously. No – they couldn't possibly get through them all in one night!

"Just in case…you don't want a mini-me, do you?"

"I guess you're right. But that's still way too many!" I took the box from her hands, examining the writing. It felt weird being this close to latex, especially since I was still a virgin. I opened up the box, ripping the sides and colour off, and ripped off half of the pack.

"Just in case anyone needs them. I can be the pimp of condoms, ya know" I defended, handing the box back to my best friend. She rolled her eyes before staring worriedly at the now pitch black sky. Even though it was 4:30 in the afternoon, you couldn't see a few metres in front of you. I wouldn't have seen the SUV behind my tail again if it wasn't for the sudden clash of lighting behind me.

"Oh, hell no!" I yelled, slapping my hands against the hard steering wheel. Jill looked behind Chevy, her face paling a few shades. _This guy wasn't ever going to give up._ With a quick decision already in place, I swerved Chevy around so I was facing the oncoming SUV. It stopped a few metres in front of the car – but he never got out. I told Jill to stay in the car before I hopped out. She was more than willing to stay in the warm confines of Chevy, but she told me to take her pepper spray just in case. The surprisingly warm water hit my body, and my hair waved around like an octopus. _I'm so looking sexy – note my sarcasm. _I ripped open the rapist's door and pulled him out. Even though I was only wearing flip flops, I still towered over him. I punched him square in the stomach, making him fall to the ground.

"Who are you?!" I demanded, kneeling down so I could catch a glimpse of him. Fear passed his eyes before a look of determination set it.

"I can't say" he answered back. His voice was rugged and raspy – like he had been yelling most of his life. A black smartphone slipped out of his trench coat pocket. I picked it up before he could touch it. A message from an unknown number shone on the screen.

_Is she alright?_

Who was this guy? I decided on a different approach, making sure that determination disappeared for good.

"Who sent you?"

"I can't say" What was with this guy and saying 'I can't say'? Seriously, it was fucking annoying.

"Listen here, tubs," I started, making sure I was in his face. "You're going to answer me, or I _will_ make your life _hell_" his eyes drifted towards the wet concrete ground before he sighed and looked back up.

"Who. Sent. You?"

"The Cullen's called me to keep an eye on you. The little one said she couldn't see you anymore" As soon as the word 'Cullen's' left his mouth, I felt like I was going to faint. I shoved the phone in my back pocket, making sure water didn't go all over it.

"And who are you?" my voice wavered, although I was sure he couldn't hear it, because at that exact moment, thunder roared above us.

"Jason. Jason Jenks" he had to yell a little bit so I could hear him. _Wasn't I meant to meet this guy in the last book? Shit…_ I turned to Jill, who was looking around hysterically. I had to go before she thought something bad happened.

"Don't follow me again, _Jenks_. And I'm keeping your phone" he was about to complain, but I had already walked away. I ripped open Chevy's door, reversed and drove back home. Jill asked question after question about if I 'kicked that guys butt'. I didn't say anything, as I was too flabbergasted about the Cullen's hiring Jenks to follow me. _Not cool._

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jill asked as soon as I stopped the car. I barely glanced at her as I nodded and hoped out. I made my way towards the front door, but before I could twist the knob, Jill pulled me back.

"You can tell me anything, ya know" I could see the desperation in her eyes. I told her and Jake everything, literally. It crushed me that I had this one device that could bring Eddie back, and I knew Jill and Jacob would hate me for it. I couldn't tell her. I couldn't see the disappointment in her eyes. It would kill me.

"I know. Sorry, that guy just said a few things before I beat the shit out of him" I brushed the some hair away from my eyes before smiling at her. She and I both knew it looked forced, but I was too tired to even care in the slightest. She embraced me for a few long seconds before waving and walking over to her modern house. I could see Bill greet her, which she just shot down completely. I opened the door, and was surprised to find candles and rose petals on the floor.

"Jacob, is that you?" I called out, freaked out that someone would jump out and start attacking me. A figure stepped out of the kitchen, but I didn't bother finding out who they were, as I was soon punching and kicking the creature violently.

"Bells! What the fuck?!" Charlie screamed. I had only heard him swear one time before, and that was when he found out some kid pumped off a bridge and killed himself. Even then, that was only a little 'shit' he had slipped out.

"Sorry?" I tried, stopping my frantic attacks at possibly killing my 'father'. Charlie wore a fancy dress shirt with baggy jeans. His moustache was combed to perfection. _Was he on a date?!_ Just as I thought that, a cheery lady walked from the lounge room and into the kitchen. She looked a lot like Leah and Seth Clearwater, for some strange reason. _Wait…holy fucking Jesus!_

"You're having an affair?!" I hissed. The lady, whom I was guessing was Sue Clearwater, looked frightened for a second before turning to Charlie, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "I cannot believe you!"

"Bells…" he tried, reached for me. I flinched away from his touch. _God, if they got together, wouldn't that mean that Leah would become my step-sister. Fuck!_

"Don't" I whispered. I turned towards the counter, where a lovely looking steak was situated. In a quick thinking moment, I grabbed the steak, and ran out of the house. I was happy for Charlie, don't get me wrong, but did it _have _to be with Sue Clearwater?! And, wasn't her husband supposed to have a heart attack soon?

"Fuck!" I screamed, biting into the luscious piece of red meat. A vibration in my back pocket startled me.

_Jenks, you better tell me right now!_

Jesus, I forgot about Jason and his phone I had stolen. I sat down on the curb of the road and unlocked his iPhone. Thankfully, he didn't have a password on it, or I would be in deep shit. I looked through his contacts and found every single one of the Cullen's numbers. I flicked through a few message conversations he had had with them, and saw that they all hired him to 'look out for me', including Jasper. Alice's looked most frantic, because she kept repeating 'I can't see her anymore'. _Was that because I spend every single day with Jacob, since he was a werewolf?_

_The girl's fine _

I responded back to Eddie's text. Tears leaked from my eyes and poured into my vision as the phone's light became blurry. What was I supposed to do now?! I missed all of them, no matter how hard I tried to deny it. There was no doubt that I would try and kill every single one of them when they came back, but right now, I just needed their coolness. I took out my phone and texted Jill – I needed her right now, and she would know what to do. A few minutes later, the familiar black Lamborghini pulled up in front of me. Jill jumped out urgently before pulling me into her arms.

"What's wrong, Char?"

"I'm sorry" I repeated, crying my heart out. I hadn't cried openly for a good seven years, and it was now that I decided to crack. I didn't even know why – that whole day wasn't even a big deal. I was thankful that it had stopped raining an hour ago, or we would be saturated.

"What happened?" I handed her the phone, but I didn't look at her as she looked through it. She took a sharp intake of breath before handing back the phone.

"Shit" was the only thing she said, and even then she sounded lost. I pulled away from her and wiped at my eyes. I was sure my face was all red and blotchy, but I couldn't have cared less. Minutes passed between us, and it was only when she stood up that I realised she was dressed in long track pants and a navy V-neck. _She got out of bed for me. She never got out of bed for anyone._

"You know how I feel about them, Charlotte" she said, voice emotionless and robotic. I pulled my head into my knees, finding little comfort in the position.

"I know," I started. "But I miss them, Jill. If they don't come back, Jacob will never be happy" _And I won't either, _I wanted to add, but I decided better of it. She shook her head out of frustration before she groaned.

"I can make him have another imprint! The Cullen's can never come back!" her blue-green eyes shone with anger and desperation. I stood up abruptly, stunning Jill and her pacing.

"I want to go home! I can't be here anymore! I miss my old life before vampire, werewolves and _you_!" I ran off without another thought. Of course I didn't mean any of that – I loved Jacob and Jill more than my entire life, but I was so confused about everything. I paused outside the Swan residence a few minutes later, completely out of breath. I was surprised to find Charlie's cruiser gone; he never left at night. I opened the door loudly, but only met silence. The rose petals and candles were long gone. Everything seemed colder and lonelier now. _I caused this, _I though bitterly. _If I didn't come barging in and ruin any chance of Charlie being happy, then this would have never happened. _I went to bed that night in a numb state. Not only did I fuck up Jill and I's friendship, but I was sure I ruined any chance of Charlie and Sue getting together. Jesus, people would be a lot happier without me in their lives…

* * *

**Jill POV**

I stumbled getting up that morning. After last night's fight between Char and I, I felt extremely guilty. She deserved to be happy, and here I was, sticking my nose into her business. I truly fucked up our hoe-mance. She had a point though, about Jacob's imprinting situation. How was I going to pair him up with someone I didn't know? So, I decided to stick with the mutant vampire baby hybrid idea for a while – _who could suit him better?_

"Jill, a boy is here to see you" Bill yelled up to me. I rolled my eyes as I quickly slipped on a bra. I wobbled down the stairs, only to find Paul standing in the lounge room uncomfortably. Juliette drooled freely staring at my imprint, making flirty comments here and there.

"Wasn't I supposed to meet you later tonight?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. Paul's head whipped to meet my gaze before he stood up greedily. I smiled as his eyes roamed all over my body. Bill was staring at the exchange with a grim smile on his face.

"C'mon Paul" I nodded my head towards my room. He practically sprinted up the stairs, only stopping to kiss my cheek along the way.

"Keep the door open!" Bill yelled to us as I followed Paul to my room. I rolled my eyes and ignored his request. I jumped back on my bed and wrapped myself with blankets to keep me warm. Paul openly looked around my room, occasionally picking up pictures of Charlotte, Jake and I.

"When was this?" he asked, a small smile appeared on his face. He showed me the picture we took before going to the La Push Halloween party. Charlotte and I kissed Jacob's cheeks, where he blushed furiously.

"Halloween" I laughed. He set the picture down before moving over to my movie collection.

"The Ring?" he held up the DVD. I shrugged before answering him.

"I have a fetish of horror movies, sue me" I defended. He laughed loudly before placing the movie back on the ground. He pulled out a thin rectangular shape out of his leather jacket and hid it behind his back.

"Then I have a surprise for you" he sang. He pulled out the only horror movie I hadn't seen; 'The Grudge 3'. I had seen the first two films of it, and I nearly shit myself. So, I was positive I was going to love this one. I cheered when he placed in it the DVD player and sat down next to me. Just as I was about to press play, a movement from the corner of my eye made me look over. I had a window overlooking Charlotte's house, and I was surprised to find her out already. In her hand was a huge duffel bag, and she only wore a black pair of jeans and a short sleeved grey shirt. She shoved the duffel in her Chevrolet, and slammed the door closed. Within a minute, she was speeding down the street.

"You okay?" Paul asked. I looked over to him with a small smile on my face. I missed Charlotte already, and it hadn't have been more than twelve hours since the fight. _How pathetic. _I played the movie, and snuggled up to Paul as it started. During the movie, I had somehow gone from sitting next to my imprint to actually laying over him. It didn't help that every now and then he would tickle me, which somehow turned me on. By the end of the movie, clothes were sprawled out along the floor as Paul and I kissed intensely. I hated to think it, but it was like fireworks erupting whenever we touched.

"Wait, wait, wait…" Paul sat up, leaving me lying on the bed feeling cold. I rested my weight on my elbows as I stared at him, finding amusement in the way he looked so frustrated.

"I want this to be perfect" he mumbled, blushing. I made an 'aww' ing sound, which he seemed to hate, because he winced away from my hand. He stood up quickly and pulled on his black V-neck and leather jacket. He was still wearing his dark jeans, but his erection was evident. I was still in my track pants and bra, but my shirt was long gone.

"I don't care about perfect" I reasoned. He shook his head as he tried to comb back his incredibly messy hair – courteous of me. I didn't react until he headed towards the door.

"Wait! We can just talk if you want" his dark eyes whipped around to meet my blue-green ones. I pouted and batted my eyelashes at him. He sighed before walking back over. For the rest of the afternoon, he kept a good distance away from me. He made sure we would never touch, apart from the occasional affectionate gesture.

"I shouldn't have pushed you into anything you didn't want to do" he spoke up after watching 'Paranormal Activity'. He was sprawled out awkwardly on the floor, whereas I hadn't moved from my position on the bed. I made a 'pfft' sound before answering him.

"You think I didn't want that? Honey, you're my imprint for crying out loud –we're going to have sex sooner or later" I regretted my words as soon as I saw the anger in his eyes. He jumped up from the floor in a rage.

"So you only want to make love to me because you know we're soul mates?! Gee, way to make a guy feel fucking special!" he was about to add on to that, but a deafening howl coming from the forest startled us. I turned to Paul, who had mixed emotions going through his eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I demanded. His eyes met mine, and I knew it wasn't good. He looked scared and vulnerable. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that it had something to do with Charlotte. Call it instinct or whatever, but I just knew.

"A vampire crossed the border a few minutes ago, and it's mixed in with Bella's" his voice was surprisingly emotionless. In a flash, I pulled off my track pants and shuffled into a pair of nearby jeans. By the time I looked over to where Paul once was, he was already downstairs and running out the back. I heard the sound of shredded clothes before I bolted towards the front door. Paul's dark grey wolf sprinted into the forest like a maniac. I wasn't ever going to catch up with him. My black Lamborghini shone in the sun's little rays of light. My decision was already made. I jumped into the soft leather seats, before reversing and speeding my way down the road where I knew I would find Charlotte and that motherfucking vampire.

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

I woke up earlier than expected, with a pounding headache from last night's little weep I had. I felt betrayed from Jill, and I hated that I had to break down in front of her. _If only she knew._ I didn't even know what I was pulling on, but soon, I was dressed enough to go out. Charlie hadn't come home last night, and I didn't expect him too, either. I drifted in and out of sleep, and never did I once hear his soft snores. I applied a small amount of mascara, thanking Stephanie Myer for making _Bella_ have perfect skin. If I was in the real world, I would have at least three zits on my face.

"What should I do today?" I questioned myself, taking out the cold stack of pancakes I made yesterday. I bit into them greedily, wolfing them down two at a time. I finished less than three minutes later, with syrup covering my chin. I whipped it off before it could fall on my grey V-neck. I didn't know why, but I thought about the Cullen's, and all the things I could do to them when they got back. I then had the brilliant idea, to start all of my planning now. I grabbed a nearby duffel bag, and left. My wallet was in my back pocket and my keys were in my right hand. I had Jason's phone in my front left pocket, making sure that if anyone texted, I would answer.

"C'mon baby, work for me" I groaned as Chevy ticked a few times. With a hefty punch from me, my baby girl started. I reversed easily, and drove to the nearest supermarket. An hour later, I had enough spray paint and lighters to cause a fair bit of damage. I drove up the driveway that seemed so foreign yet natural to me, and soon, I was standing outside the Cullen's mansion. I hadn't come here since 'my' birthday party, and even that was a sour memory I didn't want to surface. I opened the glass door easily, scaring a few bats that had decided this home would become theirs. I ducked as they flew past my head, a few of them flying into the glass windows.

I pulled the duffel bag off the ground, and went inside each and every room. Alice's closet was bare and looked broken. I barely recognised Jasper and Emmett's rooms without all the electronics in them, and Rosalie's room wasn't the pink colour I remembered it to be. Finally, after much effort on my behalf, I walked inside Eddie's room. All the music posters and CD's that were once hanging on the walls was gone. The only objects in the room was a few pictures he had on his nightstand of us together. Although, one really stood out. It was the day of my party, and Eddie had his arm around my waist. He looked adoringly at me, whereas I was stuffing my face with the chocolate Rosalie had given me. It took all my will power not to smash it up into a million pieces and burn the remains. Instead, I chose the more logical approach; ruin their perfect house by doing some major damage.

"Fuck you all, scumbags!" I wrote up in the lounge room where the large plasma once sat. I walked into each and every room, spray painting the exterior and décor. Each and every room was a theme; Emmett's was 'bear-crazy' because he got attacked by a bear – so I drew a grizzly bear on his main wall, Jasper's was 'blood-thirsty' because he couldn't control his obvious blood issues – so I painted most of his walls in dripping wet red paint, Alice's was 'fashion-finanza' because she loved to shop – so I painted bags and clothes then I set the wall on fire with my lighter. For Eddie's room, I drew him and me, except he had massive ass claws and his teeth were huge, oh, and he was also tearing me to pieces. I laughed when I sprayed red paint everywhere, marking down my valid point.

"Garden, garden, where are you?" I sang, skipping down the stairs. I walked out into Esme's beloved garden, and set it on fire. Once done, I sprayed around the house a few times, painting a few explicit items that only an adult would enjoy. I didn't worry too much about my scent being all over the house – they wouldn't be coming home until another few weeks anyway, and my body essence should be out of the mansion by then.

"I like what you've done with the place" someone snickered behind me. I spun around and saw someone I knew all too well – she _was _the one who stuck me in this hell hole.

"Kate" I greeted the witch, noticing her grey eyes looked tired and her black hair was in knots. She stepped out of the tree line, wincing when the light met her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, coldly. _Wasn't she supposed to be competing against a crazy ass witch queen? _She took a long deep breath before answering my question, sadness and frustration evident in her voice.

"I'm not doing so well, Charlotte. The witch I'm competing against is getting the upper hand, thanks to her Gemnibell. Plus, the candidate she chose to go in the book is doing too well"

"So, what does that mean?"

"It means that you might never go back to your real world, Charlotte. We're all fucked!" By now, she was nearly screaming. Tears dripped down her face at a rapid pace as she punched a few trees. I had no idea what to do; Rhi usually had these types of breakdowns, but I hadn't comforted her in so long! With a sigh, I patted her back awkwardly. After a few droning minutes, she wiped her eyes and moved away from my hand.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me" she mumbled, sniffing loudly. I nodded and looked around, an awkward silence engulfing us.

"So you're not doing too well?" I asked, surprised with the amount of curiousness that slipped into my voice. I would have been expecting me to start throwing a tantrum and demand that she won, or I would have seriously injured her.

"Nope, and I'm tired and I haven't eaten anything in three days…I'm so screwed"

"Well, maybe I could help"

"No, I can't bring you out of this world until someone wins, whether that be a good thing or bad thing, I'm not sure" she leant against a huge tree that skyrocketed to the sky, never stopping until it reached the clouds.

"What is it you're having trouble with?" I moved beside the tree opposite hers, slouching in the same position she was in. She wore a dark 'Sleeping With Sirens' shirt and black jeans with a pair of black converse. _Glad to see her sense of fashion sense hasn't altered. Oh my God! I sounded like Rosalie, or worse…Alice._

"I need to think of a really powerful spell, but everything I come up with either is too weak, or the Queen has something stronger. It's impossible to beat her"

"What about 'abracadabra'?" her piercing grey eyes stared at me with a 'are you freaking kidding me?' look to them. Truth be told, that was the only spell I knew…well, heard of, I wasn't part of a witch coven, no matter how much I wanted to be in one.

"Stop busting my balls, Charlotte. This is seri-" she stopped suddenly, a blank expression covering her face. After a few minutes, I started to get worried and started shaking my hand in front of her eyes. A few seconds later, she snapped back to reality…well, she snapped back into Twilight.

"That's it! Charlotte, you're a genius!" she exclaimed, jumping into my arms. I caught her effortlessly as she crouched into my arms. I let her go a second later, her weight already starting to bug me. I wasn't saying she was fat, because she was far from it, but I just didn't have _any _muscle in my arms.

"Well, I know that," I smiled. "But why?"

"Because not only did you give me the best spell I know, but the Queens candidate died!" I never expected myself to be as excited about a person dying as I was now. We jumped around for a few minutes, smiling and laughing. Once we stopped, I was out of breath.

"I have to go now – but try not to kill yourself" And with that, a blinding white light enveloped her. The same light that brought me to this strange world. I was half tempted to jump in the light with her, but I decided against it; I didn't want to die just yet. Sitting up, I looked over to the Cullen house and smiled; they would be so pissed when they came back. I made sure I opened up all the doors, inviting in any wildlife, before I left. I decided against taking Chevy somewhere else, so instead, I walked through the tree line.

"What the hell?" I whispered, walking into a huge paddock area. The grass was dead, and the once purple flowers were deflated to the ground. _The meadow. _I walked into the open area, only noticing the human figure in the middle.

"Can I help you?" I called out to them, defending the only reminder of Eddie and I. The man turned around, focusing his beady red eyes on me. His dark skin and leather jacket stood out in the sun, as well as his glitter covered chest.

"Bella" Laurent greeted, taking a predatory step forward. _Jacob, where the fuck are you?!_ I smiled cockily, taking a step closer towards the vampire.

"Laurent, long time no see"

"I didn't expect to find you here" he snickered. In a flash, he was a few metres away from my face. I grimaced before nodding slightly.

"Well, sucks to be you" he ignored my comment, and moved on.

"I went to visit the Cullen's, but, the house is empty…I'm surprised that they left you behind. Aren't you a sort of _pet _to them?" during his mumbo jumbo speech, he had circled me, but I kept my face towards him. As soon as he said 'pet', my anger spiked to a level I was saving for Eddie.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I'm no _pet _of the Cullen's! Oh, and they didn't leave me you sack of horse shit"

"Oh, my mistake" he chuckled. I didn't find any of it funny, but I laughed anyway. He stared at me for a good minute, looking like I had meant to be in an asylum. _No buddy, that's for Alice. _

"God, Laurent, you're just _so funny_" my voice was sarcastic and cold. He sneered at me before continuing with his circles.

"Do they visit often?" unlike _Bella_, Edward didn't pop up from time-to-time, because I wasn't a crazy bitch. Well…I wasn't a pansy.

"Only all the time" I muttered, knowing full well that he could hear me. At that exact moment, a vibration on my left leg shook me out of our talk. I pulled out Jason's phone, and was surprised to find a text from Alice.

_You need to help Bella! She's in trouble_

Did she care? How did she know?! Oh right, Jacob wasn't around to shield me. I turned back to Laurent, surprised to find him right in front of my face.

"Hello" I greeted uneasily, taking a small step back. In a flash, he was gripping my hair and holding me up off of the ground. _This never happened in the book!_ It was safe to say I was a little bit scared.

"Laurent, we can talk about this!"

"I'm done with talking. You know, Victoria told me to bring you back in one piece, but I think I might get a taste myself" his eyes darkened dramatically as he neared my neck. A sweat broke across my entire body as I felt his coolness against my pasty white skin. _Fuck it – I may as well go out in style._

"You're breath stinks" I choked, turning my head away from him. He chuckled darkly before placing a small kiss on my ear. A second later, I felt his teeth graze my skin. I was too scared to move a muscle, so you could have imagined my surprised face when five wolves jumped out from the bushes. A huge black wolf stampeded towards us, making Laurent drop me like a rag doll. He sprinted into the opposite tree line, making four of the five wolves chase after him. A russet wolf stopped close to me, making sure I knew it didn't mean any harm.

"Jacob…" I mumbled, stepping closer towards him. I felt his surprisingly soft fur beneath my fingertips before I jumped on his back. I positioned myself and gripped onto his fur tightly.

"Giddy up!" I laughed. I could tell he was rolling his eyes, but nonetheless, he bolted forward. I screamed in excitement whenever he would get too close to trees. He would jump over bushes and run through lakes, making me get drenched might I add. When he bolted onto the road, a familiar black Lamborghini stopped a few metres in front of us. Jill jumped out before running over to my side. I jumped down, and was immediately embraced into her arms.

"I thought you died!" she sobbed, clutching onto my grey shirt. I held her close, looking over at Jacob. He looked behind me, nodding to a dark grey wolf I knew as Paul. Paul's wolf nudged Jill from behind, making her jolt forward.

"I'm so glad you're all safe" she continued.

"Is he dead?" I asked the two wolves. I only got a short nod from Paul, but that was good enough for me. I hoped into the Lamborghini, telling Jake and Paul to meet at my place in a few minutes. Jill drove in silence for most of the ride, occasionally sniffing loudly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the phone" I apologised, looking out the window and meeting luscious green scenery.

"Me too, I know you miss them…and it's really hard"

"Why is it really hard?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt! They're vampires, and they could kill you effortlessly. Not to mention you become one, after giving birth to a vampire hybrid" she stopped in front of my house, but neither of us got out. I was too stunned about her true feelings to actually move around. It made me feel bad about keeping the phone close to me at all times.

"I know – I've read all this, Jill! I never signed up for this shit, and it sucks going through heartbreak! Especially one from a vampire!"

"Look, let's just leave this. I'm already in a shit mood because of fucking Paul" she got out of the car and made her way towards 'my' house. I followed her in, intrigued by what had happened between them to make her go all sour and moody.

"Spill the beans" I demanded, lying on my purple bed. My room was surprisingly clean, thanks to me having a mini panic attack last night.

"Okay, so he came over this morning and he brought me 'The Grudge 3'"

"How romantic" my sarcasm lead her to smack my arm loudly.

"Shut up and let me finish. So, during the movie, things started getting really hot, and I _swear_ we were about to have sex, but then he pulled away and said he wanted it to be 'romantic when we make love'. Pfft, what a girl!" she exclaimed, wrapping a nearby blanket around her body.

"Who says that anymore?" I laughed. Something she said stuck in my head – did she just say they didn't have sex? _As I said, easiest fifty bucks I ever made. _"You need to tell Jacob"

"What? Around Paul? I don't think so"

"Please! I'll pay you ten bucks if you do it!" I yelled. Her expression darkened as she leant forward, looking closely into my eyes.

"You bet on me, didn't you?" she didn't yell or scream, but her voice was levelled and surprisingly calm. I was in deep shit.

"Never" my voice sounded higher than usual, giving away my already obvious truth. She smacked my forehead harshly as well as pushing me off the bed. I landed with a loud 'thump'. The door opened not a second later, revealing Jacob and a distressed looking Paul.

"Thank god! I though you fell over, Jill" he sighed, walking over towards her.

"Thanks?" I questioned, rolling over on my back. Jake chuckled before lifting me up effortlessly off the ground and placing me on the bed.

"Thanks, Jakey-boo. That's why you're my _best friend_" I snickered when Jill poked her tongue out at me. I turned to Jake and whispered the news to him. He groaned before fishing out fifty bucks from his back pocket and placing it in my awaiting hand. I kissed the bill before shoving it in my bra for safe keeping.

"Paul, I'm very disappointed in you" Jake scolded, wagging his fingers in front of his eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Because you didn't have sex with Jill like I told you too"

"Oh yeah, I'm still mad at you" Paul turned his attention to Jill, who only shrugged and looked over at me.

"I'd like to see you try and be mad at me, honey" Jake and I snickered at Jill's comment, knowing she was right. Paul snuggled closer to his imprint, which made Jacob and I make whipping motions and sounds.

"Very mature" Paul snapped. I fished out Jason Jenks phone from my pocket and threw it at Jill, who caught it without looking over.

"Why are you giving me this?" she asked, looking at the phone with hatred. I snickered, before answering her.

"We're going to prank call, Jilly bean" her eyes lit up before she exchanged all of the Cullen's contacts into her phone. She turned her caller i.d. on 'blocked', before turning towards us.

"Who do you want first?"

"I don't get what's going on" Jake spoke up, trying to look over Jill's shoulder.

"We found the Cullen's contacts on this guy's phone" I laughed, watching how Paul and Jacob's face darkened. Jill pressed a random number before putting it on loud speaker. She pointed to Jake, before the deep voice of Emmett Cullen picked up.

"This is Emmett"

"Hello, my name is Jessica Ashley. I was specifically told to call you and tell you that your order of whips, chains and gag balls have arrived at Sexy Land" Jake's high pitched voice nearly made me wet myself then and there, but I remained quiet. Jill's face was red, and Paul's hand was covering her mouth. He also was red in the face.

"Ah, I didn't order any of that stuff, Jessica" Emmett sounded lost.

"Oh, well you are Emmett Cullen, aren't you?"

"How the hell do you know my name?" by now, Emmett sounded scared. His voice wavered dramatically, making Jacob snort loudly.

"Is this a prank call?!" Emmett yelled. You could hear smashing from the other end, leaving us all laughing hysterically. Jill turned off the call before he could potentially trace the phone number. We waited another few minutes to settle down, but even then we were slightly chuckling. Jill had tears streaming down her face, as Paul laughed loudly into one of my pillows. Jake was sprawled across me, shaking every now and then when a wave of laughter would wash through him.

"That was too good!" Jake exclaimed, hitting my comforter with his fist.

"Okay, who wants to do a duet with me?" Jill asked, which was stupid, because we all knew Paul would want to do anything with her. Just like I suspected, he raised his arm highly before screaming 'me'. She chuckled softly, before clicking another number.

"Hello?" Alice's chirpy voice sounded strained and tired. _Was she still worrying about me 'getting eaten' by Laurent?_

"Mm, yeah" Jill moaned, elbowing Paul in the stomach.

"Yeah!" he yelled, smiling as he watched Jill close her eyes and moan loudly.

"I'm nearly there!"

"Who the fuck is this?!" Alice yelled. Jake and I covered our mouths so she couldn't hear our roaring laughter.

"Faster!" Jill groaned, sounding just like a large man. That was it for Alice, because she hung up a few seconds later. We all burst into laughter, Jill and Paul laughing the loudest out of all of us. This was so much better than destroying their mansion!

"Bella, this is all for you" Jill clicked another button, before we could all hear the dial tone.

"Yes?" Edward's cool voice surrounded us. It made me feel slightly warm and fuzzy. I glared at Jill before answering him.

"Hi, I'm doing a survey on the average American household, would you kindly participate?" my voice sounded deep and strong, much like what Jacob sounded like. Just like he could read my mind, Jacob rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm kind of busy…" he started.

"It won't take long, sir"

"Fine, go ahead" I turned to Jill, not knowing what I was supposed to say. This wasn't even a good prank!

"Um, how much electricity do you take up monthly?"

"I don't know, three hundred dollars, maybe"

"Good, good," I murmured, looking over at Jill who was holding the phone in front of my face.

"How many sexual items do you have around your home?" I asked, keeping my voice as deep as it could be. It sounded like he dropped something on the other end. Jill snorted loudly before Paul covered her mouth once again.

"Excuse me?" he sounded bewildered and alert, which made it that much funnier.

"How many sexual items do you have around your home, sir? It's a very simple question"

"How is that '_simple'_?_" _he sneered. I was pretty sure he was pacing, because all I could hear was his feet moving across a hard surface very loudly.

"Well, most people I ask are very open about it. For instance, a girl with the last name Swan answered my questions very clearly" I could tell he stopped breathing for a second, even though he could have gone days without sucking in some air. Paul chuckled quietly while Jake was beside me, leaning over me and looking at the phone. It was quiet for what felt like hours, until he started breathing again.

"I have to go…" he hung up before I could say anything else. Jill made a 'boo'ing noise, and Jacob looked worriedly at me.

"That didn't even count as a great prank call, _Bella_. You should be ashamed" Jill laughed. I didn't have it in me to yell at her for choosing Eddie, especially since we had already done that last night. I was completely fight-free.

"I know – I choked" At that second, the downstairs door opened. I hadn't seen Charlie since last night, and now it was time to make amends.

"I'll be right back, you lot stay up here" I opened the door and ran down the stairs. Charlie was sitting on one of the kitchen bar stools, looking out the window and looking as pale as a sheet of plain paper. Before I could utter a word, he beat me to it.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart-attack today" I didn't know what to say. How was I supposed to cheer him up; 'well, that's great news for you and Sue'. Ha! I didn't think he wanted to hear that right now, especially since I didn't know if he and Sue were still going out, or whatever they were doing last night.

"How?" Was all I asked. I sat beside him, only noticing his blood shot eyes.

"Sue told him today about the…_affair_. I told her not too; he wasn't well!" His voice wavered. It was the first time I had seen him cry, and it was heart breaking. I knew I could never cheer him up now, no matter how hard I tried.

"What about you and Sue?"

"There is no Sue and I, kiddo. No matter how much I want there to be an 'us'" he rubbed his head roughly. I pulled him into my arms, already feeling the wet tears coming through the fabric.

"Why can't I be happy?" he cried. I didn't have enough tears to cry with him, so instead, I just held him. I wanted him to be happy, and I was stupid last night how I overreacted. I shouldn't have done that to him; he deserved all the loving he could get, especially after his ex-wife _Renee. _I hated the slut for hurting the only father figure in my life. My heart tugged when he sobbed harder. I heard a 'psst' sound behind me, and found Jill, Jake and Paul tip-toeing towards the door.

"_Make sure he's okay_" Jill mimed at me. They opened and closed the door so quietly; you wouldn't have heard them over Charlie's cries. He kept muttering '_he's dead because of me_', over and over again.

"It's okay, dad" I sighed, combing back a few stray hairs on his head. He eventually sat back up right, turning beetroot red at what had just happened.

"Sorry, Bells. I don't know what came over me" he whipped his eyes quickly before standing up. He walked towards the lounge room – probably to watch last night's football match. I sighed, and opened the fridge for food to eat. The rest of the night was a blur, and the only things Charlie and I did were eat left over lasagne. He went to bed early that night, too. I could tell he didn't go to sleep straight away, because I couldn't hear his snores until two hours later. Even then, it was well past midnight.

_Is everything okay? –J_

Jill's text made me smile and look over to her house. Her window was easily seen from the kitchen window, and that's when I saw Jacob, Jill and Paul all waving at me. Jacob had a huge grin on his face, Paul was laughing at something Jill was saying, and Jill was giggling. I smiled and waved back. _How did I get such great friends?_ I opened the front door and walked over to the Hanson residence, knowing Jill would be down in record time.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, opening her front door. I stood beside Lamborghini, shaking my head.

"Harry Clearwater died today" I answered, crossing my arms over my chest. The wet patch on my shirt from Charlie's sobs felt like ice against my skin. _Why am I so fucking cold?!_

"Leah's dad? Shit…"

"Charlie was having an affair with Harry's wife, and she told him today. He died knowing his wife was unfaithful" Jill stepped closer, rubbing my arms soothingly. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun, and her track pants were surely driving Paul crazy. I smiled when I saw Paul and Jacob's heads on the front door window, peering through the thin glass.

"We've got some company" I laughed, nodding my head towards the two boys. Jill looked over and snorted unattractively. I followed her inside, and wasn't surprised to find Juliette trying to flirt with the two wolves. Bill was staring at them with anger, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Keep your door open, Jillian" he warned, calling out to Jill already half way up the stairs. Paul, Jake and I followed her up, closing the door behind us.

"He's such a wacko! He doesn't even know I'm eighteen in one hour" Jill hissed, jumping on her huge king sized bed. I was envious of her soft bed – mine was like sleeping on a rock. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

"Wait, it's your birthday tomorrow?!"

"Yeah, didn't I say anything?" she frowned, looking at the three of us individually. We shook our heads simultaneously.

"Oh, whoops" she shrugged. _Great, now I had to worry about getting her a present!_ I slumped to the ground just as Jake put 'Paranormal Activity 2' into the DVD player. Throughout the movie, I noticed Paul and Jill growing closer and closer, until she was sitting on his lap comfortably. Jacob wrapped a blanket around me, which was a waste of time, because everytime he was scared, he would rip the blanket away from me.

"You're like a fucking baby!" I laughed, ripping away the warm comforter. He whimpered before turning back to the TV. I had to admit; I did scream a little when Katie threw her sister at the camera. The only ones who didn't scream were Paul and Jill, and that was because they were making out on her bed. As soon as clothing started disappearing, Jake and I were out of there. We left without saying goodbye and practically ran down the stairs.

"Here, I'll drive you home" I offered, walking over towards Chevy. Jake followed me, chuckling about how scared I sounded when I screamed. _If only you knew, Jake. _I took out the keys, which were on top of one of the tires, and opened the doors. I reversed and drove Jake home without any words spoken.

"Thanks Bells" Jake thanked, hopping out of Chevy as soon as I stopped. I nodded and put the car in reverse.

"You know I love you, right?" he spoke, walking back towards my car. I stopped and looked over to him. _Was he saying what I think he was saying?_

"Are you in love with me Jacob Black?" I asked, scared to know the answer. He made a 'pfft' sound before shaking his head.

"Hell no! I love you like a sister, Swan, nothing more"

"Then what's with the sudden change in topic, Black?" I questioned, raising both of my eyebrows up. I still didn't know how to only raise one.

"Because I just want what's best for you, and that doesn't include dating vampires" he laughed. I smiled and shook my head. _He was so overprotective._

"Speaking of vampires, I'm glad you didn't die today" with that, he walked off. I shook my head with a smile on my face before reversing, and driving home.

That night, I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillows. But, my dreams were invaded by one bronze-haired vampire I once knew…

* * *

**Well, what did you all think? Oh, and what would you LOVE to happen throughout the next few chapters? I hope you loved reading this huge arse chapter, and maybe I'll be making another one next book :)**

**Lifelessvampire**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello you lovely people! I love the feedback about the last chapter, and I again apologize to anyone who didn't like it. So, I hope you love this, because it is dedicated to _Tokidoki-Twilight_ for suggesting it :) I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_Brother, my brother, _

_How selfish was I_

_While you seemed to struggle, _

_I sat idly by_

_Brother, my brother_

_Yes, try as I might_

_I now realize_

_It was also my fight_

_Brother, my brother_

_Now look at your arm_

_It's cold and immovable_

_Lost all its charm_

_Brother, my brother_

_Though I lost more in mass_

_It is you far more haunted_

_By our mistakes in the past_

_Brother, dear brother_

_Listen when I say_

_I will stick by your side_

_Until this goes away_

_Brother, dear brother_

_Listen when I say_

_I will stick by your side_

_Until our final day_

_-Amanda Saveley_

* * *

"She's so hard to buy for!" Paul complained for what had to be the tenth time today. We had got to the mall two hours ago, and he had not shut up once about getting 'the right present'. _God, I swear he had a vagina. _

"Just get her something to do with sex. She'll _love _it" I groaned, flicking through a few lacy items. I had already got Jill the whole four seasons of 'True Blood', because she was in love with that series. And I got some glitter and a small glass bottle for a funny gift I was planning. After Jill's very late notice of her birthday last night – or early this morning, I had slept for only seven hours before Paul and Jacob came knocking down my door. Seven hours was too short for me, and my anger was starting to show its ugly head.

"What about this?" Jacob chuckled, holding up a plastic belt with wire covering the bikini line. I crossed my arms and sighed.

"We are _not _getting Jill a chastity belt, Jacob!"

"Oh c'mon! She'll love it! And besides, I'll get her something she'll really like too; this is just for shits and giggles" he walked off towards the register. I didn't know why, but Jacob saying 'giggles' made me shudder. He sounded way to girly.

"Hi, can I help you?" a cheery red head asked in front of me. I tried my hardest not to growl as I placed a very forced smile on my face.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks" I stepped passed her. I looked behind me and met her gaze. Her eyes were dark blue, and her mouth was open, panting. _Over dramatic bitch. _With another eye-roll, I walked over towards a confused looking Paul.

"Get her that, she'll like it" I said, pointing over to the handcuffs and whips. "Oh, this one's actual metal"

"I'm not getting her any erotic toys" he stubbornly stated, crossing his arms over his broad chest. I grabbed a huge box of Playboy condoms and smiled at him.

"You'll thank me one day" I added a wink before walking towards the cashier. After I had paid, I walked over towards Jacob, who was flicking through a few magazines.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep" he pulled Paul away from the same spot I had left him at, and walked out. I took a step towards their retreating figure, but a wall-like object knocked me down.

"Fuck!" I cursed, my tiredness catching up to me. The cold person picked up my bags and held them out to me.

"Sorry miss, I-" he stopped suddenly, which made me look up. His topaz eyes stared down at me with confusion. His hair was darker than I remembered, and his smile that always seemed to be glued to his face was missing. Emmett Cullen was a changed man.

"What are you doing here?" I gaped, taking a step closer to him.

"I could ask you the same thing" he responded, looking around at the toys. I noticed he held a few whips and chains in his plastic bag. "Just wait 'til Edward hears this"

"Like I care about him! He _left _me, Emmett! What if Rosalie ever left you? Huh?" I yelled, attracting the attention of a few customers. He looked taken aback at my rage, but I was too angry to care what he thought. "Because of him, I've had to start new friendships and fit in! I couldn't give a flying fuck what he thinks of me now…I don't care"

By the end of my rant, my face was scrunched up in an unattractive manner as I tried to hold in the hot tears. He sighed before pulling me into his embrace. I hit his arm and he instantly let go – I didn't need his sympathy. He should've known that by now.

"I'm sorry we left, Bells" he apologised. A warm arm draped across my shoulders, pulling me into the familiar chest.

"You're not allowed on our land anymore, _Cullen"_ Jacob hissed, shaking slightly. Paul stood protectively on my other side, glaring daggers at what I once thought was my long-lost brother.

"I'm not on your land, _pup_" Emmett growled back, equally threatening. By now, the whole store were looking at us like we were meant to be put in an asylum.

"Stop," I nearly yelled. I grabbed Emmett and Jacob's arms and dragged them out of the shop, Paul following behind like the lost boy he was. "Emmett, I think you should leave"

"Bella-"

"You heard her" I rolled my eyes at the amount of testosterone in the room. _Men and their pride…_

"Emmett, just…fuck off" By now, I was beyond tired. I wanted everything to go my way, or I would surely rip someone's head off. Preferably Emmett's, but that would've been close to impossible. He left a few seconds later, his shoulders looking tense. I sighed and turned around to meet the angry stares of Paul and Jacob. They fired off question after question about him, but I wasn't paying attention.

"Let it be…and, let's not tell Jill. It's her day, and this will ruin it" They both nodded, before leading me towards a jewellery store in the centre of the mall. It looked unique, and very expensive.

"That one" Paul pointed, looking at the silver ring in the window. It had a huge sapphire in the middle of it and small diamonds surrounding it. My eyes bugged out at the beautiful piece of jewellery. _God, I wish Paul was my boyfriend…actually, not really. _

"It's beautiful" I gasped, before staring at the price tag. "And how the fuck are you going to afford it, Pauly? Last time I checked, being a werewolf doesn't have great pay"

"I know, but lucky for me, my grandfather died last year and he gave me his inheritance" he grinned at us before stepping into the old looking shop. The bell dinged as he walked in. Jacob and I stayed outside as we watched Paul go up to the counter and talk to an old man.

"I think he wants to propose to Jill" Jacob chuckled. I stared at him for a second, my own smile forming on my face. If that was the case, that boy would have a broken heart by the end of the night. I spoke my thoughts allowed, which made Jacob laugh some more. Paul came strolling out a few minutes later, skipping along like he was the happiest man on earth.

"Got what you wanted?" I asked, excited at the fact that we could go home now. He smiled some more before nodding hysterically. Jacob wrapped his beefy arm over my shoulder and walked out towards Chevy. It was a tight squeeze, seeing as werewolves were ridiculously big boned, but we eventually all fit.

* * *

"Charlie! I'm home!" I called out, hearing the faint sounds of pans crashing together. I walked into the kitchen and found Charlie bent over the counter with soap suds in his hair.

"What are you doing, old man?" I chuckled, placing the bags on the tiled ground. Jacob ran up the stairs with Paul close behind. Charlie groaned before facing me, his shirt and most of his pants soaked with water.

"I'm _trying _to clean up, but you know how I am with house work" he threw the dirty cloth in the sink before dusting his hands. I rolled my eyes and picked up my bags.

"Go; watch some sport, I'll clean up later" I kissed his chiselled cheek before jogging up the steps, taking two at a time. I closed the door behind me, and nearly laughed at the sight of Jacob and Paul doing their best at wrapping Jill's presents. Tape was stuck on their eyebrows and face, and colourful wrapping paper was covering the floor like confetti. _This is why I don't leave them alone for more than three minutes._

"Oh my god! I'll do the wrapping" I exclaimed, taking the presents out of their hands. They tried to explain, but with a strict look from me, they shut up. I got to work, and started cutting the paper perfectly. All went well, until I sliced my hand in half like it was a piece of paper.

"Mother of fucking Jesus!" I screamed, clutching my hand like it would drop off. It hurt like a bitch, but flashes of my birthday party came to mind. _What if Eddie never left and I happened to cut myself worse? Would he have eaten me alive?_

"Calm down! It's going to be alright!" Jacob's frantic voice made me feel more nervous. Charlie burst through the door a second later, looking like a mad man in the act.

"What's wrong?!"

"Bella's cut herself!" Paul screamed, grabbing my pillow and pressing it on my wound. It didn't look too deep, but it was long. _Really _long. I hadn't realised 'dad' had left until we walked back again, a first aid kit in hand. I put my hand in his, and he started wrapping it tightly.

"It's just a scratch, Bells" Charlie chuckled, placing a butterfly stich on the fabric to hold it all together. I pouted when I looked down at my hand. Blood was smeared on my pillow case, and little droplets were on the hardwood floor. Nonetheless, I finished wrapping our gifts, _and_ wrote on all of the cards. Soon, we were all walking over to the Hanson residence, gifts in hand.

"Jilly-bean! Open up!" I yelled, pounding on the door. The door ripped open a few seconds later, revealing a very excited looking Jill. She squealed loudly before jumping into Paul's arms. She repeated the action for Jacob and I, too.

"Come in! I want to see what you got me!" Jill opened the door for us, and that was when we noticed a huge banner across the lounge room entrance. 'Happy Birthday Juliette' was practically screaming at us as we walked in, and we noticed the pink wrapping paper on the floor. Jill didn't look bothered at the attention focusing all on that tramp she had to call a sister, but we all knew she was beyond pissed that no one was celebrating for her.

"Sorry it was short notice, guys" she apologised, closing her bedroom door shut. She jumped on her surprisingly tidy bed and forced a smile. In fact, her whole room looked amazingly spotless. She must have been cleaning it all day just to not face the frilly stuff downstairs.

"Happy birthday!" Jacob exclaimed, throwing Jill her present. She smiled and kissed Jacob's cheek, which Paul growled at. She opened it up and burst out laughing.

"Panties, a whip, a chastity belt and some thongs. Thanks Jake" he smiled triumphantly before nudging me. I passed her my present, and was greeted with her familiar embrace.

"Some designer condoms, a naughty nuns costume, and _True Blood_" she squealed loudly before pulling out the best part of my present. "And 'Edward Cullen's ashes'" she held up the small herbs bottle where glitter was filled to the top, and on the front of it, 'Edward Cullen's ashes' were written cursively.

"Best present ever" she joked, pulling me in for another hug. Lastly, Paul handed her a small box. Jacob and I smiled at each other as she opened it up.

"Paul…" she gasped. Before he could utter a word, her lips crashed down on his forcefully. Jacob and I dashed out of there again, just as Juliette walked out of her room wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a bra.

"Whoops," she giggled. "Hey Jacob" she winked at the end, taking a step closer. Jake slowly hid behind me before running down the stairs. I turned back to Jill's 'twin sister' and smiled angelically.

"Come to my party tonight, it starts at seven – and make sure Jacob comes, as well as his hot friend"

"Why do you want me to come?" I asked, not really caring if I was invited or not. It would have been shit anyway.

"Because if you come, then those boys will come; it's a win/win situation" she stated, like she knew _everything_. Ha! I highly doubted she knew her three times tables. I nodded understandingly before skipping down the stairs, and walking outside. Jacob rested on Chevy with his back against the hard metal. When I approached, he looked up slowly.

"We're invited to a party that starts in…" I looked at Jacob's black wrist watch. We had spent a little longer at Jill's than anticipated! "Two hours. Get dressed, and meet at my place before going over; I want to be fashionably late"

"Jesus! I'll never make it in time! Can I take Chevy to mine and I'll drive it back?" he pleaded, kneeling down on the ground and hailing at my feet. I gaped at him; _to even suggest driving Chevy was an insult to me!_ I would have said 'no' in a heartbeat, but something stuck in my mind. _I could use this as blackmail in the future!_

"Sure" I smiled and handed him my keys. He stared at me, like he was catching onto my thoughts. "But you owe me. Anything I want, any _time _I want, you'll be mine Jacob Black" I smiled sweetly as an internal battle seemed to be going down in Jake's mind. _I was just that good!_ After what felt like a decade, Jake sighed and snatched the keys out of my hand. He started Chevy with a grim face before reversing out. _Time to get ready, _I thought bitterly. I opened the door, ran upstairs and walked into my closet.

* * *

"Oh my god!" a girl squealed as I walked into the Hanson residence. Jake was tightly holding onto my hand as we made our way up the stairs and into Jill's room. Thankfully, Paul and she hadn't moved much since we left, and we still making out like crazy.

"Alright! Enough! Get dressed, and let's break this house apart" I ripped Jill's arm towards my chest and walked into the bathroom, carrying one of her favourite dresses in my arms. It took thirty minutes to put make up on her, and slip her into the dress. She looked like a seductive angel, as she put so lightly once I had finished.

"You're magic, Charlotte. I swear" she chuckled, gawking at her reflexion in the mirror.

"Just think about Paul, he'll surely get a boner watching you dance to the music" I laughed, clearing away all the mess we had made. Slowly, I opened the bathroom door, and was met with silence. I would have expected Jake and Paul to be goofing around, but not a sound was made. _Are they already downstairs?_ Jill crept out behind me, her face falling once she realised they weren't in the room.

"Those sons of bitches" she muttered quietly before opening the door and walking down the stairs. I followed her lead as the thumping of music caught up with me. I watched as Jill searched high and low for the boys, but she couldn't find a single one of them. I swayed to the music, which caught a few boys attention. One of them held their hands on my waist, and every so often, their hands would cascade. I would slap them away, before moving onto the next person.

"You look beautiful tonight" they would yell over the speakers. I would always turn around to see their face and look hurt.

"Don't I always look 'beautiful'?" I would reply, winking to let them know I was joking. Well, half joking. A constant tapping on my shoulder had me meet the blue green eyes of my best friend. She wore a tight and revealing navy blue dress with frilly bits on the cleavage. I wore black jeans and a white blouse type shirt.

"I can't find them anywhere!" she yelled. I shoved the guy behind me away and faced my best friend. I knew she wanted me to help, and I would've, but she was starting to fall hard for this werewolf fucker. I missed my strong girl!

"I'll help" I offered, dragging her around the house. I would open up doors and either find an empty room, or some couple dry humping. It was rather nasty. Eventually, I opened her 'dads' door, and stood shocked. Paul and Juliette were making out on the cream sheets. It looked like he wasn't enjoying himself, and every so often he would try to push himself away. I bet that wasn't what Jill was seeing.

"What the fuck is this?!" she roared, taking a step closer to her boyfriend, or whatever the hell he was to her. I stared wide eyed as Paul jumped away from Jill's sister and pleaded for forgiveness. I didn't know what to think right now; Paul was cheating on Jill, his _imprint_! Wasn't that illegal or something?

"Fuck it. Fuck you! Fuck you all!" Jill screamed, tears running down her face. She shoved past me and made a mad dash towards the front door. I stared at Paul with so much hate, he flinched away. All the while, Juliette sat with a huge grin on her face. _She truly was Satan's whore!_

"What the fuck have you done, Paul?" I asked, my voice low and menacing. I knew he could hear me, but he just decided to stay shut. He didn't even try to deny the fact that what he was doing was totally wrong and unacceptable. I slammed the door closed and ran to where I last saw Jill. I needed to be with her; she needed the comfort. I pushed and shoved people out of my way, but it wasn't until a firm grip on my waist stopped me. A hand clamped my mouth shut as I started to scream. They lifted me off the ground and shuffled towards a spare, empty room. _No! This wasn't meant to happen! What the fuck?!_

"Hello, Bella" a snide voice greeted before throwing me up against the hard wall. I stared into the familiar baby blue eyes I always seemed to hate and sneered.

"You…" was the only thing I could get out, before he slapped me hard against my cheek. _This was not going to end well._

* * *

**Who do you think the mysterious boy is? A lot is about to happen next chapter, so be prepared. It should be up same time next week, if I'm finished watching True Blood :) Yes, I love that show more than my own life! Remember to COMMENT, COMMENT, COMMENT :)**

**Lifelessvampire**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello chickens! For all you Aussies reading this, aren't you excited about Breaking Dawn Part 2 coming out this Thursday? I know I am :3 I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_I remember your face_

_I remember your taste_

_Those nights I was alone_

_I remember your words_

_I remember your voice_

_You were there _

_You took my fears_

_I remember your touch _

_I remember your love_

_I looked at you broken_

_You sewed me back up_

_I remember your heart_

_I remember your eyes_

_Black in the night_

_I remember your tears_

_As they fell to my feet_

_-Mark R. Slaughter_

* * *

"Please! Stop!" I begged as Mike Newton tried desperately to unzip my skinny jeans. Thankfully, I had decided to wear two sizes too small jeans, so it was incredibly hard to pull them off, especially since he was very drunk.

"Shut up!" he screamed, before sending another palm straight into my cheek. My head connected with something hard behind me, making my head swim that much more. Little salty tears coated most of my face as I sniffed and tried to pull away from my attacker. But, to no avail.

"Help me!" I yelled, making my voice break at the end. Another fist connected with my stomach, before Mike gave up on my pants. He, instead, moved towards my blouse. The medical fabric around my hand had blood seeping out of it, thanks to the amount of times I had tried to hit Puppy. He tore through the thin fabric with ease and stared at me. His glazy eyes held lust and hunger, something I was afraid of deeply. I would always remember this, no matter the amount of therapy I would have to go through. I was going to get raped, and no one would ever know…

"You're so beautiful" he sobbed, falling down on top of me. I now knew Puppy was a violent drunk, that cried at every given second. His tears soaked my black bra underneath.

"You're a dick, Puppy! I'm going to kill you!" I threatened, thrashing wildly underneath him. He ignored my comment, and started repeating that he had 'wanted to do this since I first met you'. _Gee, what a charmer_. His chapped lips connected with mine eagerly, and soon he was taking off his clothes. It wasn't until he started taking off his pants that I had an idea. I shot out my knee quickly, hitting him straight in his tiny package he called 'little Mikey'. I moved fast after he fell, and jumped towards the door. I hadn't anticipated he would be up straight away, so when his hand latched onto my ankle roughly, I fell face first into the carpet. My chin hit the ground with enough force to leave me winded, and Puppy chose that time to roll me underneath him.

"I'm going to be the best you ever had" he sighed, acting like I hadn't of just kneeled his ball sack. More tears fell from my face as he started groping me roughly, occasionally bruising my exposed skin. A loud banging sound echoed around the room, but I didn't take any notice of it; it was most likely my imagination playing up. Puppy was suddenly thrown off me, making whimpering sounds in the far corner of the room. My eyes focused on a tanned figure leaning over Mike, kicking and punching him to death.

"Jacob…" my voice came out, raspy from me screaming bloody murder. My best friend's cold black eyes focused on me before he strode over my limp figure, shaking violently along the way.

"What the fuck happened to you?" he asked, his voice barely going over a whisper. His black eyes had turned back into brown before he picked me up effortlessly. He carried me out into the open, occasionally bumping into a few people. I barely noticed the cool breeze sweeping across my bare torso until Jacob took off his shirt and draped it over me. By now, we were seated comfortably in the back of Chevy. His arms wrapped securely around my shaking frame, sweeping my hair out of my eyes and mouth.

"I'm staying at your house tonight, alright?" I was about to argue, but he beat me to it. "I'm not letting you sleep alone, Bells"

"Kinky" I tried chuckling. It sounded more like I was choking, and that was what scared me. _I shouldn't be feeling like this!_ I shook my head as my tears finally came to an end. I was so going to kill Mike Newton tomorrow, no matter what. I didn't care that I could possibly go to prison; he was the deadest meat I had ever met.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Jill sniffed, walking out of the forest trees. Mascara coaxed her exposed cheeks, making her look like the Grudge. Jake had no idea what had just gone down between Jill and Paul, and I was hoping she wouldn't have to tell him; we didn't want Jacob killing a 'pack member'. As if reading my mind, Jill turned to a different topic.

"What happened to your face?" Jake stiffened beside me, but I just rolled my eyes and focused my attention on her. By now, she was leaning on Chevy, right in front of us. The music in her house echoed quietly down the street, occasionally being loud enough to shake a few houses.

"Mike Newton tried to rape me, Jill" the small smile on her face dropped immediately, like someone had hit her. Hard. Her nostrils flared angrily for a second before shaking slightly. She stayed quiet for a few minutes, taking in the information I had just received. Just as she was about to open her mouth, a figure staggering out of the Hanson house stopped her. Mike Newton had finally regained consciousness, and was limping terribly on the grass.

"Motherfucker!" She screamed, taking out one of the paintball guns from my dashboard. She fired it a second later, making Puppy drop to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Even in the dark, I could still see the green patch of paint on his crutch. He sobbed hysterically as he held his groin, moaning and groaning about how much it hurt. Jacob chose that time to jump out of Chevy and restrain my other best friend. He held her close to his chest as he helped me down. We walked into my house, Jill kicking and screaming about how it wasn't fair that he got to walk away without damage. Jacob reassured her that he had done a few things.

"Do you guys want anything?" I asked, walking slowly into the kitchen. They shut up immediately before looking at each other.

"No, honey it's fine. I'll make you a hot chocolate" Jill soothed, lightly pushing me towards the stairs. She rubbed the black smudges off her face before turning back towards me. _Were they seriously going to baby me? Nah-uh, that was not going to happen. Ever._

"Don't you fucking baby me; I'm fine. Besides, a lot has happened to you too Jill"

"Okay, seriously, what happened tonight?" Jacob asked, throwing his hands up over his head. Jill was frowning and looking outside the window, where the party was still in full swing.

"Nothing, it's stupid" Jill muttered, walking towards the staircase. Jake shot a look at me which I just shrugged at. We followed her up a few minutes later, finding her sprawled out on my bed. She stared up at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"Jilly-bean…" I cooed, jumping beside her. I noticed the faint streaks of new tear lines down her cheeks, but she didn't seem to notice or care. I quickly whipped them away before Jake could see; the last thing he needed was two crying girls. I hadn't noticed Jacob putting a movie in my laptop until the music started playing.

"'Dear John'? Really Jake?" I chuckled, closing the screen with enough force to break the crappy thing. Jill laughed beside me as Jacob blushed a rosy red.

"It's supposed to be a chick flick…" he muttered, curling up to my warm blanket. Jill snorted before curling up beside him, hogging the blankets and the warmth. By the end of the night, I had made an extra bed on the floor for me, and Jake was fast asleep.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight, Char" Jill offered, sitting up groggily on my blanket infested bed. I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it, and besides, I don't want Jake kicking the shit out of me during the night"

"True" Jill chuckled. We were silent for a few minutes, deciding whether or not to talk about the nights events. I sure as hell didn't want to say a word, but I needed to ask Jill if she was ever going to forgive her imprint. Sure, what he did was wrong, but I saw how dead drunk he was. He couldn't have meant it, right?

"Your hand looks better" my best friend piped up, gesturing to my newly wrapped hand. There was no blood seeping through, and it was all cleaned up, thanks to Jake and his handy-man skills.

"Yeah, I'll make Jake some pancakes in the morning" I gingerly lay down in my bed, conscious of my aching muscles and bruises. My right eye had a huge black bruise around it, and my arms, legs and surprisingly my throat were the more damaged areas on my body.

"Will you ever forgive him, Jill?" I asked, turning to meet her intense gaze. Her face scrunched up before she shook her head vigorously.

"Nup…he cheated on me with _Juliette_. My 'sister' of all people, Char; he's a fucking dick for breaking my heart" I didn't know she actually had feelings for the werewolf, but by the way she was acting about him, I knew she genuinely liked him. But, if you loved someone, weren't you supposed to forgive them?

"Can I stay over at yours for a while, Charlotte? I don't really want to go home right now" she sniffed, hogging over some more blankets from Jacob.

"Sure; stay as long as you want. Charlie loves you like a daughter, anyway" I yawned, trying my hardest not to stretch too much. Jill yawned too, replying with a 'thanks' soon after. After ten minutes, I heard her soft snores mixing in with Jacob's. Slowly, I got up from my fetal position on the floor, and walked towards the bathroom. I flicked on the bright light, and noticed the greeny purple hand prints on my arms. Since my legs were covered with my pyjama pants, I couldn't see that damage. Small finger marks were evident on my throat too, and the bruise on my eye seemed to have tripled in size. With a sigh, I took out some aspirin and a sleeping pill, knowing I was going to be in deep pain during the night.

As soon as I swallowed the pills, I flicked off the light and walked back in my room. Jill was sprawled out on top of Jake, and Jake seemed to be inhaling the scent of her hair. I chuckled lightly before moving to my post on the floor. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was consumed in dreams of what could have happened tonight if Jacob never showed up.

* * *

"Jesus Bells, you look like shit" Jacob gaped, taking another bite of his pancakes. I rolled my eyes and placed another plate full of the delicious hot cakes in front of Jill. She too looked like shit, but Jacob seemed to only have his eyes on me.

"Thanks?" I offered, taking a bite of my bacon and oozy eggs. Charlie grumbled as he stomped down the stairs, grooming his moustache with his fingertips.

"Hey dad, I made breakfast" I smiled, handing him a plate of his own. He nodded in appreciation before taking the plate and eating his pancakes. Jill finished off her food in record time, cleaning the counter and her dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to go over and pack up my shit. I'll see you in a few" she waved at Charlie before opening the door and jogging over to her house. It was around eleven, and the front of her house still looked like trash. Beer cans and coloured cups were littered everywhere, and there were skid marks on the grass from the cars on the curb.

"Why is Jill packing up her things?" _Shit, I forgot to tell Charlie! _

"Ah, Jill and her dad don't exactly get along…so I offered if she wanted to come live with us for a while, just until exams are over" I peered over at Charlie's expression, which was surprisingly neutral. He pouted and nodded before taking another bite.

"Is that okay?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh, yeah; I like her more than you" he joked, earning a glare from me. I walked over to him and picked up his plate. I hadn't expected him to grab onto my arm, which made me drop the plate in surprise.

"What happened to you eye?" _Fuck! _I had practically poured all of my make-up on my eye just to cover up the purple bruise, but to no avail. I didn't want Charlie to see, just in case he went all Rambo on me, or even Mike Newton. Sure, I wanted Puppy's head on a very blunt stick for what he did to me, but I didn't want to be treated any differently. I liked being the crazy ass ex-girlfriend of a 'vegetarian' vampire.

"Dad, don't freak out…I just slipped in my heels last night and I landed eye first in a door knob" I bent down and picked up the large glass pieces on the hardwood floor, careful not to step in a few nearby shards. Thankfully, Charlie wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, and he bought it instantly.

"Jesus, I told you not to wear heels, no matter what occasion, Bells" he grabbed a broom and started sweeping away the mess, telling me to move out of the way before I got hurt again. I rolled my eyes before jumping on Jacob's back. He had been watching our 'father daughter bonding time', and now he had to pay for it. He groaned before jumping up the stairs.

"You weigh more than an elephant, Bells" Jacob huffed, throwing open my door. He flung me off just as I was about to make a witty remark.

"Bitch" I muttered, knowing full well he heard. I paced around the room, picking up rubbish and junk I didn't need. _What if Jill and I got a bunk bed? Oh my God! That would be so fucking cool!_

_ "_Don't you dare think of getting a bunk bed"

"What the fuck?! Can you read my mind or something?" I yelled, blocking my ears suddenly. _Wait, no; that was Eddie._ Jacob laughed loudly before picking me up so I was his height.

"Little munchkin" he cooed, swinging me around so my legs were dangling everywhere. I chuckled before hitting his chest muscles. The door burst open, only to reveal a puffed out Jill. She held a huge wheel barrow in her hands, which included her huge plasma, clothes, perfumes, food and make-up. How she got it up the stairs was a question I was scared to ask.

"Got most of my stuff" she whipped the small amount of perspiration on her brow before rolling her things in. She had changed out of her dress from last night, and was now dressed in nice light jeans and a tight blue tank top. Her black high heels clicked against the hardwood floor as she walked towards us.

"Do I want to know what you guys got up to when I was gone?" she chuckled, eying up our position. Jake poked his tongue out before placing me on the ground. He took out the plasma from the wheel barrow and placed it gently on my cleared desk. He wired it up for us, since he worried mostly that we would electrocute ourselves, and then he'd have to plan our funerals and all the flowers and music; he went into detail about that for a solid ten minutes.

"Oh shit, I have to go: pack duties" Jake cursed, jogging past us. We were sprawled out on my bed, reading a few Cosmopolitans' whilst eating chocolate and candy.

"What?! I thought you were going to do all the work!" I yelled as he raced down the stairs.

"Do it yourself!" He screamed back before closing the front door behind him. _Great, now who's going to do our shit?_ I rolled on my back and stared up at the cream ceiling. A few cracks and marks were noticeable, but other than that, it was perfect. _How was it that a ceiling was the only thing perfect in my fucked up life?_

"What are you thinking about, chicken?" Jill asked, biting into a piece of marble chocolate. I turned my head and met her uninterested gaze.

"My ceiling is perfect"

"Yes, it is pretty wonderful" she chuckled, glancing up. She returned to her magazine a second later, flipping through pages that she thought were worthy enough of her time. She tapped her forefinger to her bottom lip as her eyes read through the column – it was the calmest I had ever seen her.

"Are you happy?" she closed the magazine and stared at me strangely. I was still staring up at the ceiling, but this question felt important. What if she wasn't happy, and she tried to kill herself? I would never forgive myself if she tried, and I knew she would've felt the same about me.

"Of course" she chuckled, although it didn't sound genuine. "Are _you_ happy?" And there it was, the question I couldn't answer. Sure, I laughed all the time and I joked around, but I was constantly lonely. I blamed Eddie, because now I couldn't threaten him with fire. Fucking Eddie and his family of fairies. _Fuck!_ I met her worried gaze, and I knew my answer.

"Yeah…but I'm lonely, Jill. Sometimes, I want to go back to my real life with my real friends, but other times I couldn't imagine living without you and Jake" _And Eddie, and the Cullen's. _

"Then why did you ask?"

"Just because of last night…you do realise you have to forgive him, right?" she made a 'pfft' sound before shaking her head. I knew she still had feelings for him, and I knew he didn't mean anything that happened last night. But, I couldn't push her into anything.

"Not if I can help it" For the rest of the day, we stayed inside and watched movies. Occasionally, we would dance to music and play 'Murder In The Dark' when it rested night fall. We ate McDonald's – courtesy of Charlie – and we didn't get to sleep until 1 AM. I tossed and turned that night, because one thought kept swirling around in my head. _Jill and Jake weren't around when Mike had me alone, so did that mean Alice saw me getting beaten and raped? Would she have told Eddie? _

"Jesus" I muttered, rolling over to my other side. _Where the fuck is Eddie?_

* * *

**I know! I'm sorry! Yes, it's really short, but I'm going through a sort of writers block. I can't think of anything, so if any of you readers have anything, I would LOVE to hear it :) Well, I'll try and upload next week x**

**Lifelessvampire**

**P.S. Most of you very talented readers guessed Mike Newton as the abuser. WELL DONE! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my God! Now, I'm not the biggest Twi-hard in the world, but after watching Breaking Dawn Part 2, I think I might be. Don't worry, I won't stop with the series (God no!), but I would suggest you all go see it :) I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_There are mean people, _

_Keen people, _

_People that are in_

_Between people_

_There are nice people, _

_Rolling dice people, _

_People with hearts of _

_Ice people_

_There are cool people, _

_School people, _

_People who follow the _

_rules people_

_There are sweet people, _

_Neat people, _

_People who_

_Rub your feet people_

_-Kelly Curiel_

* * *

"Hey, where were you this morning?" I asked Jill as she strode towards me in the crowded school hallway. Her grin widened impossibly so as she held up a shiny, silver disc.

"Remember that one day where we snuck out of assembly and bugged Mr Greene's office?" she taunted, fanning the CD cover around her face. Today she wore a dark blue blouse and tight light jeans, showing off her aqua tattoos in the fluorescent lights.

"Of course I remember it; it was only a week ago, Jill" I rolled my eyes and walked towards my locker, shoving a few sophomore's out of the way. They were about to scream their heads off at me but stopped themselves as soon as they laid eyes on me. Unlike Bella Swan, I was pretty bad-ass around this school of dweebs and dorks and my only friends were mythical creatures.

"Well, Jessica whore-face got _busay_ on the weekend, and she and Mr Greene met up three times" I stopped in my tracks and faced her jumping frame. _Today was going to be a great day. _I snatched the disc out of her hand and examined it in my palms.

"So what's with the random disc that seems to have no purpose?"

"That disc has every moment they met up on there, and some free very explicit porn of a certain student and principal" she giggled, prancing around the place like a lunatic, catching the attention of a few nearby students. I grasped onto her wrists as I joined in on her excited dance.

"This is awesome!" I yelled, flinging my hands up in the air and letting out a scream. By now, a teacher was making her way through the crowd that had formed around us, looking angry and very red in the face.

"What is the meaning of this?" the old lady demanded, stomping her foot on the ground. She wore an ugly brown pencil skirt and long sleeve blouse. Her hair was greying, and her dull green eyes looked like she was constantly enraged.

"This is the best day of my life!" Jill continued, ignoring the old hag in front of us.

"I have to agree with her on this one" I laughed, leaning against my locker cooly. She stormed her over to Jill, grabbed her forearm, and latched onto my wrist. She dragged us all the way to Principal Greene's office, occasionally having to stop and shush us with the noise we were making. It didn't make sense really; we hadn't done anything wrong, apart from screaming and jumping around like we had escaped and asylum.

"This isn't harassment" I sighed sarcastically, my good mood long gone. Jill still had a huge smile on her face and she was sometimes purposely crash into a locker just to piss off the teacher that had her death grip on us.

"Mr Greene, these girls were creating a nuisance in a hallway, disturbing plenty of studying students" she seethed once she opened the principal's door. Jill snorted unattractively as I turned to stare at her.

"Lady, the bell hadn't even gone off yet. I have no idea what you're smoking, but I want some" with one last glare, she threw us closer to the paedophile teacher and stormed off, closing the door loudly as she went. _Great, now we're stuck with the cradle robber. _

"Girls, take a seat" he sighed, gesturing to the fugly brown chairs in the centre of the room. Jill grabbed onto my arms as I was moving towards them, shaking her head wildly. _Oh, they fucked on the chairs…_

"I'd rather not get an STI, Mr Greene, if that's okay with you" Jill cautiously said, stepping away from the chairs in distaste. I covered my mouth with my hand as I met his very confused stare.

"Then may I ask why you were disturbing my school? Or would you prefer not to answer that question too?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask" Jill smiled, skipping over towards the boxy TV in his office. She shoved the disc inside the DVD player and clicked the play button, revealing Jessica in a pencil skirt, white blouse with her cleavage showing and a pair of thin glasses.

_"Now Albert" _she started, swaying her hips closely to a figure in one of the brown chairs. I was guessing that person was Mr Greene. "_You've been a _very _naughty boy, I hear. I might have to…punish you"_

_"I think you might"_ Mr Greene agreed, pulling her roughly on top of his lap. She smacked his chest lightly and pouted.

_ "I was supposed to be in charge, _Mr Greene" she purred his name 'seductively' as she started placing small kisses down his neck. By now, Mr Greene was rushing towards the TV in a hurry. He turned it off just as they started ripping each other's clothes off.

"How did you get that?!" he hissed, keeping his voice low. I cracked first as I burst out laughing, nearly collapsing on one of the dirty brown chairs.

"Your name's _Albert?!_ What the fuck man?" I chuckled, turning to Jill whose face was red from laughing. Mr Greene, or _Albert,_ blushed before taking out the disc and snapping it in half.

"You think that's the only copy? How dumb do you think I am?" Jill laughed, stepping closer to him. Because she was wearing a pair of stiletto high heels, she towered over him effortlessly. He gulped loudly before turning towards me.

"What do you want from me? I'll do anything, I swear!" he begged, cautiously looking up at Jill's menacing figure. She turned towards me as I did to her, silently communicating.

"We want the upcoming test answers for the end of year exams. You know, the ones that decide our fate for the next few years" I walked closer towards him, happy that I decided to wear one of Jill's highest shoes she brought over to my house. I also wore black skinny jeans and a purple baseball shirt.

"And, we also want free access to the school at all times"

"And, we don't have to come to school anymore" I finished off, smiling slightly. He nodded furiously before moving behind his desk.

"If I do all of those things, you must promise to not tell another soul about what happened between Miss Stanley and I, got it?" we nodded slowly. He whipped a bit of perspiration off his upper lip before turning to meet our gaze again.

"If you do not fulfil our wishes by the end of the week, we will send the video to everyone we know, and we know _a lot _of people. So, you _and_ your career will literally be fucked" he nodded at Jill's request, never taking his eyes off the Gemnibell in front of him. She nodded once before walking towards the door.

"Remember what I said, Albert. This doesn't have to get nasty" I closed the door behind us as we walked out in the hallway. Jill squealed loudly and jumped around, swinging her arms around the place. I laughed and directed her safely towards Chevy, who was parked amongst the many other cars in the parking lot. We hoped in and soon, we were driving towards the Black residence. The green forest made me smile more, if that was even possible. I was happy that I didn't have to be depressed when Eddie left; this was so much better. If I did happen to be depressed, I probably wouldn't have ever become friends with Jacob and Jill. Jill wouldn't have met Paul, and Paul would have never cheated on her.

"Jakey-poo. Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Jill yelled as soon as Chevy stopped. Because Jake couldn't control his emotions that well yet, he was being home schooled by Sam Uley. The 'alpha' stepped out of the Black cottage and stared us down. His cold brown eyes made me wonder why Emily chose him; she could have done a hell of a lot better.

"Ladies, shouldn't you be in school?" he called, not having to raise his voice over his usual limit; we heard him perfectly.

"Shouldn't you be fucking your fiancé?" I asked, walking closer towards him. Just as I said that, Emily stepped out from behind him and waved awkwardly towards us.

"Hey Bella, hey Jill. I just made cookies, would you like some?" she asked, leading us towards the familiar kitchen. Jacob was leaning over the coffee table, sheets of paper in front of his face. Emily whispered something to Sam, to which we looked over at Jacob.

"You can have a break now, Jacob" Sam sighed, barely looking at my best friend. Jacob grinned as he sat up, shoving Jill and I out of the way as he reached for the steaming cookies. Emily slapped his hands away quickly, giving him a disapproving look.

"Let the girls have some first; God knows you'll finish them in five seconds" Jill and I took three in our hands before walking out into the lounge room, slouching comfortably in the love seat. We bit into the delicious choc chip cookie, inhaling one after the other.

"Emily, you are a goddess when it comes to the kitchen. I can see why Samey boy wanted you so bad" I moaned, earning a chuckle from everyone except for Sam. He stared blankly at me before biting into another cookie. I rolled my eyes before turning to Emily.

"So when's this Harry Clearwater guy's funeral?"

"Friday; the family were going through a few _difficult stages_, so they had to postpone it for a while" _Ah, like Charlie and Sue developing a romantic relationship. I see. _I nodded, even though I didn't particularly care. I hadn't ever met him, and now I wouldn't even meet him. I should exactly care for a guy that I've never really seen, right?

"So how's Leah coping with the pack? I would hate it if I was the only girl in a group of beavers" I asked, licking the grease from my fingers. Sam's head whipped around to meet Jake's confused expression.

"You told her?" Sam hissed, making Jacob raise his chest defensively.

"I didn't say a word"

"I told you already; I know _everything_" I waved my fingers around my face, staring at Sam with intensity. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What else do you know?" he asked, making Jill make an 'ohh' sound. I leant forward and grinned. He should've known by now that I know everything about everyone, literally.

"I know that Jacob is supposed to be the true Alpha of La Push"

"Burn!" Jill yelled, high fiving me loudly. Jake diverted his gaze to the ground as Sam looked uncomfortable. He and I both knew I was right, and it was only a matter of time before he spilled the beans anyway. Just as Sam was about to speak, a tanned figure I knew all too well stepped through the doorway. Jill's face paled as she took in the rough shape of her imprint. Paul had lost a lot of colour in his cheeks, and his eyes were cold and empty. Big bags hung below his eyes; it was strange to compare him from three days ago to _this_.

"I smelt her scent-" he began, looking frantic and hopeful. He turned sharply to Jill, his grin spreading wider and wider by each passing second. Jill remained passive and motionless as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Jill…" he sighed, reaching in to take her hands in his. She flinched away from his touch and stood up abruptly. I couldn't blame her; if Eddie cheated on me, I would most likely set him on fire. In fact, as soon as he gets back, I would be making a few threats here and there.

"Get off me" she whispered, her voice sounding broken and painful. Paul made another move to hold onto her, and that was when her façade broke. She slapped him hard across the face and pushed him roughly to the ground. She placed her heels on the edge of his crotch and stared down at him.

"You make another move, and Pauly Junior will snap in half. Got that?" he nodded frantically as Jill removed her foot and stormed towards the door. Jacob helped him up as I raced towards Jill. I faintly heard Jacob say, 'What was that all about?' before I reached Chevy. Jill's eyes were dark as she paced around the stone ground. I opened up the door for her, and soon, we were back on the road.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, doing my best to look at the road and my best friend. Jill hadn't said anything for a good ten minutes, and I was starting to get worried. Even when she was downright pissed off, she would rant and break a few things. This definitely was not good.

"I just need to get a few groceries for dinner tonight. Do you want to come in with me?" I asked, pulling into the largest supermarket in Forks. Jill turned to meet my worried gaze and shook her head. I nodded slowly before opening the door and hoping out.

"Charlotte, wait," Jill whispered, leaning over and holding the door open. "Thank you"

"Anytime" I smiled. I closed the door shut and walked inside the cool store. I grabbed a nearby basket and walked towards the frozen food section. I took out three pieces of lasagne and a few chicken fillets for tomorrow night's meal. It wasn't until I felt someone behind me that I turned around.

"You finally decided to come insi-" I started, thinking the person was Jill. The baby blue eyes I seemed to be having nightmares about stared at me with pain and sorrow. I backed up suddenly, knocking over a few pieces of vegetables.

"Bella, hear me out"

"I don't need to fucking hear you out, Newton. You tried to rape me!" I yelled, making a few strangers look at us in confusion. He blushed before grabbing my upper arm.

"Get the fuck off me before I sue you! You know what Charlie will do if he found out what you tried, and failed, to do to me" I hissed, snatching my arm back to myself. Puppy looked frustrated before turning to meet my gaze again.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean anything I was doing; I don't even remember it! All I know is all I keep dreaming about is assaulting you, and doing other things" he trailed off.

"I don't know whether to feel insulted or complemented, Puppy"

"Please, just give me another chance. I know I won't screw it up, I swear" he begged, pouting at the end. Instead of looking cute, he looked like a Halloween pumpkin axe murderer. I rolled my eyes and took a step back.

"Puppy, we were _never _friends. Besides, I'm not going to school anymore, so you fucked up the only chance you would ever get" I shrugged and placed a few assorted vegetables in the basket. Mike's eyes softened slightly as he looked at me.

"You're transferring? Because of me?"

"Ah…_yes. _I am. Charlie's sending me to an asylum, since I'm so emotionally fucked" I turned to leave, and was happy Mike didn't try to stop me. I paid for the groceries and headed towards Chevy, surprised to find Jill already outside of the car. She stared at a multi-coloured wall with fascination in her eyes. She ripped off one of many posters on the wall and thrust in it my face.

"Look at it!" she urged, taking a few of the bags from my hands. I stared at the yellow piece of paper and was surprised to find '_Port Angeles 20__th__ Annual Movie Festival' _plastered on it. It was a poster for a small amateur movie making festival, and the winner received three thousand dollars depending on the amount of votes. When I met Jill's eyes, I was surprised to find happiness in her eyes. It was weird to think she was depressed not ten minutes ago.

"Will you help me make a movie?" she pleaded, shoving the food in the back. I rolled my eyes, already knowing I wouldn't have any other choice.

"If you do win, how much money will you give me?" I asked, a smile on my face. Jill laughed and shook her head.

"Think of it as volunteering. You know, helping a friend out" I chuckled as I started Chevy, reversing out of the parking space with ease.

"Fine, and no; I won't try to sabotage your movie" I answered her unspoken question. She laughed loudly and turned up the radio. An upbeat song filled the silent air, and soon, we were pulling into our home. The Lamborghini was parking inside the garage, so I had to park behind it. The lights were on, indicating Charlie was home. I turned off the engine and carried in the plastic bags, Jill trailing slowly behind me with a few bags of her own.

"Dad! We're home!" I called out, throwing the keys in a small dish by the entrance. I placed the bags on the ground and started dinner as Jill placed tomorrow's meal in the fridge. Charlie jogged down the stairs and sat in one of the bar stools in the kitchen.

"How was school?" he asked, peeling open a banana. Jill and I shared a look before I answered.

"Boring, as usual. How was work? Catch any bad guys?"

"I'm always catching 'bad guys', Bells. You should know that by now" he joked. I snorted and placed the lasagne in the oven. I cooked the vegetables for another half hour, and soon, we were eating our food in front of the huge plasma screen TV in the lounge room.

"Who's winning?" I asked, looking at the football game in front of my eyes. Jill played with her food on her plate and Charlie stared intently at the large screen.

"Tennessee" he grumbled.

"What colour are they?"

"Blue. Can we go upstairs now?" Jill answered, looking longingly at the staircase. I nodded my head, and soon, she was bolting up towards our room. I left Charlie soon after, already knowing I was only going to get one worded answers from him if I kept asking him questions. I cleaned the dishes and ran up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked Jill, who was hanging upside down on her bed. Since there was enough space in my room, she decided to move her king size bed near the door, and I had to move mine towards the window. I didn't see how it was fair, but then she pointed out that every morning a group of very masculine joggers go past the window. Yeah, I didn't argue as soon as she pointed out that fact.

"I think I want to become spider man" she yawned, lifting herself back up.

"Don't you have to get bitten by a spider or something?" I asked, jumping loudly on my queen size bed. Jill snorted and kicked her feet up in the air.

"Probably" I shook my head at her idiotic behaviour and looked out through the window. The wind started acting up, and the trees swayed furiously in the breeze. Leaves and twigs slapped around the window like a mini tornado.

"That's it!" Jill yelled, jumping off her bed and landing in the cold floor. I laughed as she scrambled back up, brushed her blonde hair out of her face.

"What's it?" I laughed, amused by her red face.

"I have an idea for the movie!" _How did she get an idea by looking at the ceiling?_

"Please, do tell me" I smiled, already knowing I would regret saying that.

"Okay, what about if you get bullied at school, like pushed down the stairs and shit, then you try to commit suicide by jumping off La Push cliff. But, your boy-toy, Jacob, tries to save you. And, you're ready to go with him, but the rocks underneath you crumble and you fall into the ocean!" she ended, her eyes wild and frantic. I knew if I gave her negative feedback, she'd probably kill me whilst I was sleeping.

"That sounds amazing! Oh my God! When do we start?!" I screamed, adding to her enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow; the sooner the better!" _Oh Jesus…_

* * *

**Well, how did you like that? I tried cramming in as much as I could in that chapter, so I hoped you loved reading it. And yes, Charlotte will most likely be jumping off the cliff next chapter, which leaves the undecided future of Eddie coming back...hmm. I shall update sooner than expected, so stay in tuned!**

**Lifelessvampire**

**P.S. I LOVE READING ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Happy Thanksgiving to all you American readers! :) Here is a chapter a little earlier than expected, but I hope you love it nonetheless. I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_Perhaps it was the light _

_she found so irresistible, _

_or the bold Moroccan colors_

_or the spectacular 270 degree view._

_She discovered it quite by accident_

_one bright spring morning_

_clinging ridiculously_

_to the edge of the cliff -_

_1 Old Mountain Road._

_She fell in love with it _

_immediately, obsessively_

_and resolved to buy it_

_and live in it forever and ever._

_-Alison Cassidy_

* * *

"Where the fuck is he?" Jill grumbled, pacing ridiculously fast in front of me. I sat on a log on La Push cliff, as we were supposed to be filming today. So far, we had gone to school and filmed what needed to be done, which included me falling down multiple flights of stairs – much to Jill's amusement.

"I don't know" I replied, keeping my eyes closed as the midday sun swept over my fair skin. Well, Bella Swan's fair skin. "Maybe he's on patrol or doing some beaver thing"

"I told him to be here at precisely 12 o'clock, but _no,_" she drew out. "He has to put other things in front of us. What a prick" We were waiting for Jacob as he was playing my 'boyfriend' who had to save me from killing myself. _What a charmer. _

"Finally, you fucking idiot! Where the hell have you been?!" Jill yelled, making my eyes open. I rose back up, and met the dark eyes of Jacob Black. His fists were balled by his sides, and his eyes were glassy.

"I don't want to talk about it" he hissed, making Jill narrow her eyes at him. She took a deep breath before stepping in front of him, stopping him in his rapid walk. "Get out of my way"

"Not until you tell me why you're late, you bastard"

"Why don't you go to hell, Jill? Life would be so much easier without you and your constant PMS'ing attitude!" Jake roared. A few birds from nearby trees flew into the forest tops, but I wasn't paying attention. Jill's face went from dead-set angry to broken and filled with pain. She clutched the camera close to her chest as she stormed off towards Chevy. She started the engine before reversing out of the space. I didn't care, as she now let me drive Lamborghini whenever I wanted too.

"Spill it out, wolf" I blurted, taking a seat on the log again. Jacob's sad eyes met mine before he took a seat next to me.

"I took dad to the clinic again today," he started. "He's not good, Bells". The waves down below crashed violently against the rock cliff face, echoing loudly into our ears.

"What are you talking about, Jake? Is Billy okay?" I hadn't seen Billy much over the previous weeks because he was constantly tired and feeling sick. Charlie hadn't seen him until a few football matches ago. Jacob's face scrunched up as a few small tears fell down his face.

"He won't make it to Christmas, Bells. That's one month away!" he cried. I was in too much shock to speak or to even comfort him. Jill would be devastated to say the least, and I couldn't even fathom Jake. Billy was the only thing secure in his life, and losing him could make him go a bit crazy.

"You'll be okay" I whispered, trying my hardest to reassure him. I knew it didn't work, but I had to try anyway. Big, fat tears fell down my face like a waterfall. I could taste and smell metal at the back of my throat as I tried to stop my sobbing.

"Why can't I ever be happy?" he went on. And that was it. Something in his words triggered something in me. I could make him happy – all I needed to do was…bring Eddie back. I could make Jake have an imprint that could love him and make him happy; even if that _thing_ happens to be my daughter. I took a deep, shaky breath before standing up.

"I'm about to do something Jake," I sobbed. He eyed my every move as I walked closer towards the cliff edge. "And I want you to run down the cliff, and save me. Got it? If I die, I am so haunting your beaver arse"

"Bella" Jacob's stern voice was the only thing I heard before I stepped off the tall cliff. Jacob screamed my name as I fell. The wind whipped my hair and my blazer around and my arms flailed about my head. I only had time to take in another deep breath before I landed in the freezing cold water. The water bruised my face as I sank down into the rocky ground. The salt stung my eyes as I opened them under the water. Surprisingly, it was calm under the surface; no sound could be heard, and I found myself letting go of all my troubles.

It was only when I tried to swim back up that I found myself stuck. In a panic, I swivelled around, only to be knocked forward by the on coming wave behind me. My head hit the rock face of the cliff with a loud crack. Pain invaded my head like a tidal wave, but I paid no attention to it. All I wanted to sleep, and I was intended to get it. The last thing I saw was a large figure swimming dangerously fast to get to me. _Toolde-oo cruel world._

* * *

**Jacob POV**

Jesus. _Where the fuck is she?!_ I took another deep breath before diving back into the freezing, crystalline water. The familiar salt water burned my aching eyes as I searched frantically for my best friend. A wave to my left pushed my gently towards the rocky face of the cliff, and that was when I saw her. Her blue lips and open eyes froze me. _No, she couldn't be dead!_ I swam frantically towards her body, yanking her arm towards my chest before swimming towards the shore. Once I surfaced, I picked her up and carried her a few feet. My lungs burned from lack of oxygen, but I couldn't have cared less about that. I opened her mouth and pressed my lips against hers, pushing in my remaining air into her lungs. I pushed down her chest a second later, repeating the process four or five times. By the sixth compression, tears welled in my eyes. _God, is this what it'll feel like when dad dies? _I took another deep breath before repeated my previous attempt. A sharp shove to my right knocked me into the sand and away from Bella Swan. Jill cried hysterically as she pumped her chest violently. I reached out towards her, already knowing she wasn't going to accept the torturous reality; my best friend was dead. Lifeless. Never coming back.

"Damn it, Bella! Fucking wake up!" Jill screamed, her compressions coming out more frequent than the last. After what felt like years, Bella coughed up water. Her chest rose and fell as she leant to her side to empty out the contents of her stomach. Jill and I ran towards Bella, embracing her in a tight embrace.

"Who died?" Bella joked, her voice coming out rough and dry.

"Why did you do it?" I whispered, knowing full well she could hear me. Her chocolate brown eyes hesitantly met mine, darting to look at Jill before taking in a deep breath.

"It's a long story" she rubbed her forehead, wincing away a few seconds later. I hadn't noticed earlier, but a huge red mark was placed just above her eyebrows, looking big and swollen.

"Don't rub it!" Jill chastised, slapping her hand away. Bella hissed at the blonde, shivering slightly. Her blazer and jeans were completely soaked, and with the on coming wind, it was a mystery she hadn't already got frost bite.

"Come on – we're going back to my place" I demanded, picking up Bella and securing her with my warmth. Jill jumped on my back, directing me where she left the car. I helped them in, and told them I would see them home. In an instant, my shorts were nothing more than large pieces of fabric, and I ran. Well, my wolf ran, through the trees and bushes.

* * *

**Charlotte POV**

The car's silence was engulfing. It wasn't like our usual comfortable one, more like the 'I could cut the tension with a blunt knife' kind of silence. I sucked my lower lip, eying the way Jill tightened the steering wheel every so often.

"So…" I started. I got cut off not a second later.

"Why? Why Charlotte? I thought you were happy with us!"

"I am happy with you and Jake! And, believe it or not, but this wasn't for me! Jacob needs someone to love him and be secure!" I screamed back, glaring at Jill who looked really to cut my head off.

"He's got Billy. He's fine" she seethed, turning sharply around a corner. _Oh God; she doesn't know yet. _I diverted my eyes to the road, which was probably the worst decision ever considering Jill was eying my every move.

"What is it?" she asked, cautiously. I shook my head and pouted, looking out the window that over looked the green scenery. "Tell me. Now"

"Billy's not going to make it to Christmas, Jill. I'm so sorry" I could feel my breath coming out short, but I knew Jill was being more affected. Slowly, she turned Chevy to the side of the road. Her eyes looked blank and cold.

"Jill…"

"I can save him, Charlotte…just let me try" I didn't know the side effects of her wishing powers, but even I knew everything came at a cost.

"What'll happen to you?" I remembered she almost fainted when she wished for Lamborghini, and this was a lot more powerful. What if her heart stopped for a few minutes? I couldn't handle that shit!

"Done" Jill's words stopped my inner rambled. _Done?! How the fuck is she done?_ I stared closely at her, faintly seeing her tanned skin go a bit paler.

"Aren't you supposed to faint, or something?" I asked, cautiously. She chuckled lowly and started the car's engine, slowly pulling out onto the road.

"It's hard to explain; really, it's just a chance game, I guess. If I didn't have any side effects last wish, I would have the next one at a higher cost. So, my next wish could be simple, but it could leave me paralysed for a few hours" _Paralysed? Fuck me – I would hate to be a Gemnibell._ We eventually got to Jacob's house, and was surprised to see Billy strolling around in his wheelchair. He had a huge grin plastered on his face, and his eyes glowed with happiness.

"Dad, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be outside" Jacob called out to him, looking frustrated. Billy just poked his tongue out at his son, before rolling over towards us.

"Afternoon ladies" he greeted. Jill bent down and gave him a hug, whereas I greeted back and walked over towards Jacob. He smiled warmly at his father as he ruffled my hair, and I was thankful Jill did what she did.

"You know, I haven't seen him this happy in years. I think the appointment was a wake up call" he sighed, watching Billy chase Jill around the small block of green land. Jacob led me inside the house, where he leant me a pair of spare, warm clothes. I changed into them as soon as he left me alone in his room. There were a few photos of Jill and I on his nightstand, as well as a few pictures of him and a tanned lady, which I was guessing was his mother, Sarah.

"You ready?" Jill asked, opening up the bedroom door. I stared at her amused face as she looked me up and down. "Your jeans and shirt look _amazing_" Since Jacob became a werewolf ages ago, he had grown out of his clothes. So, here I was, dressed in XL jeans and a shirt that went down to my knees.

"Ready for what?" I asked, confused.

"If those vamps are coming back, we need to show them that you are so much better than them. Which means re-dying your hair and dressing you to perfection. Also, we need to cover up your bruises, and that red mark on your forehead" I touched the sensitive area on my head, wincing at how sore it was. Jill smacked my hand away and led me into the bathroom, where she killed my hair and my face even more.

* * *

"Well, what do you think?" Jill asked, turning me around in the swivel chair to face the mirror. I stared into the mirror, not believing the girl staring at me was actually _me_. Her hair was curled, and her eyes were a perfect smoky shade. Her lips were red, to match her Louis Vuitton heels. She wore a pencil skirt that started at her bust and ended at her knees, and a white striped blouse. Not to mention, her hair held a few red strands that brought out the brunette in them.

"Jill, what have you done?" I whispered, touching my cheek. All my bruises were covered up, as well as that huge red mark on my forehead.

"Oh, I know. I'm just that awesome" she chuckled, packing up her equipment. I didn't even want to know how she had all of that with her, but it was best not to ask questions. I jumped up and embraced Jill in a tight hug. She staggered for a second, but soon held me too.

"Why did you do this?" I asked, still not pulling away from my best friend. She shrugged and met my gaze.

"You need to be happy, Char. And if that means being with a bunch of bloodsuckers, then so be it" I hugged her one more time before pulling back. Our moment was soon ruined by a white light appearing in the bathtub. Kate soon was thrown out of the portal, landing loudly on the white tiled floor.

"Fuck me!" she yelled, rubbing her head and grumbling loudly. I snickered and helped the witch up. I was glad to see she had dyed her hair from black to a nice honey brown.

"Nice to see you too, Kate" I chuckled, earning a glare from her. She didn't have as much make up on, but a small bit of eyeliner and mascara couldn't hurt anyone.

"Yeah, yeah" she grumbled, dusting off her navy jacket. Jill stared at the witch without saying a word. Eventually, Kate calmed down enough to talk without having to raise her voice.

"Okay, what the fuck, Charlotte? You nearly died today!" _There goes her calm attitude._ I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I had to do what needed to be done! Do you want to win, or not?"

"Whatever" she sighed. Her eyes landed on Jill, a calculating look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jillian. There's still no word from your parents"

"Of course there's no word! Those blood suckers took them from me" In the few months that I've known Jill, she never once mentioned her parents. And now I knew why; a few vampires had taken her whole family hostage, and Jill agreed to help me out if Kate tried to look for them.

"I'll still look for them, Jill. But there's no promise that they're still alive, you need to know that" Jill nodded her head, but that familiar sadness was still evident in her eyes. Kate looked at her watch, her eyes widening for a split second.

"Listen, I have to go. Charlotte, Alice is waiting at your house now; you know what to do" and with that, the familiar white light engulfed the small bathroom. When the light vanished, Kate was nowhere to be seen. Jill looked paler than usual, and her stance was rigid.

"I have to go…do you want to come?"

"No, I don't think that's a good idea" she whispered. I nodded my head lightly, and opened the door. Just as I got to the staircase, Jill called out for me.

"Yeah?" I asked, hoping she had changed her mind.

"Get me something groovy in Italy" she called out, a small smile lighting her face. I laughed and nodded my head. Jacob gawked at my outfit, and was already set on driving me home.

"Charlie won't be home - he's helping with Harry's funeral" I kept repeating, making sure that when Eddie called, Jacob would know what to say.

"Yes, I heard you the billionth time, Bella. Calm down" he chuckled, pulling into the familiar driveway. A black Mercedes S55 AMG was parked on the curb, giving the shitty house a glow of elegance. Jacob's growl was audible, but I decided to ignore it. I opened Chevy's door, but a hand gripped my elbow and pulled me back in the warm car.

"Jacob, let go of me" my voice was surprisingly calm and composed. His eyes had gone from being a chocolate brown to a charcoal black within seconds. His shaking figure gave me the impression that he was keeping himself from phasing.

"I'm not letting you go in there, Bella. They'll kill you" he ground out. I rolled my eyes and yanked my arm free, ripping open the door in the process. I got out before he could stop me, and ran for the door. Unsurprisingly, it was unlocked, so I just turned the handle and stepping in. All the while, I could hear Jacob screaming at me to get back in the car.

"Jesus mother of Mary's lover!" I cursed as I turned on the light, not expecting Alice to be so close to me. In a flash, I was embraced in a tight, cold hug from the smallest Cullen. Her hair was spiked up, and she wore a cream coat with a matching scarf and black jeans. Her topaz eyes were frantic as she looked over me. Since I was wearing high heels, she had to push me down to her level.

"How are you alive? What were you thinking when you jumped off that cliff?! And why do you smell like a wet dog? Why didn't I see you getting saved?!" she fired off, her voice coming out higher and angrier with each question. Nonetheless, I smiled at the small vampire. I had missed her most, apart from Eddie and Emmett.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just wanted to try it; it looked really fun" as soon as I said that, the door burst open, revealing a very ticked off looking Jacob. His eyes set on me, and then on Alice.

"Get away from her!" he hissed, picking me up and moving me away from Alice. I rolled my eyes and slapped his arm, making him place me on the ground.

"You're blocking her…I can't see her when you're around" Alice mumbled, looking carefully at the beaver in front of her. I was about to say something, but the phone going off in the kitchen had my heart stopping. Without a word, Jacob went to retrieve the device.

"Hello?" He started, his voice coming out gruff from his still high anger. "No, he's not here. He's helping arrange a funeral" a few seconds later, he pressed a button and returned the phone on the charger. A sharp gasp coming from Alice had Jacob turn suddenly, looking cautious at her.

"Edward – he thinks you're dead. He's going to kill himself! We have to stop him, Bella!" she yelled, racing up the stairs to pack my bags. She returned not five seconds later, two large bags packed with all of my clothing. She ran outside to put the bags away, and that was when Jacob started his speech.

"You're not going with her"

"As much as I'd like to see you try and stop that crazy arse vampire outside, I need to do this. It's not for me Jake, it's for you. Trust me, you'll find out what I'm talking about eventually" I leant in and kissed his cheek which was starting to shake all over again.

"I won't let you go" he said, playing with my fingers.

"You have to, Jake. Besides, I'll be home in no time" I pulled away from his warmth and started going down the stairs, hearing Alice honk the horn very loudly. Jake leant against the door frame, a sad smile on his lips.

"Don't get killed, Isabella" he called out. I closed the Mercedes door and rolled down the window. Alice reversed, and drove off just as I called out to him.

"Whatever, Black. Try not to turn into a giant beaver"

* * *

**Next chapter you shall meet the Volturi and see little Eddie again! Oh, and don't worry, Charlotte has got a little trick up her sleeve for the Cullen's :) Please COMMENT or REVIEW because it means so much to me.**

**Lifelessvampire**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour you fantastic people! Unfortunately, the end for this story is near :( But do not fear! I will be starting the new book the day I publish the last chapter, so expect a few things to happen in the following chapters :) I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_A Vampires Kiss, so sweet and wordless, _

_A Vampires Kiss, should last forever, _

_A Vampires Kiss, together with your own, _

_A Vampires Kiss, so lovely and delicate, _

_A Vampires Kiss, that has last for centuries, _

_A Vampires Kiss, so cold but warm, _

_A Vampires Kiss, has lasted forever in my heart._

_-Sarah Bishop_

* * *

"I love your outfit"

"I look like a first class hooker, Alice. No need to kiss my ass" I muttered, knowing full well she could hear me. She grumbled something under her breath and leant back in her first-class recliner chair. _Fucking rich vampires._ I ordered another Coca Cola before Alice said anything else.

"He can't make up his mind; he doesn't know what to do"

"Here's a wild and crazy thought; what if he decides to step out into the sun, without a shirt on, and a huge party is happening. That, would be crazy, am I right?" I yelled, catching the attention of a few elderly people behind me. I nodded at them before I sipped my cool drink, the sugary substance burning my throat.

"You know, you don't have to be so sarc-" she stopped suddenly, a blank expression covering her face. A few seconds later, she shook her head and stared at me. I knew what she was going to say, and I was so ready to bag the shit out of her.

"You're right-"

"Well, looks like the human does more work than the vampire" I snickered. The elderly couple from before shared a shocked exchange. _Shit: did I just say vampire out loud?_

"It's a figure of speech" I added, smiling innocently at them. I met Alice's angry gaze before dipping my head down. I placed my soda in the tray beside me before looking through my selection of movies. _Oh! The Perks Of Being A Wallflower – yes please!_

"Are you ever going to forgive us?" Alice asked, her eyes nor expression seemed to be fuming anymore. I shrugged my shoulders like the idiot I was.

"Maybe, but I'm going to have _major _trust issues now, thanks to you lot"

"Honey, you had trust issues before you met us" Alice snickered. _Well, she wasn't far off_. I did trust them, but that was only because I knew they were going to leave me. And, they did. Alice had changed out of her coat and scarf and was now in black jeans and a stripped grey and white crop top. Her usual necklace of her family crescent hung around her neck, and gave her clothing an extra boost.

"True that, little one" I laughed. Over the seven hour flight, I had harassed almost everyone on the plane, including those elderly's behind me. A wave of heat had me sweating immediately as soon as I stepped off the plane and into the open air, my pencil shirt and blouse clinging close to my body, making it very hard to breath.

"Well, I'm glad I can't sweat" Alice mused beside me, strolling along my luggage like they weighed nothing in the world. I rolled my eyes at her, and followed the pixie into the air-conditioned airport.

"Hold on, I'll go and hire a car" _More like steal it._ I nodded and sat on one of the nearby chairs. I placed my bags beside me, making sure that if anyone tried to steal it, they wouldn't have any luck.

"Is this seat taken?" a masculine voice asked beside me. I turned my head to meet a pair of dark green eyes. The man had to be at least twice my age, but with his moustache and seedy look, you could tell he enjoyed the company of little children.

"Yep, my friend is coming back any second now, so I suggest you fuck off" I hissed, making the man laugh. He swept a piece of brown hair away from his eyes before sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes, and moved to the next seat over.

"How much an hour?" he asked, flicking through his leather wallet. My face scrunched up in confusion as I looked at the creepy man.

"Excuse me?"

"You know, we go somewhere lower class and have a great time…you are a prostitute, right?" Instead of being insulted by the guy's assumption, I took it in stride. Of course, I wasn't all too thrilled that I apparently looked like a hooker, but hey, I heard they dressed really nice.

"I'm going to go now, and if you follow me, I will personally castrate you and make your balls earrings that I'll give to my mother at Christmas. Don't test me, because I _bite_" I growled, making the guy gulp loudly. Once I was satisfied, I put on a 100 watt smile, picked up my bags, and headed towards the doors. Thankfully, Alice chose that time to speed around the corner with a beautiful yellow Porche. I slid in the front after shoving the bags in the trunk, eager to ride in the powerful sports car.

"Best present _ever_, Alice. You are officially off my hit list" I smiled triumphantly. She looked at me for a few seconds, a confused expression on her face.

"Back off; this is mine! Finders keepers, losers weepers" she poked her tongue out at the end, making me hit her shoulder roughly.

"You're a dick, _and_ now you're at the top of my list" I smirked, looking out the window of the Porche. We passed little cottages and bushes so fast, they looked like blurs all around me.

"Fuck! We're not going to make it!" Alice yelled, staring angrily at the clock on the dashboard. _Wait, how the fuck am I supposed to run in a pencil skirt and heels?!_ I was so dead.

"Yes, we are! Keep pushing that accelerator, Cullen! I know you can go faster!"

"Shit, shit, shit!" she repeated. It took us a total of fifteen minutes to make it to Voltara, where St. Markus day was in a total uproar with festivities.

"He has to see you! Make him stop, Bella, before it's too late!" Alice screamed, stopping the Porche suddenly. Red cloaks were behind, in front and on either side of us. She rolled down the window, handing a security guard a roll of cash. He let us go through, but even then, we had to stop every five seconds.

"We'll never make it in time! Go, get your vampire; he's under the town clock house" she opened my door for me before pushing me out. I barely landed on my feet, thanks to my handy dandy high heels. Instead of arguing with her, I ran. I dodged and slipped past figures in red, barely catching my balance a few times.

"Get the fuck out of the way!" I screamed, stunning a few people in front of me. I pushed them out of the way and took off once again, only stopping when I had to turn a fast corner. Finally, after what felt like hours, my eyes found the iconic clock house. Although people were looking the other way, I knew it would cause quite the stir if a man walked out sparkling. With a deep breath, I bolted towards the brick house, catching my breath along the way. Unlike Bella Swan, I didn't have to swim through a fountain. Instead, I just tripped a few people over. I was at least twenty metres away when the clock went off. It was 12 o'clock. The large wooden doors opened, revealing a very depressed looking Eddie. I didn't have time to marvel at his evident six pack before I was off again.

"Eddie! Edwardo! Edward fucking Cullen!" I screamed. He barely stepped into the light for a second before I crashed into his chest, making him stagger back. His eyes stayed closed as I lightly slapped his chest.

"We're together, Bella" he mumbled, holding me tighter. I chuckled softly, placing a kiss on his jaw.

"Well, speak for yourself" I whispered. His eyes snapped open, meeting my brown eyes. He had changed since the last time I had seen him; he looked older, which was impossible, but still. His topaz eyes made me smile, but that still didn't mean I forgave him.

"I love you so much" he kissed me passionately, most likely bruising my mouth in the process. He lifted me up effortlessly, holding me by my waist as my legs dangled off the ground. He pulled away just as I struggled for oxygen, taking up my jawline instead. A coughing behind Eddie had our heads wiping around to meet two large men. The brunette was taller and bulker than the blonde, but they still looked menacing and down right scary. They eyed my every move, making sure I didn't sneak away. They're blood red eyes told me they enjoyed feasting on humans. _Yay for me!_

"Greetings" I sang, smirking a little as their cruel smiles dropped. They both wore a black cloak and a necklace that seemed to have red rubies as eyes. Eddie dropped me immediately but kept his hand around my waist.

"Aro is expecting you, Mr Cullen" The blonde hissed. _Demetri._

"Fine, but let me just make sure my _companion_ is safe outside" I was a little hurt that Eddie referred to me as his 'companion', but hell, I was going to give him shit anyway. This would just add to it.

"No, he wants her too" The brunette said, crossing his arms protectively over his chest. _Felix._ Eddie snarled loudly before stepping in front of me, protecting me from their view. A creaking behind me had me turning around, meeting the friendly gaze of Alice. She fanned her perfect face before standing beside me.

"Gentlemen" Alice sighed, carefully watching the moves of the Volturi guard. Of course they looked like fucking runway models, but I think with the amount of vampires and wolves I had met in my lifetime, I had grown used to it.

"We need to go. Now" the blonde demanded, looking up and down at Eddie. Just as we were about to move, a small blonde girl with heels rounded the corner. She too had crimson eyes, and I knew straight away she was Jane.

"Aro is tired of waiting; he wants you now" her cold voice had everyone looking away, except for me. I smirked, and muttered 'devil child, devil child' under my breath. Alice elbowed me roughly in the ribs, making the oxygen leave my lungs for a few seconds.

"Bitch" I whimpered. Eddie picked me up and followed after Jane, the two guards behind us watched our every move. I took my phone out of my bra, since Alice decided I would be better without a purse, and turned it on quickly. If anything went down, I at least wanted to say my goodbyes to Jill, Jake and Charlie. Screw the rest – I didn't like a lot of people anyway. I sighed as the usual Apple symbol appeared before shoving it back where I took it from.

"Aro is intrigued by you, Miss Swan. Edward always seems to be depressed because of you" Jane started, walking past a few guards standing by the doors. Edward set me down as we walked through a very Middle Aged looking corridor. The only source of light seemed to be the little bulbs on the roof of it. Eventually, we reached a set of large double doors. They opened a few seconds later, revealing one pale man sitting in a very large chair in the centre of the room. Two others flanked his right and left, but they were empty. The man had black hair and crimson eyes; Aro. Jane moved swiftly to a boy a few years younger than me just as we stopped. _Alec._ One by one, others of the Volturi guard made their way inside the chamber, placing themselves against pillars and walls.

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro's excitement was overwhelming and exaggerated. _First impressions are always the best._ He got up off his chair and walked angelically towards Jane, followed by a few guards both in front and behind him. He slid his hands into hers before bending down and kissing her, right on the mouth.

"That's grotesque" I muttered, gaging a little. Everyone in the room, except Jane and Aro, stared at me in shock. I shrugged and turned back to the child and the man, just as he leant back to his normal stance.

"Yes, Master" she smiled. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished"

"Ah, Jane. You are such a comfort to me" he smiled widely, showing off his huge white teeth. He turned towards the Cullen's and I; his smile widening even further, if that was even possible.

"And Alice and Bella, too!" by now he was ecstatic, clapping his hands together loudly. "This _is _a happy surprise! Wonderful!" I stared at the man with obvious distaste. Unlike all of the vampires in the room, he had no control over me.

"Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this." Aro continued.

"Yes, master" the hulky man behind us bowed before walking out the way we had come in.

"You see, Edward?" Aro smiled, taking a small step towards us. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?" Eddie's arm wrapped protectively around my waist, giving me a light squeeze before answering the psychotic vampire in front of us.

"Yes, Aro. I am"

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" he turned expectantly towards the pixie beside me.

"Why isn't anyone asking me anything?" I groaned, rolling my eyes. _How pathetic can vampires be?_ Aro's red eyes met mine for a second before his smile widened more.

"Go ahead, my dear" he urged, leaning back slightly as he looked over my attire. I smiled and stepped forward, out of Eddie's grasp. I was sure he wanted to pull me back, but being the prissy girl he was, he cowered under Aro's gaze.

"Well, you see, it all happened when me and my best friend walked in on her boyfriend cheating on her with her sister at a party," _That I nearly got raped at. _"So, then we were at Jacob's house, having a great time after we blackmailed our principal, and the guy that cheated on her waltzed on through the door like he owned the place. So, being the best friend I am, I took her outside and got some groceries with her. _And then_, when I was getting food, she walked out of the car and noticed a flyer for this amateur movie making competition. So, for her movie, I had to jump of a cliff, hence why I early died. Thankfully, Alice come just in time to save little Eddie Wedy" I took a deep breath before facing everyone in the room. Eddie's eyes were bugged out of his sockets, Alice looked like she already knew all of this, and Aro looked like he was beyond happy at my expense of jumping off a cliff.

"Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake." Aro giggled, directing his attention to Alice. She stepped forward steadily, taking a tight stance beside me.

"Oh, I'm far from infallible" she flashing him a dazzling smile. She would have seemed perfectly at ease if it weren't for her tiny fists being balled at her sides. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest," Aro clapped again. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!" _What is with him and saying 'Wonderful!'? Fucking hell._

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone was envious.

"And also exponentially more powerful," Eddie rolled his eyes, making me smirk. _Jealous much?_ "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had." He continued to explain. _Except for me!_ Alice raised her eyebrows as Eddie inclined his head. Aro didn't miss the exchange.

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro sighed dreamily, probably picturing Eddie naked. "That would be so _convenient_." Aro looked over our shoulders. All the other heads turned in the same direction, including Jane, Alec and Demetri, who stood silently beside us. I, unlike the rest of the vampires in the room, was the slowest to turn around, meeting Felix and two others that followed him. Both of the robed men looked like Aro, except only one had the same black hair as him, whilst the other had white hair. Like all the leeches in the room, they had the same pale skin.

"Marcus, Caius, look!" Aro sighed, again dreamily. "Bella is alive after all, and Alice is here with her! Isn't that wonderful?" Neither of them looked excited, nor slightly happy. In fact, they looked like they would want to kill me in an instant if Eddie and Alice weren't around. "Let us have the story," he continued. The white haired one glided across the floor, moving to one of the three big chairs. The other one paused beside Aro, and reached his hand out. He touched Aro's arm briefly before letting it drop back down to his side. Aro didn't seem fazed by the man's obvious social issues, and let it be.

"Thank you, Marcus. That's quite interesting" Marcus didn't even look remotely interested, but I let it pass. I had now grown to take Aro's words as light sarcasm. Just like Caius, Marcus made his way towards the chair as far away from Caius as possible, gingerly placing himself down.

"Amazing," Aro said, shaking his head in amusement. "Absolutely amazing" Alice's expression turned frustrated. Eddie turned to his younger sister and muttered in a small, low voice.

"Marcus sees relationships. He's surprised by the intensity of ours." _What relationship? You left me! Douche._

Aro smiled. "So convenient," he repeated to himself. Then he spoke to us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you." I looked at Marcus' dead face, and I believed him. I felt a pang of guilt at the man; he had lost his mate a few years ago, and with the sadness and depression in his eyes, it was obvious he was suffering, deeply.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro mused, staring at Edward's arm once again wrapped around me. It was hard for me to follow Aro's weird thoughts. "How can you stand so close to het like that?" _Is he saying I stink?! Fuck him!_

"It's not without effort," Edward answered calmly. It was hard not to growl at Eddie; he was agreeing with the bastard!

"But still—_la tua cantante!_ What a waste!" I didn't know what Aro just said, but it didn't sound erotic or exotic.

"I look at it more as a price." Eddie chuckled bitterly, squeezing my hip bone lightly. I shrugged off his hand, obvious everyone was staring at us.

"A very high price." Aro agreed, looking at where Eddie's hands had been moments ago. Eddie stayed quiet, which amused the creepy man in front of us.

"If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"

"Waste it" Eddie muttered, sarcastically.

"But your restraint!" Aro sighed. "I did not know such strength was possible. To endure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again—if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed it." Eddie gazed at Aro with no expression, totally and completely blank.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty." Alice, Eddie and I both tensed. We all knew he could drain me in a second, and that was all he needed, really.

"Don't be disturbed," Aro reassured him. "I mean her no harm. But I am _so_ curious, about one thing in particular." He eyed me with bright interest. "May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand.

"Ask _her_," Edward suggested bitterly. I stared into Aro's crazed filled eyes, wanting to know if he would attack the shit out of me if I even touched him slightly. _Don't throw me to the sharks, you son of a bitch!_

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella," he addressed me directly now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent—so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow _me_ to try—to see if you are an exception for me, as well?" I pulled on an overly sweet smile before taking the small step between us. I placed my warm hand into his cool once, wincing at the temperature difference. I was used to Jill and the werewolves, not this. He gripped it tightly, but not tight enough to hurt me.

"So very interesting," he said as he released my hand and drifted back. He had on a strange expression as his eyes flashed with wonder, still staring curiously at me. I moved back to the Cullen's, feeling a little uneasy. I knew Aro couldn't find anything from me, and I also knew a fight was about to break out. Aro stared at all three of us, before shaking his head.

"A first," he said to himself "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

"No!" Eddie snarled, jumping in front of me. Just as everyone moved into a predatory stance, the loud, echoing song of 'Big Booty Bitches' surrounded us. Everyone looked curiously around, until their eyes met mine. I pulled out my phone from my bra, and rolled my eyes as Jill's name and a picture of her passed out on Halloween flashed on my screen. I shuffled uncomfortably before accepting the call, knowing it would be important.

"Now isn't the most ideal time, Jill" I hissed, meeting the amused eyes of Aro. Everyone seemed to be tensed and ready for a fight.

"It's not Jill" a voice sobbed on the other end. A voice I knew too well.

"What the fuck have you done to her Paul? Did you finally crack and rape her?" I ground out. Jesus, trust shit to go down the day I leave.

"No, I-I think she's dead" _Well fuck…_

* * *

**Ooo! What do you think happened to Jill? And why is Paul calling Charlotte? Do you think the Volturi will punish 'Bella' for interupting them? All will be revealed next chapter! Also, what would all of you like to happen in the next few chapters? I want to put a few things in there to make you all happy :) Remember to COMMENT/REVIEW!**

**Lifelessvampire**


	19. Chapter 19

**Um, WOW! you guys and your awesome reviews made my decade! Now, a lot of you smart cookies guessed that Jill was having a side-effect, but no one guessed the reason behind it...so, here you go! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_A friend like you is like no other friend_

_You're a friend I don't regret meeting _

_A friend I can't scream at or fight with_

_A friend like you is like having no worries in my life, _

_A friend that I don't want to lose, _

_A friend I always wanted, _

_A friend like you is random and funny, _

_A friend like you is a friend that I love to death and I will never let go, _

_A friend like you I can tell all my secrets to._

_A friend like you_

_A friend like you is like the little sister I've always wanted, _

_A friend like you is like having no dark days because you brighten them up,_

_A friend that opens up my eyes and helps me in times of depression and sadness,_

_-Gabriel Vazquez_

* * *

"Oh my god! Are you high?!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up high in the air. Aro, the sadistic Volturi member in front of me, beamed and stared dreamily at me. Another sob could be heard through the phone before Paul spoke again.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?! You're best friend is dead, while you're off at…wait, where the fuck are you?!" he screaming, bursting my ear drum in the process.

"That doesn't matter, beaver. Now, what the hell has gone down in the last eight hours I haven't been there?" I demanded. Eddie had a smirk placed on his face, and Alice looked frustrated and angry. The Volturi guard looked suspiciously at me, while keeping a safe distance. Well, as safe a distance you could get from being around vampires.

"I went over to her house, cause, you know, no one _fucking_ told me she moved in with you-"

"Don't get off track!"

"Did you know her family is a bunch of werewolf hunters?! Yeah, gang of looney's! They tried to drain me dry, Bella! Jill must have seen them grab me, and next thing I know, she's leaning over the top of me and her tattoos are glowing and shit's starting to swirl around-" _Fuck. My. Life. _If only this was in the books! Aro raised one perfectly waxed eyebrow on his face, Caius and Marcus following the action. They knew too much.

"Shut the fuck up! Everything's going to be fine, and no, she's not dead you idiotic wolf! Now, don't call this phone _ever_ again!" I quickly pressed the red button before throwing it on the ground, stepping on it roughly with the heel of my stilettos. _Dramatic, I know, but desperate times cause for desperate measures. _I was certain this was that huge side-effect Jill was talking about, and I would've bet ten bucks she would be up and walking in an hour.

"And who was that?" Aro's annoying voice asked, breaking me out of my rapid jumping. My phone was nothing more than many pieces of glass and plastic.

"Wrong number." I chuckled, walking towards the Cullen's once again. Alice was still holding tightly onto her brother, but I couldn't have cared less. The small blonde devil child in front of me with the twinkle of evil in her eyes glaring at me was my main priority.

"Yes Master?" she continued on, as if she didn't just hear the most awesome song on the history of planet earth. I rolled my eyes at her kiss-ass attitude. I bet they even did the deed sometimes. _Yuck!_ Eddie snarled and thrashed in Alice's arms as both Jane and Aro looked me up and down, probably taking note of how awesomely dressed I was.

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune to _you._" By now, Eddie was growling so loud I could barely hear my own breathing. He thrashed himself out of Alice's arms and ran in front of me, protecting me from the view of the blood-thirsty vampires. Jane turned towards us with the happiest and scariest smile I had ever seen. I barely heard Alice scream "Don't!" before Eddie launched himself at the girl. I barely saw the whole ordeal, but it felt like a millisecond had passed before Eddie was thrown to the ground.

"Burn!" I yelled, clapping my hands loudly. It was only when I realised no one was actually touching him that I stopped. Instead of Jane's beady man-child eyes on me, she focused entirely on Eddie, who thrashed and buckled violently on the ground. _Jesus, that bitch was more dramatic than me! _

"That's enough, shortie" I took a step between them, or more, I would have, if Alice didn't pull me into a death grip. I slapped her arms away from my chest, but to no avail. I would have thought seeing Eddie in this much pain would cause me some serenity, but it made me feel cold and sad. Before I could throw any wild punches and hurt myself some more, Aro spoke formally.

"Jane." It was like that one word had power over her and everyone else in the room. Jane was more than happy to meet her Master's stare, and as soon as she broke eye contact with Edwardo, he stilled. Aro nodded his head toward me. Jane smiled, if not more sickening than before. From the corner of my eyes, I could see Eddie struggle to get up. _Pussy. _

"Give me your best shot, _bitch_" I hissed, happy to be greeting with a small snarl from the blonde girl. Alice stepped away from me and went to her brothers aid. I smirked as Jane's expressing hardened, turning into cold, blazing anger. I smirked when her stare became more intense, and it was obvious she wished I was dead. In a second, Eddie and Alice were by my side.

"Ha, ha, ha," Aro laughed loudly, making Jane's anger filled eyes to meet his. "This is wonderful!" _Again with that fucking word…_ I rolled my eyes and poked my tongue out at Jane, enjoying the way she stuck up her middle finger at me behind Aro's back.

"That's quite a _strong_ guard you have there, Aro" I said, in all seriousness. All laughter in his tone dropped as everyone stared in horror at me. Jane hissed loudly at me, even going to full mile to take a few steps forward. Aro's arm whipped out and stopped her just as she was five feet away from me.

"Don't be put out, dear one," Aro said in a comforting tone, placing a powder-light hand on her shoulder. "She confounds us all." Jane's upper lip curled back and seethed at me. I just smiled at the vampires in front of us.

Aro chortled again. "You're very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once—just out of curiosity." He shook his head in admiration. Eddie looked completely disgusted. I actually snorted at the thought of Aro thrashing wildly on the floor.

"So what do we do with you now?" Aro sighed, pacing lightly around us. Both of the Cullen's stiffened beside me – this was what we've been waiting for.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company." Eddie looked hesitant for a second, but I still saw it. Was he willing to drop me just like before to join this cult?

"I'd… rather… not." He said every word carefully, lifting that weight off of my shoulders once and for all. I smiled and leaned into his cool touch. Aro frowned before looking excitedly at Alice.

"Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you," Alice said, entwining her arm with mine.

"And you, Bella?" Aro turned his beady red eyes at me. _What?_ Eddie growled low enough for me to barely hear. _Ha! No thanks cult leader!_

"What?" Caius broke the tension just as I was about to speak. _Rude asshole. _

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?" Caius averted his eyes immediately, whilst Jane's eyes sparkled with that same evilness as before.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I started. "I don't find you sucking all my blood to be appetising" Aro sighed before speaking up.

"That's unfortunate. Such a waste"

Edward hissed. "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to _this_ room. So much for your laws." He sounded beyond irritated, but he still chose his words with great care.

"Of course not." Aro blinked, astonished. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

"Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."

Edward glared at Caius. "How so?" he demanded. He must have known what Caius was thinking, but he seemed determined to make him speak it aloud.

Caius pointed a skeletal finger at me. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." His voice was papery thin, just like his skin.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him. Caius' face twisted into a grimace. _That's some messed up smile he has._

"Yes," he agreed. "But when _they_ are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he scoffed.

"That is _so_ not fair" I sighed, sounding a lot like Jessica Stanley. Caius stared at me with an icy look.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only _her_ life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish." Eddie bared his surprisingly shiny teeth.

"That's what I thought," Caius said, with something akin to pleasure. Felix leaned forward, eager.

"Unless…" Aro interrupted. He looked unhappy with the way the conversation had gone. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

Edward pursed his lips, hesitating for a moment before he answered. "And if I do?"

Aro smiled, happy again. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." His expression turned more hesitant. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it." Aro raised his left hand in the air, making Caius relax significantly in his beloved chair. Eddie turned to look at me, and I him.

"Mean it" I whispered, brushing my hand over his jaw line. He closed his eyes and took an unnecessary deep breath in. During our little moment, Alice had walked up and placed her hand in Aro's. He closed his eyes, concentrating hard. It seemed like hours had passed before he opened them again, a beaming smile lit up his features.

"Ha, ha, ha," he laughed, his head still bent forward. "That was _fascinating_!" _Oh, he's got a new word now! How _wonderful!

Alice smiled dryly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To see the things you've seen—especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" He shook his head in wonder.

"But that will," she reminded him, voice calm.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem." Caius looked disappointed – something he shared deeply with Jane and Felix.

"Aro," Caius complained, leaning forward slightly.

"Dear Caius," Aro smiled. "Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household…Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!"

"Then we are free to go now?" Edward asked in an even voice. As much as I loved the company of twenty vampires, I had to agree with Edwardo on this one.

"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

"And we will visit you as well," Caius promised, his eyes suddenly half-closed like the heavy-lidded gaze of a lizard. "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay too long. We do not offer second chances." _Charming bugger, you are!_ Eddie's jaw was still tight, Caius moved back to the comfort of his wooden chair, and Felix let out a loud groan.

"Ah, Felix." Aro smiled, amused. "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."

"Hmm." Edward's voice had a new edge to it. "In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later."

"Yes," Aro agreed. "That's a good idea. Accidents _do_ happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

"Of course," Edward agreed, while I cringed at the thought of waiting out the day before we could escape.

"And here," Aro added, motioning to Felix with one finger. Felix came forward at once, and Aro unfastened the gray cloak the huge vampire wore, pulling from his shoulders. He tossed it to Edward.

"Take this. You're a little conspicuous."

Edward put the long cloak on, leaving the hood down.

Aro sighed. "It suits you." Eddie chuckled for a second before breaking off.

"Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below."

"Goodbye, young friends," Aro said, his eyes bright as he stared in the same direction.

"Let's go," Edward said, urgent now. He gripped my hand tightly, but not enough to hurt me. Alice gripped my forearm too, as if I would break in half if someone wasn't careful.

Demetri gestured that we should follow, and then set off the way we'd come in, the only exit by the look of things. Edward pulled me swiftly along beside him. Alice was close by my other side, her face hard.

"Not fast enough," she muttered.

I stared up at her, but she only seemed chagrined. It was then that I first heard the sound of voices—loud, rough voices—coming from the corridor we were walking down.

"Well this is unusual," a man's coarse voice boomed.

"So medieval," an unpleasantly shrill, female voice gushed back.

A large crowd was coming through the little door, filling the smaller stone chamber. Demetri motioned for us to make room. We pressed back against the cold wall to let them pass, well, someone shoved me against the wall. A tall, tanned lady with scorching violet eyes led the group, obviously enjoying the way they complemented everything in sight.

The couple in front, Americans from the sound of them, glanced around themselves with appraising eyes.

"Welcome, guests! Welcome to Volterra!" I could hear Aro sing from the big turret room. A group of forty or fifty piled in after the couple, oblivious they were about to get eaten. Eddie pulled my head into his chest, but I had already heard the screams of agony and the sound of breaking bones. I felt bile rise up in the throat, but I kept it all down. The tanned lady, who I had thought was leading them, stayed by the large wooden doors, staring at Demetri with a look of lust.

"Welcome home, Heidi," Demetri greeted her from behind us. The girl, Heidi, beamed that he had even acknowledged her. She wore tights and the shorted skirt possible. Her short was long sleeved and high-necked, but it was very close-fitting. Especially around those money makers of hers. She made me look like trash, to say the least.

"Demetri," she responded in a silky voice, her eyes flickering between my face and Edward's gray cloak.

"Nice fishing," Demetri complimented her, and I suddenly understood the attention-grabbing outfit she wore… she was not only the fisherman, but also the bait.

"Thanks." She flashed a stunning smile. "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute. Save a few for me." Heidi nodded, with one last curious look at me, she ducked through into the chamber room. We picked up pace again, almost running to the end of the hallway. The screams got louder, and more sickening than the last. We made it into a reception area, where a dark skinned woman was typing elegantly away. Surprisingly bright, up-beat music was playing around the large room.

"Do not leave until dark," he warned us.

Edward nodded, and Demetri hurried away. The woman looked suspiciously at Eddie's gray coat, but soon turned back to her screen.

"Are you alright?" Eddie asked, looking over my body as if expecting me to be missing a limb. I flinched from his touch – him leaving me was still fresh in my mind - before taking a seat in one of the many chairs around the room.

"You left me…you all left me" I mumbled, resting my head on the concrete pillar behind me. Alice took a seat beside me, but Eddie just kneeling in front of me. I refused to cry in front of them, so I just closed my eyes and took deep breaths in.

"Is there anything I can get you?" A polite voice asked. I opened my eyes to see the receptionist looking frightened towards the two vampires around me. Her brown eyes were pure and was filled with serenity.

"No" Eddie's hissed, turning back to me immediately. I smacked his head roughly before smiling at the girl.

"Vodka. Please" she looked surprised before nodding and getting up.

"You're not getting that" Eddie warned, about to grab the poor girls attention again.

"You left me! I deserve this!" I hissed, smacking his head once against before taking out his phone. I quickly dialled a number I knew too well before holding it up to my ear.

"Um…hello?" Jacob's voice asked.

"Jake! It's your favourite leech licker!" I exclaimed, making Alice giggle loudly. He dropped something on the other end before yelling through the ear piece.

"You know, I thought you were dead! A lot of shit's been happening since you left"

"I know – it's so not fair. Anyway, I just need you to go to my house and check up on Jill. Paul called me earlier saying all this bull about her being dead" the receptionist came back with a clear glass of vodka. I picked it up and mimed a 'thank you' to her before I took a sip. The liquid burned my throat.

"Yeah, Paul said something about that…but yeah, I'll go check up on her" he sighed. I smiled and bid him goodbye before hanging up. Eddie looked distraught and Alice didn't look much better.

"We're sorry, Bella" Alice sobbed, pulling me close and crushing me. I nodded and tried desperately to breathe, but to no avail. Edwardo quickly pulled me away and placed his lips roughly over mine. None of this helped with my 'no oxygen' fiasco, but I didn't care; I was finally happy. We spent another two hours in the reception area, where I filled in on what Jill and I had done (leaving out the whole Puppy ordeal) before we could finally leave.

"I need to get Jill and Jake something" I whined, pulling away from Eddie's grasp as I ran through the iron wrought gates. There were no red cloaks to be seen, but there was a bit of rubbish along the grounds.

"We can get them something at the airport" Eddie chuckled, running and throwing me over his shoulder. I screamed and pounded on his shoulder.

"Put me down, leecher!"

"_Nah-ah_, I'm never putting you back down, Bella Swan" he began swinging me around, which made me terribly light headed. Nonetheless, I laughed and still pounded.

"How sweet" I sarcastically replied. He put me back on my feet when we neared the Porsche, but even then I had to hold to wall to remain up right. We all piled into the car before setting off towards the airport. As much as I loved getting Eddie and the Cullen's back, I missed Charlie, Jill and Jake more than I had anticipated. I couldn't wait to get home, even if Charlie would chew my head off about it.

* * *

**Well, how did you like that? What do you think about the whole 'werewolf hunters' ordeal? You'll learn more about that next chapter, which should be up next week sometime. Only a few chapters to go, so remember to REVIEW and COMMENT :D**

**Lifelessvampire**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here you go! I hope you like this chapter, sorry if it seems a bit rushed x I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_Home is the place your heart resides_

_Home is the place that you decide_

_Home is the womb that holds the soul_

_Home is the place where one is whole_

_Home is the glow you hold in your eye_

_Home is the emotion that makes you cry_

_Home is safe and a place of peace_

_Home is where all strivings cease_

_Home is protective against the others_

_Home is full of sisters and brothers_

_Home is where you find your rest_

_Home is where you feel your best_

_-Aisha Patterson_

* * *

"Where are we?" I asked, groggily. Eddie's cold, hard chest pressed lightly on my forehead. The large plane Eddie, Alice and I were seated on skidded roughly as it made impact with the ground. The engines quickly went into reverse, and we were pushed back.

"Home" he smiled, looking down at me with a small smile. I nodded and sighed before sitting back up, bumping my shoulder with Alice. After a few short minutes, we were told to gather our things and leave the plane. Thankfully, it was a rather cloudy day, so Eddie and Alice wouldn't be exposed to human kind.

"Let me take that" Eddie bent down at took my small carry on; the only things in it was my wallet and Jill and Jake's presents I got them. I rolled my eyes and took it away from him; I still hadn't fully forgiven him, yet.

"I'm not handicapped. Well, not yet anyway" I said, picturing me with a basketball stomach carrying _Renesmee. _He sighed quietly and followed me towards the exit. As soon as we entered the surprisingly cold airport, I was engulfed with strong arms. I would've thrashed around if I hadn't of smelt the familiar cologne.

"Hey, Carlisle" I chuckled, hugging him back. He set me down gently, but I was soon swooped back up again. All of the Cullen's, except Jasper, waited anxiously for their turn to thank me. The hugging was repeated several times; Rosalie cried saying she didn't mean to tell her brother, Esme was beyond grateful of what I had done, and Emmett was surprisingly quiet. He was probably trying his hardest not to think about encountering me in the sex shop.

"I cannot thank you enough, Bella" Rosalie went on, sending Eddie a death glare whilst she was at it. I chuckled and shrugged. The Cullen's grabbed my two suitcases and led me towards Carlisle's black Mercedes. I jumped in with Eddie and Rosalie behind me. Carlie drove with Esme in the passenger seat.

"I'm guess you want to go home?" Carlisle laughed, pulling onto the main freeway. I shook my head, but then realised he couldn't see it.

"No, actually, I have to talk with you and your family first. If that's okay with you" all the vampires stiffened in the car; I knew I created trouble, and this couldn't have been good on their behalf. Really, all I wanted to do was rat them out about Jenks, but making them suffer could also work. The whole way to the Cullen mansion, the vampires exchanged looks. I knew Eddie was uncomfortable with all the questions going through everyone's heads. We pulled up to the familiar house, surprised to find Emmett's Jeep, Jasper's Ducati, Rosalie's Convertible and Edward's Volvo all parked outside.

"Sorry for the mess inside; some punks graffitied the whole place, _and _burned Esme's garden." _forgot about that!_ I laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck with my right hand.

"Punks" I agreed with Carlisle, stepping outside in the cool November air. A small sheet of snow covered the ground, but it was melting fast. Alice, Emmett and surprisingly Jasper stood at the entrance. Alice glared at me, most likely piecing together that _I _was the one who had destroyed their home.

"Stay away from her" Eddie growled, bringing me back to reality. I hadn't realised Jasper had taken a few steps forward until Eddie shielded me protectively, reminding me much of the Volturi.

"Calm down, Edwardo." I hissed, stepping around him. I smiled sheepishly at Jasper and waved awkwardly. "Hey, Jazz"

"Hello, Bella" he looked cautiously as a fuming Eddie, taking a few steps back. I rolled my eyes and skipped into the house. It was perfectly furnished and all of my pictures were painted over. All of the Cullen's followed me into the lounge room. It reminded me of the first time I told them I knew they were vampires. _Fucking déjà vu._

"You wanted to talk to us?" Carlisle piped up. I smirked and paced around the large space.

"I want to talk about Jason Jenks-" before I could delve deeper into the situation, a roaring howl was heard outside. All of the Cullen's jumped into action; Eddie, Carlisle and Rosalie jumped towards me, and Alice, Jasper, Esme and Emmett sprinted outside. A few moments later, I heard the most glorious sound on Earth.

"We've come for the girl" even though Jill tried hard to sound like a man, her squeaky voice still held a twinge of feminism. I laughed loudly and shoved past Eddie, who was holding me securely. I opened the door, and was met with a russet wolf and a silver wolf with a masked woman on top of it.

"Please, don't take me!" I begged, skipping towards them. Emmett's beefy arm latched onto me just as I passed him. Jake growled at the strongest Cullen, making him hiss back.

"Enough! Your testosterone levels are killing me!" I exclaimed. Jill chuckled and removed the black mask over her face. Her blue tattoos eliminated in the sunlight, but even then I could tell how pale she looked.

"Glad to see you're alive, Swan" she chuckled, throwing her leg off Paul and sliding down his side. She then bounded over towards me, pulling me into a death grip.

"I could say the same thing for you"

"You do realise Charlie is flipping out right? I think he wants Eddie's balls as a Christmas tree decoration" I turned towards Eddie, who was watching our exchange with a frown on his face. I noticed the way Jill mouthed 'fuck you' to him, but decided not to acknowledge it.

"I forgot to write a note, didn't I?" she nodded her head with a small grin on her face. I shook my head and turned towards the Cullen's, who were openly glaring at the wolves and Jill.

"I think I might go home and calm down Charlie; but remember what I said before" I warned, walking closer towards Jake. Just as I was about to boost myself up, Jake jumped away from me. I started wide-eyed at Edward's out-stretched arm. Jake landed with a loud thud near a tree, whimpering quietly.

"What the fuck is your problem?! That's my best friend you just pushed!" I screamed. Jake was soon by my side, growling loudly at my boyfriend. "Are you okay, Jake?"

"You're not going on that _thing_! I just got you back, and I will make sure you don't get killed!"

"Shut up and watch me! God, I regret saving you form those blood thirsty _humans_" I made sure I didn't say the word 'vampire', just in case the Cullen's somehow found out about Jill. He looked shocked, to say the least, so I took that moment to climb onto Jake's back. Jill had been watching the same thing with a blank expression.

"Let's go" I muttered. Jake took off at a low jog before speeding up. I enjoyed the way the wind and snow knotted in my hair, but I couldn't get the image of Eddie's broken face out of my mind. _What had I done?_

* * *

"Don't worry about him! He was a dick in throwing Jake that like" Jill had tried cheering me up by buying me ice scream. Jake and Paul were taking their sweet time in choosing the best toppings, which they always seemed to be butting heads about.

"I just got him back…what if he leaves again? Why did I have to open my fat trap?" I wondered the last thing out loud. Jill didn't know what to say after that, so she just dug into her ice cream, not saying a word. If I hadn't of crushed my phone, I would have rung him ages ago.

"God, I'm sure people are thinking I've gone into prostitution" I chuckled, looking down at my pencil skirt and short blouse. After wearing it for a solid day, the thing had started to look ratty and old.

"Nah, you still look hot. But if you want to go home, and finally face the devil, we can" as a group, we had decided to postpone going straight to Charlie, as I was livid and wanted to rip someone's head off. Now was probably the best time to go.

"Alright, but if Charlie yells; don't intervene. He needs to let out some steam"

"I never intervene, thank you very much" Jill accused, taking the last bite of her chocolate chip ice cream. I snorted as Jill grabbed the boys' ears and took them towards the tree line. They hastily took off their clothes behind a tree before morphing into their familiar wolves. They passed their clothes to us so we could hold them, before jumping up. The trip was only three minutes, but because of my anxiety, it seemed shorter.

"I'll stay out here with the boys if you want" Jill offered as soon as I slid down Jake. She and Paul had _finally_ gotten back together, and it was all because of her psycho 'family'. I nodded, thankful, before making my way towards the little cottage door.

"Dad? I'm home" I called out. I knew he was home, as the fireplace was on, and I could hear the game in the lounge room. Two pairs of feet rushed towards the front door, where I stood like a deer in head-lights.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried sick about you, Isabella!" Charlie boomed, Sue Clearwater right behind him. I would have probably yelled right back at him, if it wasn't for his swollen lips. Sue had the same thing, if not worse.

"Oh, I'm sure" I chuckled. Charlie blushed for a second before going at it again.

"I thought you were dead! You could have at least called, or left me a note, God damnit!"

"Look, dad, I'm sorry. But it was a life or death situation! And, thanks to me, the Cullen's are back in town. For good." Charlie looked taken aback before turning to Sue. She nodded softly and sent me a warm smile. _I'd much prefer you than fucking Renee. _

"Fine, you're off the hook. But, you're grounded. I want you home before 10pm, and I don't want you do abandon Jake and Jill. Got it, kid?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. He obviously didn't know me well enough to even think about me dropping Jill and Jake like a sack of potatoes. I wasn't _that_ much of a bitch. I hoped up the stairs before he could change his mind.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed as soon as I opened the bedroom door. Eddie slumped comfortably on my bed by the window, looking through a photo album Jake, Jill and I made for 'shits and giggles'.

"What's wrong?!" Charlie demanded. I turned around awkwardly towards the staircase.

"Um…Jill totally trashed my room while I was gone" I quickly shut the door before he could say anything else. As soon as I turned around again, Eddie was right behind me, making me jump back slightly.

"I'm sorry about before." he broke the silence, looking hurt and truthful. "I just got you back, Bella. I don't want anything to happen to you, especially with you hanging around with a bunch of werewolves"

"And, I know you must hate me, but I _need_ to protect you. To return the favour" I shook my head, a smile on my face. I wasn't sorry for what I had said before, but I did regret it. It had to be said, just not in the way I had said it; that was probably the worst way of putting it.

"So you're only going to be with me because you feel like you owe me?"

"What? No, I didn't mea-" I kissed him before he could start with his rambles. I was only teasing him, but maybe he'd have to get used to that now. He pulled away with a frown on his face. I could practically hear the statement running through his head. _I do not understand women._

* * *

"So, you've kissed and made up?" Jill asked, pulling the blankets over her head. I snorted and nodded; it was only a few minutes ago that she found us in a very compromising position. _Don't worry; nothing other than touching and kissing happened._

"I guess, although I'm going to be putting the family through hell and back during the next few months" I chuckled, making Jill laugh loudly. Sue was staying the night – _yuck! –_ so Jill and I heard her shout up at us.

"Goodnight, girls!"

"Night, Sue" we called back, eagerly enthusiastic. Sure, she would probably be the best mother in the world, but I was still protective of Charlie. I didn't know if it was the fact that I had never actually met my father, or if I just took a great liking into him. Possibly both.

"We're not going to bed now, right?" Jill spoke up after a few minutes of silence. I pulled back my sheets, revealing my jeans and wool shirt. Jill clapped quietly before jumping into the closet, stripping out of her pyjamas and pulling on various articles of clothing. She finally walked out wearing a pair of track pants and a low long sleeved shirt. Just as I was about to open the window, I turned back to her.

"Remember to bring your phone" I whispered, making sure Charlie didn't hear me. Jill widened her eyes slowly before retrieving the device. I opened the window at last, shivering as soon as the snow and cool wind hit my face. I climbed over the edge and gripped onto the tree outside my window. Jill followed my every move, and soon, we were breathing heavily on ground.

"What now?" Jill whisper hissed, shoving her hands in her pockets. _Fuck! Didn't think this one through._

"Maybe we should go to the Cull-" I didn't get to finish my sentence, as Jill's hand flung to my mouth, cutting me off.

"Don't say their name in front of me; I can't ever forgive them for leaving you!" I rolled my eyes and slapped her hand away, walking towards the curb of the road. She and I both knew it was more than that. I then noticed how Jill's old house didn't have a single light shining in it. I turned towards her sharply, catching her off guard.

"What did you do to them, Jill?" I demanded, pointing towards the abandoned house. Her jaw clenched and unclenched for a minute before she took a deep breath in.

"I made them move away…I didn't want them here, especially with Paul and Jake coming over every few minutes. I couldn't risk it"

"How did you make them, Jill?"

"I may or may not have beaten them senseless" _Ah, there was my old Jilly-bean. _I choked as I tried to control my laughter. I finally cracked when Jill's echoing giggle bounced off the surrounding houses. We ran down the road, in fear that Charlie had heard us and was now looking for us.

"Where's Paul and Jake?" I asked, dodging a few fallen logs in my path. I heard Jill curse behind me before answering.

"They're doing the night shift or some other beaver thing"

"What are you doing out here?" I screamed as a booming voice surrounded us. Jill fell from behind me, knocking me over and making me land on the snow fallen ground. A figure so fast came and swooped me up, but his body temperature was way worse.

"Get off me, Emmett! You're colder than Antarctica!" I shivered, pushing out of his grasp. I landed on the ground once again, making him laugh hysterically. Jill skipped over towards me, joining in on the laughter.

"Does your brother know you're laughing at my pain, Emmett?" I growled, lifting myself up. I dusted all the snow off my rear before asking another question. "Why are you even here?"

"I wanted to thank you for not telling Edward about bumping into me that day…I need to tell him myself" I nodded my head before walking forward. I was too cold to stand still, and I most definitely didn't want to get frostbite. Em and Jill followed behind me, Jill pacing herself behind the vampire.

"Do you have heating on at your place?" my teeth clattered.

"I've _texted_ Edward to put it on now. He knows you and your friend are coming" Ha! I forgot Emmett didn't know Jill knew about the whole family being a bunch of flesh eaters. _Oh goodie. _Jill snorted softly behind me, thinking the same thing as me. Ten minutes later, Jill and I practically ran inside the large mansion, finding warmth in the lounge room fireplace. Jill had long since forgotten the house belonged to vampires, as she was more occupied with getting warmth throughout her body.

"Good to see you, too" Eddie chuckled, placing a kiss on my head. I smiled up at him before turning back to the fire. Alice chose that moment to skip down the stairs, her laptop and credit card in one hand, and her phone in the other. She paused on the last step, watching Jill with a weird expression on her face.

"Jillian Hanson, we haven't formally met." Alice placed the laptop and card on the coffee table before holding her hand out to Jill. _Good luck, Alice. _

"Listen here Little Bo Peep," Jill snarled. "You get your below temperature hands away from my face before I cut them off with a chainsaw and burn them in this fire" Alice's eyes darkened dramatically as she stared down my best friend. Eddie looked shocked and Emmett looked fairly amused. Esme chose that time to walk in with two large muds.

"Here you go, Bella. Jill" she handed us the boiling hot chocolate with little marshmallows floating in the middle. I thanked her quietly as Jill and Alice continued with their glaring match.

"So, as I was saying before-"

"Now is not the time, Bella" Alice hissed. I gaped at her before rolling my eyes, taking a big sip of the chocolaty goodness. Once I had finished mine, I noticed Jill hadn't touched hers, so I swapped our mugs. Once I was warm enough, I moved over towards Eddie, who was intently watching the silent competition between Jill and Alice.

"I can't believe Alice is acting so childish" Eddie chuckled softly, making sure Alice couldn't hear him. I snorted and nodded my head, agreeing with him.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked suddenly, catching me off guard.

"I know" I replied, loving the way he growled before attacking my neck in kisses.

* * *

**Well, I'd love to read your REVIEWs :) It's coming down to the last few chapters :( but I've decided to make a Christmas themed chapter as the end of the book; there will be proposals, pregnancy's, break-ups and make-ups. Remember to COMMENT and/or REVIEW!**

**Lifelessvampire**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! :D Sorry if the chapter's a bit short; my sister had her birthday party this week :( it was full of preteens and try hards. Anyway, I hope you love this chapter. I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_To some power is guns_

_To some power is knifes_

_To some power is the ability to read, and write._

_To some power is control_

_To some power is a fist_

_To some like Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. power was words._

_To some power is like a trapped animal trying to get out of a cage._

_To some power is love_

_To some power is art_

_To some power is money_

_To me power is knowledge_

_So what is power to you?_

_-Edwina Matthews_

* * *

"That'll be $62.50" Jill sighed as she placed the corset in the bag. The drag queen in front of her raised his eyes, shocked.

"That's a little high, honey" his masculine voice made Mark and I laugh near the piles of boxes stacked up on each other. Jill stopped her hands, looking up at the colourful man in front of her.

"Your eyebrows are too high, _honey_, but I'm nice enough not to comment on it. Have a splendid Christmas, and don't come back" Jill smiled sweetly at the man, passing over the poorly wrapped present. He/she stormed off, intentionally knocking over a rack of eyelashes and make-up.

"Clean-up on isle three" Jill called out, making Mark laugh harder. Hesitantly, I walked towards the mess, picking up several pieces of plastic wrapping.

"That's the fourth person you've pissed off today, Jill" Mark giggled, skipping towards my best friend. I chuckled louder and looked up at the heavy decorated clock. Since Christmas was two weeks away, the store was busier than usual. And, because Jill was going through a 'rough month', she took out all of her pent-up anger out on the customers.

"Kelly! We're off now!" I yelled out to my manager. Jill clapped her hands loudly, picking up my bag as she ran around the counter. I saw my boss wave her hands goodbye before we were off.

"Have a good Christmas, Marky" I called out. He blew me a kiss just as the store door closed, revealing us to the snowy weather.

"How can it go from sunny to snowy in a week?!" Jill shivered, pulling her black fluffy coat tighter around her. Just as she said that, two sets of cars rolled around the corner, nearly going into each other. The Volvo, that I had been in at least a million times, screeched to a halt in front of me. The second car, a crappy bug, stopped in front of Jill.

"You nearly went into my car, _mutt_!" Eddie sneered, stepping into the cool air. Paul jumped out as soon as the bug stopped, clutching Jill close to his chest, enveloping her with his warmth. I felt slightly jealous at the fact that Jill could simply hug Paul and be overly warm, but then again, I wouldn't trade Eddie for anyone. Besides, I enjoyed his company more in the summer.

"Thanks for being late, _again_" I muttered sarcastically, jumping into the warm silver car. Eddie growled one last time at Paul before sliding into the driver's side.

"I was a minute late!" he defended, reversing quickly. I rolled my eyes and put on my seatbelt_; _I wasn't vampire_ yet._

"A minute could kill me, _Edward_. You of all people should know that; you're the nerdy Cullen, remember?" I snickered when he sent me a glare. I turned up the radio, thankful Eddie didn't change the station to a 'classical channel' as he put it lightly. I turned towards him, and that was when I caught the slight smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, turning my body to look at him.

"Jessica Stanley's pregnant" I screamed as soon as the words left his mouth. _No. Fucking. Way!_ That was possibly the best news I had received all year! In a flash, I called Jill's familiar number. She picked up on the third ring.

"What do you want?" Jill asked, irritated.

"The bitch is pregnant!" I screamed, laughing as I heard her do the same thing. I knew it was mean to be laughing at her expense, but she had it coming; not only was she the biggest bitch in school, but we just didn't like her in general. That was a huge problem in my books.

"How do you know?!" she demanded. I turned expectantly towards Eddie, to which he just pointed to his temple.

"Edwardo read her mind." I chuckled, lifting my feet up on the seat. I couldn't even get comfortable before my boyfriend slapped it back down, probably leaving a huge bruise on my knee. I glared at him before punching him in the arm.

"Eh, I should've guessed. Listen, I gotta go and finish sucking off Paul's face – try not to get knocked up!" she hung up soon after that, leaving me smirking at the phone. I shoved my new iPhone 5 in my pocket before turning back to Eddie. Since he was rich, and I had stepped on my last phone, Eddie got me a new Apple iPhone as an early Christmas present.

"You know, I don't appreciate you striking at me like that." I stated, matter of factly. Eddie barely looked at me as he made a 'pfft' sound (he _also_ stole that from me).

"I'd barely call that assault, Bella. Besides, if I wanted to hurt you, which I would never do, I would have done it a long time ago"

"Yeah, I'm the type of person people love to hit" I sarcastically replied. Soon, we were driving up the familiar Cullen drive-way. Alice waited outside the front of the house, looking giddy and overly excited.

"What took you so long?" she demanded, the smile never leaving her face. I stepped out of the car, smiling slightly at Eddie.

"Your brother was abusing me; it took longer than expected" I snickered as she slapped Eddie hard against the head, leaving him rubbing it softly. I actually couldn't wait to become a vampire; all I wanted to do was hurt him, hard.

"What is the matter with you?!" Alice sneered. He didn't have time to explain, because soon she was dragging me inside the warm lounge room. There, all of the Cullen's waited patiently for us to arrive.

"Alright! Now that everyone's here, we can start" Alice clapped loudly, startling everyone in the room, as well as me. They all groaned and made a huge circle around Alice. There, she held a black hat with numerous pieces of paper in them.

"Start what exactly?" I asked, crossing my arms over my knitted cardigan. Renee sent it over from wherever the hell she was, saying 'I hear it's cold up there'. _Yeah, I couldn't have asked for more. Bitch._

"We're doing 'Kris Kringal'. Please tell me you know how it works" Alice stared at me, as well as the rest of the Cullen's. I felt torn; I didn't know what it was, but with the angry looks the vampires were giving me, I just wanted to lie. Unfortunately, with the amount of times I was dropped on my head as a baby, I didn't think before I spoke.

"What the fuck is 'Kris Kringal'? Oh my god, is it Santa's evil twin that likes to rape people? It is, isn't it?"

"Shut up and let me explain!" Alice boomed, shaking the whole house. I zipped my lips with my fingers, and threw away the invisible key. "It's basically a tradition where we put all of our names on a piece of paper and put it in the hat. We each go around and pick out a piece of paper with someone's name on it, and then on Christmas, you have to give them a gift"

"That sounds really complicated, Alice. You know I'm not good with 'grown-up' stuff"

"Just _try_" she ground out 'try', like she was extremely annoyed at me. I chuckled lightly, knowing she heard me with ease.

"Bella, you can go first" Alice thrust the hat in front of me. I put my hand in and took out a piece of paper. The paper was only folded into fours, so it was easy to see who I had.

_Edward._

"Fuck me…" I sang, looking down at the words. Eddie, beside me, peered over at the piece of paper. I shoved him away with my free hand, hiding the paper from his view. I was just thinking of presents I could get him, when a thought struck me.

"Alice, I'm not coming over to yours for Christmas." Everything seemed to happen slowly; Alice dropped the hat as soon as she was in front of Rose. She appeared in front of my face a millisecond later, glaring at me.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I have to spend the morning with dad, then I have to go over to La Push and give Jake and Paul their presents. So, by the time I get to yours, I'll most likely get into a car accident form me being so tired, and then I'll die." _I had thought all of this out, really._ Rose put her hand over her mouth to stop her laughing, as well as Emmett and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle looked worried, and Eddie looked like he would rip Alice's head off if she tried to attack me.

"Fine, then Edward will pick you up at the treaty line. Done. Deal. There's no backing out now, Swan." She cackled evilly, making me take a step back. _There really was no backing out now_. I stayed until it the sun went down.

"I don't think Jill will be home tonight; she's spending the night with Paul" I whispered to Eddie, leaning over to place a lingering kiss on his jaw. It was quite awkward, since the seatbelt was still around me.

"That's very tempting" he whispered back, turning his head, making me kiss his lips instead. It was surprising, but even though his lips were harder than concrete, and he felt like a glacier, it was comfortable.

"I was meant to tease you! Thanks for ruining it" I grumbled, making him chuckle. I noticed the front lights flicker on and off, signalling Charlie knew we were outside. I looked at the dashboard clock, _9:59._

"Calm down, old man" I muttered, taking my seatbelt off.

"I better go inside before he gets his shotgun. He might get a bit freaked out if he shoots you and it just re-bounds" I laughed, opening the door. The snow crunched underneath my feet, but before I could take a step, Eddie wrapped me in his arms.

"I don't get a kiss?" he pouted. I narrowed my eyes at him before squirming in his grasp.

"Nope, I only give them to people I like." He released me slowly before walking over to his Volvo.

"You've hurt me, Swan! I'll never be the same!"

"So I'll see you tonight?" I wondered, making him grin.

"Oh yeah. Same time?" I laughed as I walked towards the front door. I wasn't worried about Charlie hearing in on us; his hearing wasn't that great.

"Sounds great, _baby_" He and I agreed that we would never call each other pet names, unless we were taking the shit out of each other. He waved before jumping back in the car. I walked inside, taking off my coat as it was beyond warm in the house. Charlie sat staring at the plasma with awe, a dirty plate and glass by his feet.

"I'm home" I muttered, leaning down and picking up his dishes. He barely looked at me as I ran up the stairs. I was surprised when Eddie was nowhere to be found; he was usually lying on my bed, waiting for me.

"His loss" I chuckled, taking off my t-shirt and jeans. I walked into my wardrobe, not bothering to close the door behind me; if he wasn't here yet, it usually meant he wouldn't be here 'til late. I just pulled on my pyjama pants when I felt a cool breeze. I turned towards the window, surprised to find it open, but with company.

"Took you long enough" I said, slipping on the matching long sleeved short. Eddie's eyes bugged out at my bare stomach and chest; _he was such a pervert._

"Sorry I'm late; Alice had a vision of the Volturi." _Well, that was new._

"Is everything okay? Oh my God, am I going to die?" he placed his hand on my shoulder as the other closed my mouth.

"Everything's fine; they just want to visit us, but they shouldn't be coming until next winter. They wanted to give us enough time to _tame_ you" he spat out the last sentence. He still wasn't fully open to the idea of draining my blood and making me a vampire, but I had a feeling he would have to warm up to it sooner or later.

"How _horrible_" I sarcastically replied, jumping on my bed. Eddie merely glanced at me before he started pacing. _Here comes a night of pure torture!_

* * *

"What the hell happened to you? You look like death" Jill said, a hint of grossness in her voice.

"I feel like death. Did you know Eddie went on for a full _two hours_ about how I would regret becoming a vampire because I'll apparently become a monster or some shit? It was mean, especially when he intentionally woke me up everytime I even blinked for too long" she chuckled as she sipped her coffee. She came back early this morning since Paul had his shift on patrols or some other beaver thing.

"He's such a douche. You should break-up with him" I groaned, banging my head lightly on the counter.

"You shouldn't have taken Paul back, but look where my advice went" I stuck my thumb out and turned it downwards, making a fart noise with my tongue. Jill gaped at me before setting down her mug. She was seated comfortably on the counter, not bothering about the many bar stools around her.

"I told you; he was basically blind with the amount he drank. I wouldn't have been surprised if he made out with a wall. And you know Juliette; she'd do anything to get a piece of beef" I snorted loudly, stirring a teaspoon in my hot chocolate. It was still snowing outside, but thankfully the heating inside was beyond amazing.

"Did I also mention that I have to spend Christmas with the Cullen's too? I think I'm going to _die_ that day"

"Oh princess, you'll survive"

"I don't think I will, actually" I chuckled, bringing my mug to my lips. The aroma of the rich chocolate woke me up a bit, but even then I was still so close to collapsing from tiredness. I actually felt a bit sad; this was the first Christmas in ten years that I wasn't going to spend with Rhi. I missed her like crazy…and even Riley. I even missed my mom, on some weird and crazy account.

"Do you want to come with me and get everyone some Christmas presents? Or are you going to crawl up in a cocoon of blankets and refuse to talk to anyone?" Jill wondered out loud, placing her mug in the sink. I turned my head towards her; _was she serious?_

"That latter"

"Cool. Go get dressed so we can leave" she clapped her hands loudly, startling me.

"I'm seriously re-think your methods of no education, Jilly-bean" I said, referring to the fact that we had to blackmail Albert to not make us go to school. I didn't realise Jill was a dumbass on the outside as well as the inside.

"Me too." She clapped again. "Now hurry up! I'm tired and I want to get this over and done with" I stared at her; I was fairly certain my nostrils started to flare. She just smirked at me before shoving me up the stairs. Half an hour later, we were speeding down the highway in Chevy, taking over cars and going 20 miles over the speed limit.

"Slow you ass down, woman! You're going to make me get a ticket!" I demanded, turning off the high pitched voice on the radio. In black jeans and a woollen coat, I was fairly comfortable, but with Jill's constant singing, it felt like my ears were starting to bleed. "And shut up!"

"No! My driving and singing is beyond amazing. Besides, I can always charm the officer out of the ticket" her eyes twinkled with something I had seen before: mischief. _Great, she's going to use her magic. Lucky bitch. _I rolled my eyes, leaning my head against the cold window. I was so tempted to fall asleep then and there, but I knew Jill would drive into something if I wasn't watching.

"So what are you planning on getting Edwardo? I sure he'll love anything to do with 'the classics'" she said 'the classics' in a sarcastic voice, making me laugh loudly. She pulled into Port Angele's shopping mall, and we weren't surprised to find that it was packed. We had to circle the whole parking area three times before we found a spot, but even then we had to beat a grandmother to it.

"Like, a dubstep record or something" I yawned, jumping out of Chevy. Jill locked the doors as we walked towards the entrance; it was packed with people and little children. We pushed past them, and headed towards a large music outlet.

"Get him something that sparkles. That would be a real slap in the face" Jill suggested, eying the Hannah Montana section with distaste. I snorted loudly, walking towards the John Lennon area.

"Hello, do you need any help today?" an eerie familiar voice asked beside me. As soon as I saw his face, my eyes widened.

"Jill, look who it is!" I yelled, my tiredness slipping to the back of my mind. Jill bound over, knocking over a few racks of records in her path.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our old friend from Walmart!" Bill's moustache still looked cool, thanks to my advice, but he didn't look thrilled to see us. _What a shame_. Instead of the usual bright vest he wore at his other job, Bill wore a black t-shirt with the stores logo on it.

"Oh God." He muttered.

"Now, Bill, listen here. I need something for my boyfriend; he is a music critic and he hates all the new songs out. So, I need a few classics that you have in store, got it?" I fired off, already knowing I was pissing him off. With a slump of his shoulders, he walked out the back way, and came back a few minutes later with an arm full of records.

"Elvis Presley?" he held up a silver record.

"Nope"

"Queen?" he held up a particular sparkly cover, which Jill seemed to love.

"Fuck no. Next"

"Sir Edward Elgar?" I eyed the rusted edges of the cover. It was beautiful, and just like Eddie.

"That's the one, dear sir. You have served me well" I took the record out of his hands and took it to the front. I paid for it, and left the store.

"I've never heard of that guy before. Was he good?"

"I have no idea, but it has Eddie's name on it so…" I let the sentence hang as my eyes set on the most beautiful projector of all time. I had been looking for a good TV for Jill and I's room, but now I had found the answer. _We could watch movies on there!_

"I think I'm dead" I moaned, pressing my face against the glass. Jill chuckled, pulling me away before I scared someone.

"Yeah, me too. Come on, I still have to get presents for everyone" she pulled me down the crowded path, but I was still looking at the piece of magic. I vowed that I would buy that, even if I was poor.

* * *

**Are we glad to see Bill back? Only about three or four chapters to go :( But I should be putting up the sequel within a week of the last chapter! Remember to REVIEW and COMMENT!**

**Lifelessvampire**


	22. Chapter 22

**OH MY GOD! IT'S NEARLY CHRISTMAS! Season's greetings to you all! What a year it has been; sad news though, only three more chapters left :( But don't worry, the new book 'This Is Gonna Be Gory' will be out as soon as 'This Is Gonna Be Great' finishes! I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_Massaging it, kissing it, praising you_

_Entailing neural cross talk between the two_

_Adjacent to my desired destination_

_Feelings of the unknown fascination _

_Take you, invade you, make you my doll_

_Rape you, elude you, take all control_

_Massaging it, kissing it, praising you_

_Entailing neural cross talk between the two_

_Adjacent to my desired destination_

_Feelings of the unknown fascination_

_-Unknown_

* * *

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked Jake, taking a seat in the surprisingly empty café in Forks. Even though it was snowing, he wore shorts and a tight singlet. I, on the other hand, wore black jeans, long shirt, fluffy coat and a pair of high heels. I was very proud of myself today; I hadn't fallen in them yet.

"I couldn't wait to see your orgasmic face" he sarcastically replied. I snorted, setting my handbag by my feet. He looked different, tired even.

"See, this is why I like you; you always compliment me!" a bored woman who wore a blue dress and apron walked over to us.

"What can I get you today?" she had badly died red hair, and her eye shadow looked like a toddler applied it.

"I'll get the same as him" I replied with a yawn. Jake barely looked at his menu before answering the woman.

"Three bagels, two scones, four of those little cannoli's and a glass of orange juice" the woman quickly wrote everything down, whilst I just stared at Jake in shock. _I can't eat all of that shit!_

"You know what, I'll just get a bagel and a Coke" the woman quickly crossed something out before glaring at me. I smirked at her as she walked away; she was _so_ going to spit in my food. I turned back to Jacob, frowning when I saw the intense look he was giving me.

"What?"

"Are you eating less because that blood-lovers back?" he ground out, his eyes darkening by the second. I snorted loudly before shaking my head.

"No Jacob, I am not starving myself"

"Then why aren't you eating?" he demanded, slamming his hand down on the table loudly. I was thankful that no one, except the PMS'ing waitress, was in the café. I leant over the table, hissing lowly at him.

"Can you shut the fuck up?" he jerked his head away from my gaze before nodding slightly. "Jill threw up on me this morning." There was a long pause, with Jake's face forming from being in a frown to a grimace. It seemed only a few minutes had past until he finally let out all of his laughter. A few wooden tables shook because of his booming laugh, making me feel that much worse. I could still feel the substance on my skin and the sick smell of it. It made me gag all of a sudden.

"Oh my God! Highlight of the decade!" he yelled, causing the waitress to look at us behind the counter with distaste. I, personally, didn't think it was all that funny. I cried and coughed in the shower for a good hour, getting out the chunks of pancake she had eaten only a few minutes before. I looked around the crappy café, noticing the walls were a baby blue colour, like Mike Newton's eyes. I still had nightmares about him and our 'nearly night'. _He is so at the top of my hit list._

"I'm glad to see you find my obvious distaste to this subject amusing, Jacob Black" I sighed. He was still laughing, and even going to full mile to repeatedly smack his hand on his knee. By the time he controlled his laughter, tears were dripping off his chin.

"Better?"

"So much better" he agreed, wiping away excess tears. I groaned, flicking my head back so my hair touched the chair legs. A few moments later, the red haired waitress came back, struggling with plates and glasses.

"Thanks" Jake rubbed his hands in front of his face eagerly, shoving all the food in his mouth as soon as it touched the table. I took my time eating – thoughts of Jill's sick still fresh in my mind.

"I can't believe Edwardo let you see me, especially with what happened with Mikey boy" my fork stopped half way towards my mouth. In actual fact, I hadn't told Eddie I was meeting up with Jake, and I definitely didn't tell him about what happened with Puppy. I was positive Alice was intentionally hiding it from him, as well as Emmett's run in with me. I knew she saw our exchange in the sex shop, but she just hadn't made any comment on it.

"He's at school, and he doesn't know about _anything_, so don't try and tell him, otherwise I will personally kill you" my tone held a threat that could only scare Jacob Black. He cringed away from me slightly, before stuffing his face once again.

"Aren't relationships supposed to be based around 'trust'?" he made air quotes on 'trust', making me frown.

"There's no such thing as trust with a vampire, Jake. _Trust_ me"

* * *

"That'll be $25.95" the red haired waitress sighed, opening up the register. I looked pointedly at Jake, who rolled his eyes and took out the money. He handed the waitress a 30 dollar note, telling her to keep the change.

"What do you suggest we do now, Jakey-poo? I've still got five hours til Eddie gets back from school" I asked, a grin spreading across my face. I pulled my coat tighter against my body as the snow swept around my face and hair. Jake walked me to Chevy, who was coated with white specks.

"Wanna come down to La Push and see the pack? They've been dying to meet you, and Paul never stops talking about Jill, so they want to meet her too" he chuckled, rubbing snow at the back of his neck. It melted as soon as he touched it, courtesy of his abnormal warmth.

"Why not? I haven't seen any beavers apart from you and Paul in _weeks_!" I exclaimed, jumping in Chevy. I started the engine just as he reached the Rabbit, reversing out with ease as I followed the road to the famous La Push reserve. Half way through the drive, Jake overtook me, making me laugh. I leant down to the ground, picking up a piece of rubbish I could throw at him when I passed his car. When I looked back up, a pale figure stood not ten metres away from Chevy. I screamed, braking hard and loudly. I hit something roughly; making me hit my head on the window next to me.

"Ow…" I moaned, opening my eyes. The front part of Chevy was ruined; there was no doubt about that. The whole front middle part of the metal was in an awkward position in the air with smoke coming out of it. I turned my head to my left, noticing the window I had hit my head on was cracked, and had blood dripping down it. My head shot to the side-view mirror, revealing a large gash on the side of my face, blood covering most of my skin. Tiredly, I clicked the seatbelt button, releasing me from the strong hold of the car. I opened the door, falling out and on my face in the process. With a small sob, I picked myself up and looked over at a very damaged Chevy. I didn't know how, but I had somehow turned the wheel fast enough to crash into the bushes, and into a tree.

"Hello _Bella_" a chilling voice I knew all too well sneered. I peered towards the vampire still in the middle of the road. Her wild red hair looked glorious in the snow, and her eyes somehow looked more menacing than last time I had seen her.

"I didn't realise bitches go to Heaven" I chuckled drily, finding humour in my bad joke. I coughed loudly for a few seconds. The impact had my lungs hurting, and my legs wobbling. I leant on a tree as Victoria turned her body towards me. Her teeth looked sharper, and her skin looked more crystalline.

"You're hard to get too. I honestly can't understand why everyone is so willing to jump in front of a bullet for you; you're a pathetic human girl, who deserves to be ripped to shreds" she took a predatory step forward, making me shuffle a little backwards. She smirked at me before she was right in front of my eyes. "But you do smell delicious. It'll be a waste if I drink you right now"

"You kill me, and I will haunt you _so bad._" I muttered. She raised her hand up, exposing her sharp long nails. With another dry laugh of hers, her hand came crashing down towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact that I was positive would leave me paralysed. Only, it never came. I opened my eyes, and was met air. _Where the fuck did she go?!_ I could faintly hear the sounds of snapping teeth and howls. _Oh goody; the beavers are here. _They all ran past me like bullets, only one of them stayed. A sandy coloured wolf, who I knew as Seth, paused and looked me over. He was rather small, considering how tall the others were, but he still towered over me. I weakly smiled at him, before my legs gave way underneath me. I rested my head on the bark of the tree, a lone tear sliding down my cheek. My head hurt like a bitch, Victoria was still after me, and Eddie wasn't here to take me to Carlisle. Life definitely sucked at that moment. Warmth soon spread throughout my body as I realised Seth had curled himself around me, tree included.

"Thanks, Seth" I whispered, laying my head on his fury arm. It seemed like only a minute had gone past before I heard a low growl in front of me. _Great! The bitch came back to finish me off._ My eyes groggily opened up, revealing the sight of a very pissed off Edward Cullen. Seth jumped protectively in front of me, growling loudly at the vampire in front of him. I tried to lift myself up off the ground, but it felt like my whole body was jelly. I ended up falling to my side, for some strange reason. I watched as Seth jumped at Eddie, which he just shoved him off effortlessly. Eddie made his way towards me, a dark look still on his face.

"Hey" I greeted in a croaky voice. He ignored me, and ran towards his house at a speed I didn't realise existed.

"Carlisle" he called out in the open space of his home. I turned my head to look at Eddie; he was still obviously pissed off, and his hold on me was tighter than usual. A few seconds later, another set of cold arms wrapped around me, giving me a fatherly touch. I was soon lying on a comfortable mat, with things poking me and a wet cloth wiping on my face.

"Oh my God, Bella! I'm so sorry" Alice sobbed. My eyes stayed closed, as they felt like weights. "I should've seen her sooner!"

"Alice, leave! She's not stable!" Carlisle demanded. I had never heard him talk down to her before; she was always his favourite. I could tell she nodded her head, before her feet quickly escalated down the stairs. My eyes stayed closed for numerous hours after that, and I was pretty sure I had fallen asleep. When I finally did wake up, the only person in the room was Carlisle.

"Hey, doc." I greeted, touching the wrap securely around my head. He looked up from his laptop, a small smile coaxing his features. I was disappointed that Eddie wasn't here, but he was probably out hunting or something.

"Hello, Bella. It's good to see you up and alright" I nodded as I slid off the table. Carlisle was quick to be by myself, helping me regain my balance. "I don't think it's a good idea that you walk around, Be-"

"Carlisle, when do I ever listen to your advice?" I chuckled lightly. He smiled again before reluctantly letting me go. My coordination was surprisingly alright, considering I had just hit my head on a window. I softly opened up Carlisle's office door, waving goodbye at him. I slowly walked down the stairs, where I was met with dead silence. I reached the bottom step with difficulty; my lungs felt sore and my legs still felt like jelly.

"You shouldn't be up" a voice piped up beside me. I jumped a little, but that small moment had me slipping. Alice caught me just as I started my fall. I turned to look at her distraught face.

"What's wrong?" I demanded, taking the last step down. She swiftly moved towards the couch, where she struggled for a few moments to find the right words. I frowned at her, crossing my arms over my chest as I did so.

"I tried to get Mike away, but then he started apologising to Edward. I did get him away eventually, but Edward must have read his mind. He knows, Bella, about everything."

"Even Emmett?"

"Especially Emmett, although Edward read my mind to get that." _Never trust a pixie to do a human's job. _I groaned loudly before walking towards the door. I picked up my coat, which was somehow draped over the couch, before walking outside. _Wait, where was Chevy?_

"Where's my car?" my voice wavered. Chevy was the only automobile I loved; I even loved him more than Jill's Lamborghini.

"It's trashed, Bella. I don't think _anyone_ can repair it" she spoke to me as if she were trying to explain something to a paraplegic, which made me more upset. I sobbed hysterically, realising I wouldn't have any more transportation. I ended up running through the forest, trying my hardest to get through the thick snow attached to the ground. I had to see Chevy, if he was still there. Alice would've been too freaked out to chase me, which I was happy about. I didn't care that Victoria was still on the loose – no one could outrun that bitch – because I was positive she wouldn't make an appearance until the big baby vampire fight. _Aww, baby vampires._

"You were never going to tell me" a booming voice to my left had me stopping. Eddie's shirt and mouth was drenched in red, crimson blood. I stared horrified at my boyfriend; no way did he kill Puppy.

"You didn't kill him, did you?" I imagined Eddie mauling Mike to death in his bedroom, where Puppy did everything he could to get away from the crazy vampire.

"I went hunting, Bella." He bit out. He stepped forward, creating a path in the snow. Tears were still dripping down my face, and my headache was still acting up.

"Jake got me before Mike could do any damage…I'm fin-"

"You are most definitely not fine! You almost got raped! And you weren't going to tell me _ever_. Oh, and not to mention you running into Emmett" I looked down at the ground, nearly bursting out crying all over again when I realised my high heels were beyond damaged. It felt a lot like _déjà vu_, right before Eddie left me the first time.

"Is this just about trust issues?" I asked, hesitantly meeting his topaz eyes. He closed his eyes in frustration for a second, before his stormy eyes met mine again.

"I can't look at you the same; you're dirty-" he stopped himself, but I still knew what he was going to say. He didn't want to be with someone with a dirty history. Me.

"I didn't mean it" his voice was now soft, comforting even. He lightly touched my shoulders, which made me shake his freezing hands off.

"I think we're over, Eddie." My voice was barely over a whisper, but judging by his shocked face, I knew he heard it. I took a step back, which then led to another. Soon, I was walking towards the path to the main Forks road.

"You're my soul-mate!" he called out. I didn't stop to look back. I was too afraid he would see the hot tears flowing down my face.

* * *

"What the fuck happened to you?" Jill asked, leaning up off her bed. Even though the room was barely over 30 degrees, and she wore nothing but shorts and a crop top. A cold sweat was evident on her lightly tanned skin. I was over the fact that she had thrown up her contents of food on me this morning, because looking at her then brought me some satisfaction, as evil as that sounded.

"I had a run in with Victoria, _and_ Chevy's dead. Oh, and me and Edwardo broke-up, so your wishes have finally come true" I added the last party bitterly before I jumped on my bed. Charlie was still at work – _surprise, surprise_ – so we had the house to ourselves.

"God, are you okay? And what about Re-…Jesus, what's her name?" even when she looked like death, she still made me laugh. "Rey-so-bo" she sounded out.

"Renesmee?"

"That's the one!" she exclaimed, coughing loudly after. I looked distastefully at my best friend as she spat out the flem in her mouth into a tissue. "I thought you said you were going to save his life for Jake? Does that not count anymore?"

"Why are you defending, Eddie? I thought he was your enemy or some shit." She groaned loudly before sitting up, turning her unusually pale face towards mine.

"I don't like the sicko because his 'race' disgusts me. But, he _is_ your soul-mate, Char. And I know for a fact that you're head over heels for him too, but you just won't admit it"

"Because saying that I'm 'head-over-heels' is lame and corny. Besides, he found out about _Mike_ so he had this huge go at me about how dirty I am" I rolled my eyes and turned onto my stomach, staring outside the window. Snow fell slowly, only melting slightly when it stuck to the window in front of me.

"Did you go to the doctors?" I asked Jill. After I had yelled at her for throwing up on me this morning, I demanded that she go see the doctor in town.

"Yeah, he said I have the flu, so he gave me some antibiotics that I have to take every hour or something" she yawned.

"Don't you dare think about giving it to me" I warned, pointing at her threateningly. She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it" she muttered, sarcastically. For the rest of the night, we watched a few scary movies to get us in the mood. By the time it was midnight, I could barely keep my eyes open for more than two seconds.

"Night, Jill" I yawned as she flicked off her bedside table lamp. I looked out the window again, but was surprised to find a white note taped to it. _If Victoria's trying to stalk me, she's doing a great job at it. _I looked closer at the note, realising it had writing on it.

_I'm a jerk-face. Please forgive me – E_

I laughed at the fact that he called himself 'jerk-face', which earned him points in my books. I pulled out my phone and dialled his familiar number, all my tiredness long gone. He picked up on the second ring.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me again" he chuckled nervously.

"You're right; I didn't. But I _love_ that note on my window."

"My ingenious idea…I am sorry though; I should have never even thought that about you"

"It's alright, but you better get me the best present _ever_!" Jill 'shh'ed me loudly, making me pick up my pillow and hit her head.

"I'll keep that in mind." He laughed. I heard a booming voice in the background, most likely Emmett, before Eddie sighed. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Christmas Eve? Yeah, I think I can squeeze you in"

"Okay, I'll see you then. I love you"

"And I love the fact that you're going to get me knocked-up" I sighed. I really didn't think he heard, until he asked what that meant. "Nothing, gotta go. Bye, bye, bye, hugs and kisses and shit" I hung up straight after that. As soon as my eyes closed, I was engulfed with blackness.

* * *

**Make-ups and Break-ups - what did I tell you? Please remember to COMMENT or PM me, and I'll probably upload on Thursday, as a little birthday surprise for me :D I'll try and upload during next week, but I'll be in Perth so it might be difficult :( Oh well, thank you all who have read my trilogy from the beginning; you will forever be in my heart :)**

**Lifelessvampire**


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy nearly Merry Christmas! It's been a very long year, and I don't like that :) I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_Money is the anthem_

_Of success_

_So before we go out_

_What's your address?_

_I'm your National Anthem_

_God, you're so handsome_

_Take me to the Hamptons_

_Bugatti Veyron_

_He loves to romance them_

_Reckless abandon_

_Holdin' me for ransom_

_Upper echelon_

_-Lana Del Rey (National Anthem)_

* * *

I had stirred in my sleep all night; not only did I feel the need to set down a few ground rules for Eddie and I, but I also felt party excited at Christmas approaching. Christmas was most definately my favourite time of year; decorations went up, people gave you presents, and you could be shitty to anyone you wanted…well, I could anyway. I rolled onto my side, sighing lightly when I felt the familiar cold hard chest of my boyfriend.

"Stalker" I greeted, opening my eyes slightly. Jill was still wrapped tightly in her blanket, her pillow covering her face as if she was blocking out all the noise.

"Well, that's not very nice" he smirked, placing a small kiss on my forehead. I pouted and rolled away from him, only to realise I had rolled off the bed. I landed with a loud _thud_ on the hardwood floor, leaning all my weight on my arm as I did so.

"Bitch! You could've saved me!" I yelled, making him giggle uncontrollably. Jill growled loudly before snapping her head in my direction. Her blue green eyes were filled with tiredness, but her eyes still managed to turn to slits.

"You better not get _kinky _in front of me" she wrapped her blanket tighter around her before she stood up, opening the door and walking down the stairs. I snorted before sitting up, watching Eddie's confused face.

"I've never met anyone that hates me as much as she does" he observed, helping me back on the bed. I rolled my eyes before lying on my back, watching the purple ceiling.

"Take it personally" I muttered, twirling my fingers in my hair. Eddie turned his posture so I ended up on top of him, my legs entwining with his as his long fingers traced shapes on my back. "Mr Cullen, if you're trying to seduce me, keep going"

"I wish I could, but your dad is about to open your door" before I could question him, I was lightly moved back to my original position underneath the blankets. A few seconds later, Charlie knocked lightly on the door before walking inside.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Bells" he smiled, showing off his freshly combed moustache. His eyes gleamed with happiness that I knew only Sue Clearwater gave him. With a smile, I sat up and beamed at him.

"Hey dad" he made his way over towards me, placing a kiss on my cheek. His moustache tickled my skin, making my giggle softly. He walked back towards the frame of the door, looking over his shoulders so his brown eyes met mine.

"There's bacon on the table, but I'd hurry up if I were you; Jill's already eaten half of it" as soon as he left, I was bounding down the stairs in only my shorts and shirt. I grabbed a handful of bacon from Jill's plate, much to her dismay, and started shoving them in my mouth. Sue giggled at the oven as she flipped over some more.

"Morning" she greeted. I smiled with a mouthful of bacon in my mouth, nodding at her. She turned her attention behind me, where she spoke in a stern voice.

"Say good morning, Leah" I choked on my sixth piece of pig, swivelling my head to meet the girl I once knew was a totally different person. Her black hair was crapped so short it barely touched her shoulders, and she had a tattoo on her right shoulder – the same with all werewolves. I swallowed my food before acknowledging her.

"So, Leah, how's beaver life treating you?" I asked, a big smile etched on my lips. She glared at me as she picked up a slice of toast, biting into it loudly. I pouted and nodded to Jill, who snorted loudly. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Charlie came down in full uniform. He kissed Sue passionately, right in front of us.

"Dad! Yuck – get out!" I demanded, covering my eyes. He chuckled before ruffling my hair. He left a few moments later, saying he would be home before seven. I picked up another piece of bacon, but I had already lost my appetite, so I just tore it to shreds.

"What do you girls have planned for today?" Sue wondered, placing a large amount of eggs on her daughters plate. A knock at the front door startled everyone; we weren't expecting anyone today. Hesitantly, I opened up the door, revealing a familiar whore and her new husband.

"Bella! I haven't seen you since you broke your hand!" Renee exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I slid out of her arms and looked at the man beside her. _Phil._

"Good to see ya, squirt. I see you're keeping your old man steady" he patted me roughly on my shoulder, leaving a bruise there. Jill chose that time to walk over in her panties and large shirt that she stole from Paul. Phil looked hungrily at her, but Jill just looked distastefully at the both of them.

"Sorry, we're atheist" Jill sarcastically apologised before slamming the door on them. She locked it once she realised they could easily open the door again.

"They weren't religious people, Jill" I laughed, walking back over to my seat on the bench. Sue walked towards the door and opened it, letting in my 'mother' and her douche husband.

"Please, excuse the girls. They're a little tired today" Sue sighed, letting them into the warm confines of Charlie's home. I rolled my eyes as Renee set her devil gaze on me. She shrugged out of her thick coat and draped it over Sue, who looked more confused than ever. Leah watched the exchange with a glare – which seemed to be permanent on her features.

"Set us up in the spare bedroom, miss. We're staying the night" Renee clapped excitedly. _Did she know I took up the spare room?_ I glared at her as she treated Sue as a house slave.

"_Mom_," I ground out. "That is dad's girlfriend, Sue. And no, you are not staying here, because I live in the spare room with Jill"

"Who's Jill?" she demanded. Besides me, my best friend raised her hand excitedly, waving it around like a toddler. Renee glared at her before turning to Sue.

"So, you're the girl he left me for?"

"Just get the fuck out, Renee." I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose. She stared at me, shocked. When she didn't move, I picked up her bags and her coat from Sue and threw them out in the snow. She gasped loudly before going to retrieve them, Phil right behind her. I closed the door and locked it again before turning to a very stunned Sue.

"Sorry about her; she's schizophrenic" I apologised, side-stepping her and walking up the stairs. I slid on some black jeans and a grey loose shirt before picking up my keys.

"I'm off" I called out, waving to Sue as I opened the door. I only made it two steps out when I realised I didn't have a car anymore. I pouted and walked back inside, where Jill stood with her Lamborghini keys dangling on her forefinger.

"Don't crash into any vampires" she sighed, placing the keys in my palm. I patted her shoulder, as she still looked pale, before running out to the black sports car. Along the way, I listened to music and wondered over my Kris Kringal present. _God, I hope it's not a voucher._ I pulled into the familiar driveway before stepping out into the cold weather. I didn't bother to knock on the door because I was freezing.

"Your favourite human's here" I called out, slipping off my coat. As soon as I walked into the lounge room, seven pairs of topaz eyes landed on me, as well as two pairs of red ones. I stopped walking towards them, and instead pulled on my coat and slowly walked away.

"Bella, it's okay; they're friends of ours" Edward called out to me. Instead of him sounding soft and comforting, he sounded tense and on alert. Slowly, I peeked around the corner and met their eyes again.

"You said that about Jasper, but look what happened there" In a second, Eddie was in front of me and pushing me towards the non-vegetarian vampires. The girl had pale blonde hair and was around 5'0. She looked around my age, but I knew better to think she was a newborn; she was too tame. The boy on her left had the same hair color as the girl, but he was 6'3.

"Bella, these are my friends Charlotte and Peter" Jasper spoke slowly, as if I couldn't understand him. I gave him a pointed look before looking over the two vampires.

"You know," I started. "I've always liked the name Charlotte"

"Likewise" Charlotte smiled, clutching her mate closer towards her. I pulled my coat tighter around my neck – just in case there were any complications. _Cough, cough, eating me alive._

* * *

"So, Charlotte, what type of blood is your favourite?" I asked, sipping my hot chocolate. Charlotte looked thoughtful for a second before turning to meet my gaze, a guilty smile spread on her features.

"Don't think I'm weird, but priests. Something about their religious blood just tips me over the edge" she sounded dreamy as she spoke, which made me laugh. Instead of being grossed out with their undying hunger, I welcomed it. It was actually pretty funny when I would ask a personal question and Eddie would rat me out about it.

"What about you, Peter?"

"Probably…butchers. Don't ask me why, because I had no idea how that makes it more delicious" Eddie squirmed beside me, an uncomfortable look on his face. Jasper looked like he was letting loose, and Alice joined in on the fun.

"Maybe it has something to do with animal and human blood mixed together?" I wonder out loud. Esme sat comfortably on Carlisle's lap, as did Rosalie to Emmett. Charlotte looked closely at Edward and I.

"You two have a strong bond." She observed. I frowned and looked between Charlotte, Peter and Eddie. I scoffed loudly before shaking my head.

"I don't think so; we fight _all the time_."

"That's a good thing! It means that you're not afraid to stand up" she disagreed, gesturing wildly at us. I stared at Eddie strangely, trying to figure out if we had a 'strong bond'. _Nope – nothing. _

"I don't know what stoner you've been drink from, but we don't have a strong bond. Actually, we don't have a bond in general" I chuckled loudly. Again, Charlotte shook her head but chose to keep her mouth closed. Eddie and Peter started up conversation about some vampire thing, but I felt like he held back because I was in the room. I took a deep breath before standing up, walking towards the staircase.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked, standing up behind me.

"Human time" I sang, my fingers tip-toeing on the wooden stand. He nodded slightly before sitting down, but then Charlotte turning to me.

"What's that?"

"It's when I _really _have to piss. I'll try and be quiet, just 'cause you're here" I smiled widely at her before running the rest of the way up. I walked past the bathroom, and opened up Carlisle's familiar office door. It was unlocked, unlike all those other times I was here, so I let myself inside. It was surprisingly cold, making me pull my coat tighter around my torso and chest. Bookshelves reached the ceiling and went on for miles, but I still held a fascination for all of them. My inner self pushed 'Bella' aside and the real Charlotte came into view. I pulled out a few books, scanned them, and placed them back. When the original 'Dracula' book popped out, I had to stifle a laugh. I didn't expect Carlisle to believe in the fantasy stuff.

My smile faded when I saw the one book which could give me answers. I opened the book, 'Gemnibell's', and looked over the first page._ Gemnibell's are deceiving, greedy and grand wishes for their own need. To kill one, one would simply have to be set on fire. _

"You looking for something?" a voice startled me. I slapped the book shut before facing Carlisle, who looked amused.

"Carlisle, I think you forget that I can still have a cardiac arrest if I'm not careful" I laughed nervously, the leather book weighing down on my fingers. He chuckled before holding out his hand. I groaned lowly before placing the book on his palm. He looked over the front page, a smirk forming.

"I've read this I think twenty seven times, and it never gets old"

"Why is that?" I asked, fearing for Jill. I knew she wasn't greedy _or_ deceiving , and she didn't grand wishes for herself. I didn't know who wrote it, or why, but I knew they held a huge grudge against Gemnibell's like Jill.

"Because the person who wrote this, Thomas Hanson, was very bitter towards the kind. His family were all Gemnibell's, but it never passed down to him. It can sometimes skip a generation, but it usually passes onto the next oldest child, which Thomas was not."

"Have you ever met one?" I asked, watching him carefully. Any sign of unease or anxiety could give away that he had, and if he had, it could blow over Jill's cover.

"No, but I hear they're beautiful. Most of them are born with tattoos that glow when they make wishes…I would die to see something so exotic." I stood uncomfortably as Carlisle swiped his hand over the book cover, admiring the cover of it. I was about to walk towards the door again, when he stopped me.

"Read it. I think you'll find it interesting"

"Oh…no. I better not" I sighed, imagining what Jill would do if she saw me reading about her kind. _That wouldn't go down too well._ I smiled, entwining my fingers together.

"I don't mind; I think it'll interest you" he convinced me, placing the book lightly in my hands. He then walked towards the door, telling me to take my time as he left. I lightly traced the intricate designs on the front of it before finding Thomas Hanson's name down the bottom of it. _Was that Jill's uncle? Or grandfather? _I walked towards the door, closing it behind me, before walking down the stairs.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked, crossing her arms over her chest like a pouting child. I rolled my eyes and patted her head as I walked past her, making her even angrier.

"Well, I better go before Charlie comes home. Besides, I don't like Jill being by herself" I chuckled, kissing Eddie's head softly. I waved to Charlotte and Peter, as their red eyes dared me to go near them.

"It was nice meeting you!" they called out. I muttered a 'you too' before walking into the open snowy driveway. I opened up the Lamborghini door, but was surprised when a cold hand pushed it closed. I met Eddie's topaz eyes which were filled with wonder and amusement.

"You were going to leave me without a kiss?" he asked, a pout forming. I smirked and pecked his lips quickly.

"That's all you get until tomorrow." I laughed when he picked me up with ease. I hit his chest playfully.

"Careful; you'll break the human"

"Well, we wouldn't want that" he dropped me slowly, making sure I had my grip. I let go of him and opened up the door again. I slipped in with ease and waved goodbye before reversing out. Along the way, I kept looking over at the book. It held so much information that I just couldn't pass up. _What if she fainted or something? I'd have the find out what to do._ When I parked the car, I was surprised to find a crappy Toyota parking in Chevy's usual spot. _God, I'll miss that car. _I slipped out and walked inside the warm house. I was greeted with various articles of clothing on the floor, including Jill's panties.

"I'm home!" I yelled, hoping they would hear me. I waited a minute to see if one of them would come down, red faced and a pillow covering up their bodies, but I couldn't hear a sound. I groaned and walked back towards Jill's Lamborghini. _No way in hell was I ever going to stay in the same house as those two. _I shuddered before starting up the engine. I drove towards La Push, where I was sure Jacob would hang out with me. I drove up the familiar gravel drive way and stopped when I found his wolf playing around with multiple others.

"Jakey – come here boy" I slapped my hands on my knees, bending down slightly. He gave me a dirty look before he and the rest of the wolves walked over towards me. I hadn't spoken to him since my encounter with _Victoria_.

"Your head looks fucked" he commented, slipping into a pair of shorts. Even though it was snowing, he didn't react to the winter weather. I nodded, a frown on my face.

"You don't get your Christmas present anymore" I laughed when his face fell. A few of the other wolves looked amused, with wolfy-smiles on their faces.

"Happy Christmas Eve" he sung, pulling me into a bear hug. I chuckled and hugged him back, enjoying his heat was over my body. Once we pulled away, I turned towards a familiar grey wolf that helped me yesterday.

"Thanks Seth, for yesterday" Jacob gave me a weird look, but Seth just nodded.

"How do you know that's Seth?"

"Because I know _everything_" I said the same thing I had told the Cullen's and Sam, which made Jacob frown repeatedly. For the rest of the night, Jake, Seth, Quil, Embry and I all hung around the TV, watching old games of football.

"That was so not a foul! Thompson is such a girl! I wouldn't have cried if someone punched my groin!" I yelled, waving my hands wildly at the TV screen. A majority of the boys looked at me like I was the most idiotic person on the earth.

"Think about it like this; what if they punched you in the boob? It'll hurt, right?" Embry asked, crossing his arms over his chest. I covered my chest as I imagined some idiot hitting my breast.

"Fine, you win this one, beaver boy" I growled, slouching in my chair. I looked at the clock, and nearly had a heart-attack. _1:10 am. _

"Alright, I have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow, if you're good" I high fived everyone before running out into the open space. I jumped in Lamborghini before speeding down the road. I made it home in seven minutes, which was a personal record for me. Paul's car wasn't parked in the driveway anymore, and neither was Charlie's Cruiser. _So much for seven o'clock._ The house was warm, and all the lights were out. I didn't feel hungry, since I made Jake make me a sandwich when I was with him. I slipped into some tracksuit pants and a short sleeved shirt. I jumped into bed, and was immediately filled with thoughts of Christmas day.

* * *

**How was that? Sorry if it was rushed; I'm nervous beause I'm trying out for my license today :/ Remember to COMMENT or PM me - I'll love to know what you all got for Christmas over the holidays :D**

**Lifelessvampire**


	24. Chapter 24

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I want to know what you all got :) Sorry for the short chapter; it's hard to write when my three year old cousin attacks me when I see him. I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_I'm excited; he doesn't care._

_I'm involved; and he's not there._

_I'm baking with Mum; he's slouched in bed._

_I'm dancing care-free; he's laid like lead._

_I'm in my pyjamas; he's dressing smart._

_I'm waiting for Santa; him for his tart._

_I'm kissing Mum; he's out the door._

_I'm asleep; he's on the dance-floor._

_I'm snoring subtly; he's rolling drunk._

_I'm sailing softly; whilst he is sunk._

_-Dan Brown_

* * *

_ "Eddie?!" I called, opening the large glass door of the Cullen residence. I frowned when I heard no reply. In fact, the whole house was surrounded by silence. "Cullen's?" I tried, walking into the familiar lounge room. Everything was perfect; tables were neat, the sofas looked hardly used and the TV didn't have any marks and dust didn't cover a thing. I slowly made my way upstairs, towards Emmett's room. _

_ "Em? You here?" I opened up the familiar door, letting out a sigh of relief when I saw him standing by the window, his back facing me. I skipped towards him and tapped his shoulder. He never turned around, but when I saw his face, I realised why. He didn't have a face. I screamed loudly, jumping back and knocking over his collection of Playboy's. I ran towards the stairs, taking two at a time. I finally made it outside, but Jill's car was nowhere to be found. A loud thudding sound echoed around me. I looked up and whimpered; all of the Cullen's were standing on the roof, all of their faces gone. Eddie's bronze hair stayed still, no matter the sudden wind that had picked up._

_ "What the hell happened to you?!" I demanded, wiping off the salty tears dripping down my chin. Carlisle tilted his head ever so slowly, before nodding. Eddie ran full vampire speed at me, lifting me up by my neck. I wheezed for air and dug my nails into his hand, hoping the somehow I could out beat my vampire boyfriend. _

_ "Stop" I croaked. I could feel myself losing consciousness, and I was sure I was purple from lack of oxygen. Just as I was about the give up, he let go, and moved back to his post next to Carlisle. I dropped to the ground, gasping and begging for air. Confused, I looked over towards the Cullen clones, and saw Jill. Her eyes gleamed in the twilight, but a scowl lit up her features._

_ "I could use some help here" I called out to her, falling again straight after. She glared at me before jumping to the ground, looking classy and graceful as she did so. Her tattoos glowed as she neared me, her eyes becoming a florescent blue._

_ "Jill-" I started. She took out a silver object attached to her belt when she was a few metres in front of me. The handle shone the exact colour of her tattoos, but that's not what held my interest; it was the silver blade attached to it. I didn't have time to scream or runaway before she sprinted towards me, knife held over head and death in her eyes. The knife was just about to connect with my body, when the scenery changed colours._

* * *

"Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Merr- Oh fucking Jesus! Ow!" Jill screamed as my fist connected with her shoulder, knocking her to the floor. In my eyes, she was still that crazy girl who tried to kill me with an expensive and slightly awesome knife.

"What the hell?" she grumbled, lying on the ground. I slowly looked over the edge of my bed, meeting her overly confused face.

"Sorry" I said, pulling her back onto her feet. She shook her head at me, tusking at me when she walked past. She walked towards the door, and most likely towards food, but I stayed behind to look at my phone, which had eight texts from the Cullen's and one from Renee.

_Merry Christmas, Bella!_

Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme all sent me different variations of those, and Renee sent me a text asking for money. I quickly deleted that before turning towards Eddie's text.

_Good morning beautiful, I hope you enjoy the Christmas morning, but hurry up because we all miss you and want you to see our presents! I love you, love. –E_

I didn't send anything back, as I was positive Jill was wolfing down the bacon and eggs in the kitchen. I tip-toed down the stairs, making sure not to wake up Charlie or Sue. It was fairly obvious that she had moved in, even though he hadn't told me yet.

"Morning Bella" Charlie greeted, flipping over the bacon. I stopped by my seat, staring at the only father figure in my life. Sue giggled before wrapping her arms around his torso. She only wore a silk robe, and he only wore pyjama pants and a grey V-neck shirt. _Yep, they so did the dirty last night. _I shuddered at my thoughts before resuming to take my seat. Sue placed a large plate of bacon on Jill's plate before she placed a plate of toast, bacon and scrambled eggs in front of me.

"Merry Christmas!" Sue squealed, placing two small jewellery boxes in front of Jill and I. I placed down the toast in my mouth before unwrapping the small ribbon around it. Eager, I opened up the small box and came face-to-face with a beautiful set of sapphire earrings.

"Thank you, Suey-bear" I got out of my seat and pulled her in one of my infamous hugs. She smiled and looked expectantly at Jill, whose face was filled with grease and bacon pieces. She swallowed the large amount of food in her mouth before raising her grease covered hands.

"I'm scared to get the earrings dirty" Charlie handed her a cloth so she could wipe her mouth and hands. Soon, she was opening the jewellery box. She gawked at the turquoise earrings before pulling Sue in a hug. I ran up the stairs and rummaged through my pile of Christmas presents in a box by my bed. Jill had tried numerous times to open up hers, so I had to constantly look out for her greedy hands. I picked up Sue and Charlie's presents before walking back down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas" I handed them their presents and sat back down next to Jill, who was already wearing her new earrings. Charlie opened up his first, and chuckled when he set eyes on the taser. I had got it for him when I found out they didn't use any weapons other than guns at his police department.

"I've always wanted a taser" he chuckled, playfully tapping Sue with the silver end. It was off, but she still shrieked a little. Sue opened up her present when she knew Charlie wouldn't try and 'zap' her again. I had got Sue an iPad, because I had no idea what she wanted, and it was on sale. She gasped and looked closely at it.

"Thanks for giving her the better present" Charlie grumbled playfully. I chuckled and stared at him.

"I got you a weapon! That's good enough, old man" he came around the counter and ruffled my hair roughly. I didn't care much as I hadn't had my usual morning shower yet. I smacked his hands away and growled at him, which made him laugh and do it again.

"Where's your dog? I got her a present" I asked Sue, putting Jill and I's dishes in the sink. Sue poured the boiling hot water over the plates and washed them with soap.

"I think it's offensive to call Leah that, considering her _current situation_" Sue gestured to Charlie, who thankfully had his back turned. He still couldn't quite catch on that La Push was filled with walking beavers. I didn't want to tell him, just in case he had a cardiac arrest.

"But I got her a leash with her name on it!" I whined, pouting at the end. Sue chuckled before rubbing my forearms in a soothing gesture. I walked up the stairs and had a quick shower before changing into my Christmas outfit. I had looked for the perfect shirt to wear all day, and I had only just found it last week.

"You look like 'Santa's Little Whore'" Jill commented, watching me pose in front of the mirror. I was wearing a short crop top with 'Santa's Bitch' written in bold writing. I also wore black skinny jeans and large fluffy boots that came up to my knees.

"I look and feel fabulous and drop dead sexy, so your comment is not valid at this moment in time." I stated, looking at her through the mirror. She rolled her eyes and walked inside the closet. A few minutes later, she walked out wearing the exact same thing as I was, except her shirt was blue instead of red.

"You look like 'Santa's Little Whore'" I mimicked her in a high-pitched voice. She scowled at me before turning around to pick up her coat. We left soon after with my large box full of presents in my arms. It was difficult walking towards Jill's Lamborghini, since I couldn't see past the mountain of colourful wrapping paper in front of me.

"You right there, spaz?" Jill chuckled, holding open the door for me. I glared at her as I slid inside the surprisingly warm car. Before Jill could turn on the engine, I pulled out her present at the top of the pile.

"Merry Christmas, Jilly-bean" I hugged her awkwardly before she snatched the little present out of my palms. She ripped it apart eagerly, before her small smile set into a large grin. She held up the Thomas Sabo bracelet I had bought her, with three charms dangling on the chain. I had got one for 'my' birthday, and I thought that I could share that moment with Jill.

"It's beautiful" she muttered, gawking at the piece of silver dangling on her fingertips. She leant over in her seat and pulled me in a side-way hug. It was unnaturally uncomfortable, as the gear stick was stabbing my stomach and bladder. I pulled away quickly, as I could feel my insides were about to burst. She started the engine a few seconds later and reversed in the snow. I was surprised to find that it hadn't snowed that much last night, and everything was starting to melt.

"So what did you get Jake?" I asked, turning on the radio. I turned it back off as soon as I heard they were playing Christmas carols.

"A shirt and some shorts; God knows he needs them" she chuckled, taking a sharp turn. I was pushed towards the window, and that was when I saw we weren't going in the right direction. _What the hell is going on?_

"Um, Jill, we aren't going the right way"

"I know…I just have to tell you something" her voice wavered at the end, making me look closely at her. She had small bags under her eyes and it looked like she hadn't washed her hair in days. I had never seen her like that, which made me nervous and scared. I waited anxiously until she pulled over the car in the middle of the road. Snow covered trees and the road, and no buildings are sights were to be seen.

"Jill, what's wrong?" I managed to say over my constant jittering. She wiped away a small tear, which made me even more on edge. "Tell me."

"I didn't mean for it to happen! It doesn't happen to us! It wasn't meant to happen…"

"What wasn't meant to happen, Jill?" my voice was surprisingly strong, even though all I wanted to do was shake her until she spilled everything. She sobbed uncontrollably behind the wheel, which I was now thankful she had pulled over. I gently placed my hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"He's going to hate me" she sobbed again. I looked over at the clock and was thankful we still had an hour to get to La Push. I waited another few minutes of her crying and saying nonsense before I snapped.

"Jill! Shut up! I can't help you if you keep babbling on about _nothing_." She was quite for a few seconds, before she got out of the car. I groaned and stepped out too, just as she threw the Lamborghini keys in the open snow covered ground. It flew through the air and landed a few feet in front of us, disappearing out of sight.

"What the _fuck _is your problem?!" I screamed, shaking her shoulders violently. More tears fell from her face, which made me angrier.

"I'm pregnant" she cried, pulling me into a hug. I stood there, her words playing in my head until I could fully register what she had said. I looked down at her torso, which was large and swollen. I could feel my anger drying away inside of me as I stared at her pregnant stomach.

"Jesus" I muttered, placing my hands around her evident bump. Jill looked down at my hands with a bitter stare.

"I tried to get rid of it" she spoke up. My head snapped up to meet her gaze, which was empty and cold. I tightened my hold on the unborn child in my best friend's body. "But I couldn't do it; not when I found out I was three months pregnant anyway"

"Three months? You're way more than three months, Jill" I chuckled lowly. A small smile coaxed her face as she placed her hands on her bump, right beside mine.

"You know when I had the flu? It wasn't the flu; it was morning sickness. I went to the doctor and he told me I was three months pregnant with twins. A boy and a girl"

"Have you told Paul yet?" I asked, thinking about the man who had knocked her up. Her eyes widened for a second before she shook her head.

"No; he freaked when I told him my boobs were swelling up. Imagine if I told him I was pregnant…with twins. That shit will never go down; I'll have the babies and he'll never know about it"

"Jill…he's going to find out, _especially_ with twins. If you don't tell him, he'll never forgive you" I said, looking into her blue-green eyes. I could imagine small toddlers running around Jill and Paul, who were laughing hysterically at something.

"He'll hate me if I tell him. I need to break up with him before he gets suspicious, Charlotte. You have to help me"

"If you break up with him, he'll probably kill himself knowing it was somehow his fault! You cannot do that Jill; this is probably the worst idea you've ever had! And you have had a lot!" I yelled, catching her attention. Instead of her firing back, like I was so used to, she started crying. My eyes widened before I rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're right. I shouldn't have ever thought that; I'm a bitch and it's all because of me" she started shivering uncontrollably, which made me push her inside the warm car. I had forgotten we were in the freezing below temperatures. Just as I was about to go out again and look for the keys, Jill pulled them out of her pocket and started the engine.

"Are those your keys?" I asked as she accelerated onto the road. She grinned before nodding, making a huge U-turn in the road.

"I threw a piece of wood into the trees and kept the key close to my spleen" I chuckled, which soon turned into laughter_. Maybe her being pregnant was a good thing_…

* * *

**What do you think with Jill being pregnant? :O I bet no one was expecting that, were they? Remember to COMMENT or PM me about what you think I could improve it. Thank you all for your awesome reviews - they had me smiling all day :)**

**Lifelessvampire**


	25. Chapter 25

**This is officially the last chapter of 'This Is Gonna Be Great' :( But don't worry; the new book (This Is Gonna Be Ghettolicious) will be out ASAP! I hope you love the last chapter, and remember to COMMENT or PM message me anytime you want. I DO NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT RELATED REFERENCES.**

* * *

_I'm warm in bed; whilst he is sweating bad._

_I'm content; this is the worst night he's had._

_I'm alone; he's centre of hugs_

_I'm on the toilet; he's on drugs._

_I'm waking up; he's busy with sluts._

_I'm racing downstairs; he's retching his guts._

_I'm opening gifts; he's home out the gloom._

_I'm rushing to him; he's off to his room._

_I'm celebrating Christmas, the only way I know._

_He's slowly killing it, by snorting all the snow._

_-Dan Brown_

* * *

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop looking at Jill's stomach. It seemed to have grown drastically in the short minutes that she finally came out and told me she was knocked up. With twins. With a werewolf as a baby-daddy. _God, those kids are going to be so fucked up._

"Quit staring at me." She grumbled, wiping away a few loose tears. "You're creepy when you're intrigued"

"Oh, no I'm not intrigued. I'm merely wondering why you would keep a very large secret from me for nearly three months. I'm hurt, _Jillian_." I sneered her name. I was still obviously pissed at her, and I would continue to be so until those little babies pop out of her. Maybe a little bit after that, too.

"I only found out a week ago! And I was going to tell you, but you were too wrapped up in your dead boyfriend to care about my issues!" she made a sharp turn in the road, a crazed look in her eyes. I knew she wasn't mad at me; more so the fact that her boyfriend chose not to wear protection. I stayed silent for a few moments before I tried my hardest to reason with her.

"This situation could be a whole lot worse; you could be having quintuplets! That would really mess up…down there"

"I guess you're right, but it'll still mess up down there Charlotte." She giggled quietly, driving past the large 'Welcome to La Push' sign against a tree. I leant against the window as we slowly neared the Black house, the cold snow windows pressing against my bare arms. As soon as we were two miles away from Jake's house, the thumping of the music was unbearable. When we finally pulled onto the gravel pathway, a few wolves were passed out on the snow, bottles of vodka littering the space around them.

"This is the best!" I exclaimed, jumping out of the car. Jill hoped out soon after, a grimace on her face.

"I think this is my hormones talking, but the alcohol smells ridiculously bad. I don't think I can hold down breakfast if I'm in that house" her pale face turned a light shade of green in an instant, making her lean against the car.

"Try your best, okay? If you feel like you're going to blow chunks, just tell me and we'll get out of there" I reasoned, pulling her lightly towards the source of music. I could hear the boys yelling and joking around even when I was outside.

"Okay" she sighed, giving in and stepping forward. I grinned and led her towards the ajar doorway. Tanned bodies were surrounding my view, but my smile never disappeared. Once Paul spotted us, he staggered towards Jill and kissed her openly. It was obvious he was drunk, as well as everyone else, which made it all the more funnier when he started slipping to the floor. Jill laughed loudly, her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"You made it!" Jake yelled, picking me up and spinning me around. His eyes were glassy and he looked dumber than usual. He too was drunk. "I was worried you wouldn't. I got so scared"

"How much have you had to drink, Jake?" I chuckled as he pulled me in for a hug. He let me go a second later, a wild look in his eyes. As fast as lightning, he gripped my wrist in his overly huge hand and dragged me towards the kitchen, where several more drunk beavers were making crude 'yo momma' jokes.

"Merry Christmas!" he screamed, throwing me a small but neatly wrapped box. I laughed as he stumbled across the kitchen to get another beer from the ice box near the counter. Slowly, I peeled off the lid and smiled when a hand-sewed bracelet popped out. I remembered that from the book; he was supposed to give it to prissy Bella when he was in love with her – this was merely a gesture of sisterly love.

"Jake…it's beautiful" I tried sounding meaningful, but I had to laugh when I saw him pouting at me with a girly expression on his face. Jake skipped over to me and enveloped me in a one-armed hug, to which he then ruined by blowing his breath roughly in my ear.

"Stop it!" I giggled. He set me down before yelling to one of his friends about beating him in shots. A boulder like weight nudged me from behind, making me nearly fall over. I glared at Jill, who smiled sheepishly.

"I need you to drink this" she thrust a large red cup that was filled to the brim with beer and something else that had me flinching away.

"Why?"

"Jared, the stupid prick, dared me to drink all this in five minutes. But, because he's drunk, I told him I would do it in the kitchen" she stated, a giggled escaping her lips. I looked behind her, where Jared and Quil pointed in our direction with large grins on their faces. Jill couldn't tip it down the sink, as he was watching her like a hawk. But, she also couldn't drink it because of her current 'situation'.

"Fine, but you owe me so big." I snatched the cup away from her and bowed slightly, so the two boys wouldn't see me drink it. I held my nose and gulped it down without registering what it actually was. Once I finished, I past her the cup and stood back up right. My vision swam for a good minute, but then drifted soon after. I felt like I was on a high; I had to express my energy. I had to move around.

"Jake…" I dragged out his name as I saw him approaching the keg. He looked over at me, his eyes still glassy and a huge smile on his face. "What did you put in the beer? I feel weird"

"Just a bit of everything; vodka, gin, tequila, absinthe, rum. You name it" he listed off the liquor as if he was discussing what he had for dinner the night before. I was shocked, to say the least, that he actually got that much alcohol into his party, considering almost everyone was below the legal age.

"So you basically drugged the shit out of me?" I asked, having to yell in his ear as a new song enveloped us. The walls of the house were thumping repeatedly with the catchy dance music, which everyone seemed to love.

"Basically. Yeah" he shrugged before dragging me over to his friends and Jill, who was acting as drunk as everyone else. I would have been fooled by her staggering and sloppy moves, but every so often I would see her tip out the contents of her cup behind the couch before placing it back on her lips.

"I am so wasted" she giggled, placing a kiss on Paul's temple. He looked lovingly at her, like Eddie did with me, before pulling her onto his lap. He was about to rest his arms over her stomach before she kissed the life out of him. He reacted quickly and instead knotted his fists in her blonde hair.

"Do you mind not having sex on my couch?" Jake groaned, separating the two imprints. Paul growled loudly as the other few boys laughed at him, including me.

"Fine, we'll go up to your room instead"

"Do it, and I'll cut your dic-"

"I don't want to hear this!" I yelled over Jake, who had a threatening look on his face. He turned towards me, his usual smile on his face, before winking. I rolled my eyes before slouching on the sofa, next to Jake and Embry. We must've talked about nonsense for hours, because soon I was getting a call from Alice.

"Pixie!" I exclaimed, resting my feet on the coffee table. No one payed attention to me, as they were too busy engaging in crude games of strip poker. Jill was only down to her bra and jeans, and Paul only wore his underwear. Embry was still wearing his shirt and jeans, but Quil, Seth and Jared only wore their pants. Jake wasn't so lucky, and only had a pillow covering his man-business. Of course, Paul had a large blanket covering Jill's frame and her baby bump.

"Where are you? You're six minutes late!" I lifted up Embry's wrist and looked at his expensive looking watch. _6:06._ I groaned and rolled my head back.

"I'm leaving now. It'll take me an hour to walk to your house, okay?" I picked up my shoes from the ground and kissed Jake and Jill's cheeks.

"Where are you going?" Jill hissed, looking up from her cards. Jake was too focused on not dropping his pillow to look up, and instead stared at his cards in wonder.

"Don't be stupid, Bella! Victoria is still out there, you know. Edward will meet you at the treaty line. Hurry up!" she disconnected quickly. I shoved my phone back in my back pocket before answering Jill's question.

"I had to go to the Cullen's for-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence, as all the boys groaned in annoyance. It wasn't a secret to know they hated my boyfriend and his entire family, as well as the vampires hating the werewolves. I rolled my eyes before continuing. "-dinner."

"Have fun kissing the leaches' ass" Jared chuckled, making me hit his head roughly.

"Can you drive me there?" I asked Jill; I didn't want Eddie to go off his nut when he saw I was drunk. If Jill dropped me there, I could freshen up a bit beforehand.

"I would, but I'm too drunk" to prove her point, she started swaying and closing her eyes. I glared at her stupid attempt to trick me; I wasn't _that_ drunk, but I was still smart enough to not mix drinking and driving.

"Oh yeah, that 'beer belly' you have going on there proves that" I pointed at her pregnant stomach and laughed when Paul suggested she should stop drinking. Jill glared at me as she pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"Toodle-oo beavers" I waved at them before exiting the warm house. Almost everyone had gone home now for dinner and such, but there were still some people passed out on the snowy ground. I walked to Jill's Lamborghini and pulled out the box of presents from the back before making my way up the gravel road. I had to put my shoes back on after a few minutes because the snow was starting to freeze them. I then regretted not bringing a coat with me, no matter how much I didn't think I needed it. I shivered up the road, continuously rubbing my arms for heat.

"Good one, Charlotte," I mumbled to myself. "You're a total genius for getting drunk in this weather" I kicked a loose stone on the road into the snow pile beside me. The sky was surprisingly light, well, it wasn't black. It was a type of charcoal grey that was still light enough for you to see up to five metres away. A small coating of snow fell around me, causing me to shiver more. I had never been so happy to see Eddie's familiar Volvo parked right at the treaty line, the lights blinding me.

"Merry Christmas!" I exclaimed, jumping in my boyfriend's awaiting arms. He chuckled and caught me effortlessly. Unfortunately for me, he was colder than an iceberg and made me colder than before.

"Merry Christmas, now get in before you freeze to death" Eddie chuckled, draping his large grey coat over me. I opened the passenger door and buckled myself in the warm car. My nightmare from this morning still haunted me, and looking at his face gave me a sense of relief; at least he had a face. It only took five minutes to arrive at the Cullen's overly large house. All of my future in-laws stood out in the cold weather with large grins on their faces.

"Merry Christmas, Bella!" Esme exclaimed, pulling me into a rough hug. I struggled for breath before hugging her back hesitantly. I didn't know when they last fed, and I wasn't going to push it, especially when I was this tipsy.

"Merry Christmas" I chuckled, moving around to awkwardly hug each individual Cullen. I was thankful I had Eddie's coat, because even touching them the slightest made me a little cold.

"Let's go inside!" Alice declared loudly, her squeaky voice echoing through the trees. The tiny Cullen gripped my hand and practically threw me inside the warm house. "Sit down; we're sharing presents"

"You're giving me a headache" I groaned, rubbing my temples tightly as everyone sat around in the sofas and chairs. Eddie passed me my cardboard box full of gifts before sitting beside me on the white lounge. Alice grinned widely before listing off rules for the Kris Kringal presents. I didn't pay attention because I was too busy trying not to fall asleep.

"Emmett, you go first." The Cullen who I most considered my brother stood up proud and waltzed his way over to Jasper, who was on the other side of me. He gracefully placed the small box on Jasper's lap before skipping his way next to Rosalie, who looked like she would kill Emmett.

"Um, thank you, Em." Jasper awkwardly said, peeling the lid off of the sparkly pink box. I couldn't see what Emmett got his brother, as Eddie's arm was blocking my view, but by Jasper's expression, it was something good.

"I thought I lost these when the war ended…" he trained off, looking adoringly at the box. I finally managed to pull away from Eddie, after much punching and slapping, and finally saw what Emmett had given Jasper; a journal. On the front, in cursive writing, read 'Jasper Whitlock'. He must have kept a diary when he entered the war and lost it when Maria turned him. In a matter of milliseconds, Jasper held Emmett in a tight embrace. I had never seen him so open and emotional before.

"Cute." Alice sighed dreamily. "Bella it's your turn." _Fuck. Mine can't even be compared to Emmett's, and he's a dumb-ass._

"Oh…goody" I chuckled nervously. I pulled out Eddie's long present and awkwardly passed it to him. He didn't look surprised in the least, and he took it with a big smile. He kissed my temple before opening it, which made me feel worse. He stared at the Edward Elgar record with wonder, a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Shit, I knew you wouldn't like it! Fuck you Emmett for showing me up."

"My father took me to see one of Sir Elgar's performances when I was thirteen, when we had a little money saved up. His music was breathtaking, and it is one of the only memories I have of my father and I together" Eddie's eyes filled with venomous tears, but I didn't know whether to feel happy or apologetic.

"I'm sorr-" before I could finish, ice cold lips met mine in a very hungry way. I melted into the familiar kiss, but soon pulled away; his whole family was watching our heated exchange. I smiled at the fact that I had surprised Eddie with a present I didn't even know he wanted, and made him tear up. The rest of the circle exchanged their Kris Kringal gifts; Edward gave Emmett a silver play station, Carlisle gave Rose two plane tickets at go around Europe, Esme gave Alice an unlimited credit card, Jasper gave Esme a new sports car, and Alice gave Carlisle a new wardrobe. All was left, was me.

"Bella, this is from the whole family, since we all worked on it" Rose approached me with a large smile. I cautiously looked around at all the Cullen's, who looked the same yet creepier than her.

"There's nothing I like more than home projects" I mumbled to myself. Rose placed the small box in my hands before taking a seat on Emmett. Slowly, I took off the lid and looked down at a silver key; a car key. I tried my best to smile at the family, but it didn't feel right. Chevy was still a huge sore spot of me; he was part of my life, which was weird because he was a piece of machinery. But he was, and always would be my first car.

"Wow…thanks"

"Come on, we'll show you!" Rose shrieked, pulling my wrist in a matter of seconds. I was dragged towards the garage with all the Cullen's following helplessly behind.

"You're my boyfriend, correct?" I asked Eddie.

"That's correct" he chuckled.

"So doesn't that mean you have to save me from your crazy sisters?"

"I don't believe so" Rose pushed open the garage doors and pointed to a car underneath a grey sheet. Everyone peered around me, as if to see my reaction. Alice looked ready to jump out of her own skin from excitement as well as Emmett. Jasper walked towards the sheet and gripped it, an eager expression on his face. He ripped it off a second later, revealing an orange Chevrolet. My eyes widened as I took in the replica of my car, but it still wasn't my Chevy.

"Before you totalled your car, I had no idea what to get you, because, let's face it, you're very difficult to buy for." Rose chuckled. "So, when I found out your beloved piece of shit crashed, I knew I had to fix and improve it. And that's exactly what I did"

"So you're saying this is my Chevy? The one that had the front of it in an awkward upright position?" I asked, not believing that someone so cold could be so kind. Rose and I didn't get along at first, but now she wasn't so bad. She was better than Alice, without her constant need to shop, but it was still an effort for her to agree on the same things as me. It was safe to say, that was the best present a vampire ever gave me.

"Yep"

* * *

"This is fucking great! I love Christmas!" I screamed, accidently swerving in the other road lane. Eddie hissed something low enough for my ears before reaching forward to steady himself. I apologized quietly before returning my gaze to the snow covered ground. My new and improved Chevy had a better radio station, had comfier seats and I had fluffy dice. I had always wanted fluffy dice.

"Pull over" Eddie commanded, his eyes growing darker. I decided not to mess with him, because he looked pissed. I pulled over slowly and looked cautiously at him. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I also knew he was capable of ripping Chevy to shreds.

"I need to talk to you." He started, an edge in his voice. Whenever he started sentence like that, I knew it wasn't ever good.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, thinking the worst, as always.

"No"

"Then is it my driving? Are you going to tell my dad I'm a shit driver?"

"No"

"Then what the fuck is this about?" I didn't know what he wanted, and he was giving me strange ideas of what he meant. It couldn't be good, because nothing ever good happened out of 'I need to talk to you'. Ever.

"Marry me" I was sure my eyes bugged out of my head. I knew this was going to happen eventually, but I didn't think he would do it on Christmas! _God, I knew I should have kept driving. _I chuckled and turned back on the road, making sure I didn't do anything illegal from there to my house.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, hopeful.

"Fuck no." I sighed, turning down my street. I wasn't surprised to find all the lights still on at the house, because it was only midnight and Charlie usually stayed up to watch the late night football re-runs.

"So, does this mean we're breaking up?" I parked the car and turned to Eddie, who had a very confused look on his face. I felt bad about saying no, I really did, but I had to say it a few times before I tried to seduce him. Or in my case, actually succeed. No way was I going to pass up _that _opportunity.

"Nope. It simply means that my dad will have your ass if you proposed, especially since I'm technically still in school"

"But your dad can't shoot at me; I'm bullet proof, remember?"

"Yes, but it would look a bit suspicious if he shot at you and nothing happened." I concluded, hoping out of Chevy. Eddie followed me, a frown still on his face. "Keep asking, because I might say yes one of these days" I kissed him before walking up to the front door. When I turned back, Eddie was gone as well as his proposal.

* * *

**Well, what did you think about Jill's surprise pregnancy? What I've starting writing out the plot for next book, so I should hopefully have up the next chapter soon! Thank you everyone who reviewed and read this book, your feedback has been beyond amazing, and if you have any suggestions or ideas that you think I should put in, please contact me.**

**Love always,**

**Lifelessvampire**


End file.
